Forever His
by Jus-Chan
Summary: After making a deal with Itachi to spare the life of the younger Uchiha brother Masami dreads the ending of the three years she is given before Itachi's return for her... complete
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: (and this stand for all chapters as I cant be assed typing it all the time) I do not own Naruto but I do own this story and any characters you do not recognize

Summery: After making a deal with Itachi to spare the life of the younger Uchiha brother Masami dreads the ending of the three years she is given before Itachi's return for her. When the three year time limit is up Masami finds her self in the grasp of the Uchiha Prodigy, realizing she had no choice but to stay with him. Deciding to go somewhat peacefully Masami decides to see if she can bring out the person Itachi once was rather than the tyrant he has become. But will she succeed?

Ok so this is set after the Uchiha massacre and I have changed the time limit of it all. Why you ask? Because I can teehee. Itachi is 18 at the time of the massacre and he does not kill the clan for the reasons in the manga so sorry... Anyway this is the first chapter if you guys like please review and I might continue it.

Thanks

Jus-Chan.

* * *

I was running faster than I ever thought I could, my legs burned from the pressure I was putting on them and my eyes stung from the wind whipping in to them. I felt tears trickle down my face; I left them opting to pay more attention to where I was going rather than my tears. I pushed myself harder again trying to make it to the line of thick forest not far from me, if I could get in to those trees I had a better chance of hiding myself than I did in the open. Just as I was about to make for the left of the tree line I heard something whiz past my head. I let out a startled gasp and managed to fall over my own feet avoiding the kunai right behind the first. As I fell I twisted myself and threw my arms out to break my fall, my hands and arms shook with the weight suddenly thrown on them and I was pretty sure I felt a snap in my wrist. I hissed out in pain, almost as soon as my hands had hit the floor I was pushing up to move again. I did not want to stay in the same area as _him. _Getting back to my feet I darted for the trees again only this time I found myself stopped by a hand on my arm, seconds later I was shoved in to a tree hard. My right arm was held up my back while my left hung uselessly at my side. I struggled against the hold and tried to force myself away from the tree but all I succeeded in doing was pissing him off.

"Stop moving!" he hissed in my ear

"Let go of me!" I almost pleaded

"Are you scared Masami?" he asked coldly

"Yes" I said wincing at the added pressure on my arm.

"Good" was his only reply

I felt him switch the way he was holding my arm and spin me around, immediately I looked down, not meeting his eyes. I knew so much about him, I knew he had obtained the highest level of sharingan and I also knew I stood no chance against it. I felt his hand move from by his side up over my chest and towards my neck; I tried stupidly to push him away and earned myself a slam on the head off the tree. I saw stars explode in front of my eyes and I whimpered in pain. I felt his hand on my neck and I froze, was this really how I would die? I was to be killed by a clan member? I felt his hand close around my neck and I panicked I had to get him off me, away from me. I had to think of something, anything. He slowly closed his hand tighter and tighter. I racked my brain thinking of anything to stop him doing this, then a thought struck me, it was a bad thought to me but it might work. I took a breath and said

"Itachi stop!"

He stopped mid motion and asked

"Do you have a last request Masami?"

I chance looking up in to his eyes and regretted it, Itachi had always been distant from the clan. Always that bit stranger, but I had never seen a look this cold from him, not in the 18 years I had known him. I flinched and asked

"Why have you done this? Why kill them? Why now kill me?"

"This clan has become weak, too dependent on others. I refuse to be apart of this clan or suffer the stupidity of you all. Not one of you deserves the name Uchiha, and so I will eliminate you all and rebuild my own clan, one that will not be as weak as this" his voice was completely unattached

I thought about that for a few seconds and again I was hit by a thought, I hoped to god it would work. And if it did I hoped to god I could think of away to get out of it when I had to.

"And how will you re-build the clan with only your self as a sharingan wielder?"

I watched as he thought about it, his eyes flicked from side to side as thought he was watching something then suddenly he spoke

"I will find away"

"You need two people with the sharingan to have any hope of having children with it" I pressed and with each word I felt my shelf cringe more.

I really did not want this idea in his head but I needed to stay alive, and no not just because I was selfish but because I knew if I could distract him enough now he would hopefully forget about Sasuke. Poor Sasuke who was currently on a mission with team seven, and who was due back tonight. I near cried at the thought f the boy being hurt or killed by his brother. It made me sick to my stomach and I was betting he would know that, if he ever got around to remembering Sasuke.

"You are right" he muttered leaning closer to me, I flinched back and cowered in on to myself, well as much as I could with Itachi as close to me as he was.

"Of course this means I have found a new purpose for you" he said

I had to try and make him think this was not what I wanted, which in all fairness would not be hard because I didn't want this.

"No, I would rather be dead!" I hissed

"Oh but I need you alive, there fore I will not kill you" he said smugly.

Before he could realize what I was doing I moved and grabbed a kunai from his pouch. Lifting it I quickly placed it against my neck as I hissed

"Then I will kill myself"

Before I could even draw blood the kunai was gone from my hand and I was pressed against the tree again, only this time his whole body touched mine. I growled under my breath and hissed

"Get off me! I will not let you do this Itachi!"

"I wasn't planning on doing anything _yet" _was his reply

Oh god kill me now, I so did not want him even thinking along those lines, but hey I was the one who put those horrid thoughts in to his head. I paled and began struggling again. I had very suddenly changed my mind. I pushed, kicked and stamped but he was not letting go. After a few minutes of fruitless struggles I felt tears building in my eyes, I felt helpless and I did not like that one bit. Again he slammed me back in to the tree and I groaned in pain, when my vision had cleared I looked up and in to his now blood red eyes. I felt my own sharingan flick on as an automatic defense and I glared at him.

"You won't win" he spoke

"I'll give it a damn good go, I will not lower myself to anything you want Itachi. I refuse to"

"We will see, in three years time I will come back and in three years time you will come to me. Or this village will bare the brunt of my anger"

"I will kill myself before" I hissed

"If you harm your self in anyway I will see that Sasuke pays for it"

I felt my eyes go wide, he smirked and leaned n to me, when his lips where an inch from my ear he said

"I had no intention of harming Sasuke. But I decided to play along with you and it seems I will get a good deal out of leaving you both alive"

"You bastard!" I snapped

"HN" he replied then before I knew what had happened I felt his touch the back of my neck and I was falling forward, before I blacked out completely I heard him speak one last time

"Three years Masami and I will return"

Then my world went black.

* * *

Ok so yes? No? Maybe? Let me know by dropping a review. And thanks again

Jus-Chan.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so here is chapter 2. I would like to say thank you to these people for reviewing.

Valinor's Twilight

DarkFlame Alchemist

Sharpie-Marker1101

Anyway I hope you all enjoy this chapter

Jus-Chan

* * *

Chapter 2

(A year later)

My feet hit the floor of the forest with a dull thud, my sword bounced slightly on my back. I pressed myself against a tree and quickly lifted my ANBU mask on top of my head I brushed my hand across my face and lowered my mask again. This mission had turned slightly more difficult than I first thought it had been a simple scout mission to gather information on some cloud Nin on the boarder of fire country but the number of said Nin had been greatly under estimated and I found myself and my team in a situation that was proving difficult to get out of. I sighed and flicked my microphone and head set on,

"Wolf, Panther status now" I spoke

"Wolf here, I am on the north side of the cloud camp, I will make my way to your position now"

"Panther, I am on the west side I to will make my way back to you"

"Good, we need to move before the scouts come back around" I said

"I hear yeah" spoke wolf.

I smirked, pushing myself away from the tree I moved further away from the camp. I got no more than three steps away when I felt it, the chakra I hadn't felt in a year. I stopped dead in my tracks and released my chakra I pushed it out trying to pin point where he was. I was not trying to find him to get closer to him; no I intended to get as far away from him as physically possible. As I was concentrating on finding _him _I did not notice the six cloud Nin coming up behind me. All I heard was wolfs voice

"Captain duck now!"

I ducked, the sword swiped over my head and I rolled across the floor, as I did I pulled my own sword from my back and got to my feet. Just as I got vertical again the cloud Nins sword came at me again I raised my own and blocked his as it came down to connect with my shoulder. It occurred to me he wasn't trying to kill me, he was trying to incapacitate me. That I was not allowing to happen. I ducked the swing aimed at my head and moved to my left; he brought his sword up again to bring it down on my currently un-protected back. In that one moment I knew I would not be able to lift my sword in time to block it. I closed my eyes and waited for the blow, I always thought if I did die in the next few years I would think of Sasuke and happy times with my family but all I could think of was Itachi. I thought about the times when the clan was alive and when Itachi was just the clan heir and when he wasn't evil or a murderer. Then I thought of that night the night I made the extremely stupid and extremely terrifying deal with Itachi. I could feel his hands on my wrists, his breath on my face. My heart was beating a mile a minute, then his voice

"_Three years Masami and I will return"_

I vaguely heard the slicing of the sword through the air and felt it heading towards me. I squeezed my eyes closed tighter and waited for the death dealing blow, but it never came. I opened my eyes slowly and looked up, the cloud Nin was frozen mid swing, his sword still held just above my head. I looked in to his eyes and saw they where glazed over and not seeing anything around him. As I took in his appearance I mumbled to myself

"Genjutsu"

I quickly straightened myself out and looked around I felt a spike of two separate chakra's and felt my face drain.

"Wolf! Panther! Pull back, go back to the village now!" I near shouted down the microphone.

"Roger!" came Panthers voice

Wolf on the other hand questioned me

"Captain we can not pull back, we will not leave you behind"

"Get gone now!" I hissed

"He is getting captain, I'll make sure he does" spoke Panther

"Good" I said quietly as I scanned the area again.

I knew he was here, only one person could place a Genjutsu on a person without me sensing them. I saw movement out of the corner of my eye and I tensed, I knew that chakra and I hated the person it came from. I turned slowly and looked in the direction Uchiha Itachi was walking from. He moved silently, his feet didn't seem to touch the floor. He was my worst nightmare and he was walking towards me. I unconsciously took a step back and then forced myself to stay still. As he got closer I could feel my skin crawl, I tensed as he stopped in front of me. He looked me over once and I glared. Smirking he spoke

"You are un-harmed"

I didn't reply, I refused to.

He smirked at me again and walked closer, when he was less than a foot away I decided that was close enough and I took 5 steps back. I looked to him again and said

"Do not come near me"

He stopped moving and just stood watching me, not one word was said for a good few minutes until he spoke again.

"In one year you moved up to ANBU captain, you are putting yourself in a position to be hurt. I do not like it"

"I didn't ask you to like it, in fact I didn't ask for your opinion at all" I snapped back

Before I knew what had happened he had me by the throat and my back was pressed against a tree. I flinched as my back made contact with it and I glared up at the man who was making my life a living nightmare. He looked back down at me coldly and hissed

"I told you any harm to your self and Sasuke would pay. That included missions such as this; you are a stupid little girl"

"Get lost, you have no right to order me around or tell me what I can and can not do"

"I have every right, due to the deal we made Masami you belong to me"

"Not for another two years now get the hell off me!" I growled my temper flaring

He let go abruptly and I nearly fell not realizing that he was the only reason I was still on my feet. When I regained my balance I glared up at him again he looked back at me coolly which annoyed the crap out of me. I growled under my breath and went to push past him; I needed to catch up to my team. I got three steps away from him when I felt his hand latch on to my arm, I stopped dead and waited. He took the three steps towards me so he was standing right behind me. I shuddered at the feel of his breath on my neck, grumbling to myself I asked

"What?"

"Remove your self from ANBU and stay inside the village" he spoke calmly

"No" I snapped as I tried to pull away.

He pulled me closer to him so my back collided with his chest. His right arm wrapped around my waist while his left let go of my wrist top come up to my neck. I felt the color drain from my face when his hand wrapped around my throat. I began to panic and tried to pull away from him. It didn't work, he tightened his hand on my throat and I vaguely wondered if he would kill me. In a way I wanted him to that way I wouldn't be caught in this deal of ours, in another way I cringed at the thought. Sasuke would be alone with the exception of Itachi, but I knew Itachi did not care for Sasuke and Sasuke cared even less for Itachi. I struggled again and tried to pull from him but he held me in place, some ANBU I was, I couldn't even get away from him. I felt him dip his head and I froze, what was he doing? I probably did not want to know. But in all my stupidity I asked

"What are you doing?"

He didn't answer me, instead he lowered his head further, when his lips where less than an inch from my neck he spoke.

"This will hurt"

He removed his hands from me and quickly began forming hand seals. I was to busy wondering what he said to take advantage of being free. I flinched when he put his hands back on me and then it clicked I should have run. I looked down at the hand he had on my stomach and noticed the chakra surrounding it, I began to struggle again. He hissed at me

"Stop now! It will cause you more pain"

"Like you care!" I snapped back.

He growled and pushed me back in to him again and said

"If I did not care I would not warn you"

Now that shocked me, I froze again thinking over what he said. He cared? Like hell he did. While I was thinking things over I felt his left hand skim up my arm and on to my back. As soon as it made contact I felt white hot pain flash through my body, a scream tore its way out of my throat, my knees buckled and I began slipping to the floor. Itachi moved with me and we ended up on the floor, he was kneeling down with me in his arms, his hand still firmly on my back. The pain was not subsiding in fact it was getting worse, black spots began appearing in front of my eyes and I knew I was seconds from being unconscious. Before I slipped in to the dark I hissed

"I hate you"

The last thing I saw and heard was Itachi's eyes close and his reply

"I know"

Then the world went black and I was free of the pain.

(Some hours later)

I woke to the sound of panic, voices where talking all together. Beeping of machines was prominent. Then one voice stood out from the rest

"Will she be ok?" asked Sasuke

The voices stopped and the Hokage spoke

"Yes she will, she passed out due to what I think was extreme pain, there was what looked to be burn marks on the back of her ANBU top. I won't be able to check her back until she wakes up though"

"I should have stayed" I heard Sasuke say

"Teme she ordered you to leave, you could not go against that order" said Naruto.

"I still should have stayed! There was a panic in her voice I haven't heard since _that_ night"

"You think it had something to do with Itachi?" asked the Hokage

"I don't know, but if he has hurt her I will kill him" he hissed

I began to shift around and when I did I hissed in pain, my back felt raw. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around the room. I was, as I expected, in the hospital. I saw Sasuke and Naruto at the end of the bed, the Hokage just behind them. To my left was Sakura and my right Sai. I smiled, or at least tried to as I asked

"So how long have I been out?"

Everyone let out a breath at the same time, Sakura was the one who answered my question

"Around 6 hours"

"Oh joyful" I muttered

I moved again and flinched in pain, what had that idiot done to my back? Sakura noticed my reaction and said

"You need to sit up for me to check your back"

"I'm fine" I said not wanting to know what had been done

"No your not" said the Hokage

Well I am not taking my top off with this lot in here" I said

Sasuke smirked and grabbed his two male team mates and dragged them both out of the door with him. The Hokage smiled then said

"Top off now"

I grumbled and reached down, I pulled my top up, I got it half way up my body before I realized my arms where pulling my back and hurting what ever was there. Sakura again noticed this and moved to help me take the top off. When it was gone I heard her gasp. The Hokage moved at the sound and soon both where looking at m back. I began to get annoyed and asked

"What?"

"It's a seal" muttered Sakura

"A binding seal" continued the Hokage

"What? What kind of binding seal?" I asked slightly panicked

"It binds you to a person or place, basically unless who ever placed it on you removes it you have to do what was imprinted in the seal" Said Sakura

"That bastard!" I near shouted

"Who Masami? Who put it on you?" asked the Hokage

With out even thinking I answered

"Uchiha Itachi"

There was a stunned silence in the room that was broken by my slapping myself for my sheer stupidity. Both the Hokage and Sakura stood looking at me mouths hanging open. I flinched and turned to face them both, the Hokage looked ready to kill and I wasn't sure if that was aimed at me or Itachi. Sakura had pretty much the same look on her face. The Hokage moved so I wasn't straining my back to look at her, she sat on the side of my bed and said

"Tell me what happened, from the start and I want the truth"

"Ok but on one condition"

The Hokage nodded and I continued

"What I tell you both does not get back to Sasuke"

"Agreed" said the Hokage, while Sakura nodded.

I moved so I was sitting more comfortably, I pulled the sheets around me and took a breath

"The night of the massacre I had returned from a mission, I saw what Itachi had done and I knew it was him. Only he was strong enough to do it all, as I made my way through the compound I ran in to him. I took off I tried to make m way to the forest so I at least had cover, but he caught me. I thought he was going to kill me so I made a deal with him, but it wasn't to save only my own life but Sasuke's" I smirked then, looking up at Sakura I saw the thanks in her eyes, I knew it would turn to something akin to disgust when she found out what the deal was.

"Itachi had decided to kill the clan because we had become weak, he said he would rebuild the clan and make sure they did not turn out like his old clan. So I made a deal, he left me and Sasuke alive if I swore I would go to him in three years to rebuild the clan" I shuddered at the thought.

I saw the Hokage tense and I ignored her.

"What I didn't know was that he did not plan on harming Sasuke, I still don't know why, but he had used the idea of it to make me agree to the deal. He played along as he said" I shook my head at my own stupidity. I took a deep breath then continued

"On the mission I was waiting for Sasuke and Sai to catch up to me, they where circling around the camp to get to my position. I sense Itachi's chakra and wanted Sasuke away from him; I ordered them both to leave. I didn't go with them as I knew he would follow me. So I stayed behind, when he showed himself he told me to leave ANBU, that if I get myself hurt it is Sasuke who will pay for it. I refused and told him he had not right to order me around, he countered that with because of the deal I belong to him. I tried to leave and he grabbed me, I don't know what hand signs he used but he placed his hand on my back. All I can remember is pain and then nothing" I looked up at the Hokage "And that is the truth"

The Hokage closed her eyes and sighed, she stayed like that for a few minutes she opened her eyes and looked at me. I waited for her to speak, it didn't take long

"This deal is binding due to the seal, but what we can do is extend an invitation to Itachi to meet with me in the tower. We will then see if he is willing to release you from this" she said, the tone of voice she used was one that made it clear how un-happy she was with the idea.

"And if he won't?" asked Sakura

"Then we will think of something else"

"He won't release this deal, I know he won't if there was even a chance of it he would not have put the seal on me" I said

The Hokage nodded and said

"Well when we do send the invitation to him we will have to make sure Sasuke is out of the village"

"That kind of goes without saying" I muttered

"Ok, I will send the invitation tonight; the summoning that will deliver it will find him. When we get the reply I will let you know and team seven will go on a mission"

Both Sakura and I nodded. The Hokage stood up and looked to Sakura

"Clean her back up and she is to stay in the hospital for at least three days" then she left the room.

I sighed and looked to the pink haired girl; she smiled softly and began gathering the things she needed to tend to my back. When she came back over to the bed and began cleaning my back off she spoke

"You did a brave thing for Sasuke"

"No I didn't I done something stupid" I said

"You didn't know he wasn't going to harm Sasuke"

"Yeah I know"

I flinched as she cleaned over a sensitive spot on my back. She looked at me and muttered

"Sorry" then she asked "What will you do if we can not find away out of this?"

"I don't know, I can't run, I can't hide. Not that I would"

"It must be horrible"

"Yeah" was my reply.

I sat thinking while Sakura cleaned up my back and bandaged it, the pain that had flared through my body when Itachi had placed the seal on me. When I told him I hated him and he almost looked upset. I shook my head. He wasn't upset he was annoyed. Soon Sakura was finished, she shot me a look of sympathy and slowly walked out of the room and I was left alone with my thoughts.

(One week later)

I was in the garden, the flowers where blooming and looking beautiful. It was a warm sunny day. But I was not in the mood to enjoy it, it was one week after Tsunade had sent the invitation to Itachi and two days ago his reply came. He accepted it and was due to arrive in the village today. Sasuke and team seven had left on a mission two hours ago and would not be back for at least 3 weeks. I spun on my heel and slammed my fist in to the nearest tree as hard as I could. I felt the bark snap and the skin on my knuckles rip, I felt at least three cracks in my hand, but the pain was good. It cleared my mind; I pulled my hand away from the tree and watched as the blood dripped from the cuts and on to the grass at my feet. I was so fascinated by the blood I failed to notice the ANBU behind me it was only when he cleared his throat I was made aware of his presence. I turned to face him

"Masami-Sama, lady Hokage requests your presence at the tower"

I nodded and began to walk out of the garden; I stopped when the ANBU spoke

"Perhaps I should heal your hand first?"

"No, just give me some bandages" I replied

The ANBU placed the bandages in my hand and I walked out of the garden. As I made my way to the Hokage tower I strapped my hand up, I didn't care I had injured myself, I didn't care what Itachi would say. All I cared about at the moment was getting in and out of this meeting with out any more seals or injuries. I got to the tower door and pushed it open, I walked up the flight of stairs and turned left when I got to the top, I walked for about 6 feet down the hall then stopped outside of the door to Tsunade's office. I stayed un-moving out side and let my chakra search inside the room for any sign of Itachi. I jumped when the Hokage shouted through the door

"He isn't here get in this room now"

I smirked and opened the door; as soon as I walked in I took in the familiar sights of the office. The desk placed in front of the two big windows in the center of the room. The two chairs in front the desk, the book cases that lined all four walls, filled with scrolls and other documents. I walked across the room and sat in one of the two chairs opposite the leader of my village. She looked over me and her eyes fell on my hand, she raised her eye brow in question

"I punched a tree" I explained

"Well we need to heal that before he gets here, I don't want to have this start off with a screaming match" she reached across the table and took hold of my hand, she took the bandages off and began to heal the damage.

When she was done I flexed my hand testing how it moved. It was fully healed and I smiled. She nodded then said

"Move your chair sit up next to me"

I did as I was told, I moved the chair and placed it next to hers, and we sat in silence for at least ten minutes until there was a knock on the door. The Hokage looked up and said

"Come in"

The door opened and in walked Nara Shikamaru and Yamanaka Ino, both nodded to us. Shikamaru pulled the other chair from in front of the desk and put It next to me, Ino sat on it with a smile thrown in Shikamaru's direction, Shikamaru just leaned against the wall next to the door. I looked at the Hokage and raised my eye brow in question

"Shikamaru is here for back up on possible bad reactions with the seal, and Ino is here as a back up for that as something like that seal is used in her own clan"

My eyes flicked to Ino and she nodded

"If we are to be married to anyone there is a seal placed on the females to stop them turning to other men and to stop them leaving the clan. It depends on what type of seal it is" said Ino

"Right ok" was my only reply

We sat in silence again and I leaned my head back against the wall. It was about 20 minutes before there was another knock on the door, I opened my eyes my sharingan flicking on automatically I glared at the door while the Hokage said

"Enter"

The door opened and in walked Asuma and right behind him was Itachi. I sat up straighter my eyes glared into his and all he done in return was smirk. I ground my teeth together and huffed, the Hokage shoot me a look and I sat back. He moved further in to the room and I noted how Asuma moved to lean on the wall next to the door the opposite side from Shikamaru. Itachi moved so he was stood in front of the Hokage. She looked him up and down then said

"Sit down Itachi and thank you for accepting the invitation"

I made a noise in my throat at that and the Hokage glared in my direction, I shut up and quickly. The Hokage was not a woman I intended to annoy…today. Itachi sat in the chair opposite and kept his eyes on the Hokage, his sharingan like mine was active, but unlike me he was probably looking for traps. Which was amusing as anyone in this room knew we didn't have a hope in hell of keeping him here if he didn't want to be. The though of us trying to restrain Itachi amused me and a small amused sound escaped my throat, the Hokage looked at me and I shook my head at her smile on my lips. Itachi was watching me like I had gone mad and to be honest I may have done, I was sat in the same room as the man who had bound me to him yet I found the idea of restraining him amusing? Nope I was so not sane. Ino reached over to me and took my hand in hers I jumped at the contact and sent the blonde girl a look; she smiled at me and squeezed my hand. The Hokage turned back to Itachi and asked

"You know the reason I have called you here?"

"I am aware" he said looking at me.

"Masami is needed in this village, her presence is required. I want to know Uchiha Itachi what will it take for you to free her of both the seal and the deal made with you?"

Itachi looked from me to the Hokage and said

"There is nothing you can give me to break either, Masami knew what she had agreed to when she agreed to it. I will break her from neither"

I ground my teeth together and tried to resist killing him, or trying to kill him. Ino squeezed my hand again and looked at Itachi. She took a breath and asked

"What do you actually know about the seal you put on her?"

Itachi raised his eyes to the blonde and said

"Enough"

"Oh so you know that unless she is within so many miles of you the seal will begin to burn her skin? And that if she can not get to you to stop it, it will begin to drain her chakra?"

My eyes shot to the blonde's, I did not like where this was going.

"And eventually it will kill her"

Itachi smirked and nodded. My jaw dropped, he put that thing on me knowing all of that? Now it was getting difficult not to jump over there and kill him. The anger made me begin to shake and the fear was slowly bringing tears to my eyes.

"I was aware Yamanaka-san, but she will not be in any danger. I will be close enough to her and the village to make sure no harm comes to her, but the seal or by the hands of others" he said

I glared at him; he turned to look at me while he spoke

"You, Masami should know better than anyone if I wanted you dead you would be, the seal is merely a way to keep you under control. The bindings put in to it stop you from leaving the village. I do not want you going on any missions"

"You have no right!" snapped the Hokage "Masami is the best ANBU captain since you where here, we need her on missions"

"I will not have her life at risk"

"Her life will never be at risk, as I said she is the best" said the Hokage then she added "Well with the exception of Sasuke"

Itachi's eyes shot up and he asked

"What do you mean?"

"Sasuke is also an ANBU captain, the day you placed this stupid seal on me, I was on a mission with two other ANBU captains, Sasuke was one of them" I said

Itachi's eyes flicked back to mine and a small smirk appeared. After a few seconds of looking at me he nodded and turned back to the Hokage.

"Regardless of any of this, the seal will remain and the deal still stands, Masami will come to me in two years" he stood up and turned to walk from the room.

"Don't do this Itachi" said the Hokage

"It is done" was all he said, and then he opened the door and left the room.

I sighed and leaned back in my chair, with out even looking at the Hokage I said

"I told you he wouldn't let me out of this"

"I wish I had listened" said the Hokage, after a minute she spoke again "Perhaps we can find away to remove the seal"

"I'd rather not try" I said knowing that if Itachi found out about it Sasuke would be harmed for it.

I closed my eyes and wondered why I even bothered with this meeting. I knew it wouldn't help; I stood up from the chair and said

"I'm leaving, if anyone needs me I will be in any bar that is open this time of the day" then I walked out of the room and out of the tower. The whole time thinking of how many ways I would love to kill Itachi.

* * *

So good? Bad? Not sure? Let me know by dropping a review

Thanks for reading guys.

Also 'The way of the Uchiha' will not be getting updated for a while due to writers block with the story at the moment so sorry about that

Thanks Again

Jus-Chan


	3. Chapter 3

Ok so new chapter. This I hope will clear up a bit of confusion, someone pointed out that I may have mangled Itachi's character in the last chapter with the idea of the seal but I would like to say that is not how I meant it. In this chapter I clear it up a bit but I would like to put something here for you all. Itachi has not placed the seal on Masami to have total control of her he has done it for her own good. Masami (as you will find out later) is a bit of a trouble causer so it is to help her. Anyway everything will become clear as the story continues.

Thanks for reading guys

Jus-Chan

* * *

Chapter 3

(Time skip two years)

_There will be flash backs within this chapter._

I had a week, one week in which to be myself, see my friends. Spend time with my loved ones. Until I had to go to him. This was possibly going to be the most difficult week for me; well with the exception of the week in March I had issues with the seal.

_(Flash back)_

_I was walking along the side of the road watching as the young gennin ran to meet with there teachers and team mates. I remembered a time I was like that, but no more. I wasn't even a shinobi now, thanks to him. As I walked I became aware of the seal acting up. It had been doing this on and off for a few weeks and it was beginning to annoy me, irritated I put my hand to it and pushed some of my own chakra in to it. That would normally help for a few hours. But this time it didn't blinding pain shot through my back, I felt like my back was on fire. A silent scream left my lips as I collapsed to the ground. I reached up over my shoulders and placed my hand on my back again, when I pulled my hand away it was covered in blood. A civilian came over to me he asked what I needed, he asked if he should take me to hospital, I shook my head and said two words_

"_Haruno Sakura" _

_Then I blacked out._

_I kept waking but was only semi conscious, and the times I woke I heard a voice. A voice I knew well, one that had haunted me for three years. Itachi, he was trying to lull me in to consciousness, with gentle touches and soothing words. I caught some of what was being said but not all, a few times I was sure he said things such as_

"_I am sorry"_

_And_

"_This is for you; I will never let him near you"_

_And_

"_He can not touch you, not with my seal upon you" _

_But I knew I must have been hallucinating. Eventually I woke up in a hospital room. I looked around and there was no sign of Itachi having ever been here. _

_(End of flash back)_

That was a horrible week, and I still stand by my hallucinating everything Itachi said. I shook my head and carried on walking; I couldn't go and see any of team seven as they where on a mission and would not be back until after I left. I sighed, I wanted to spend my last week with Sasuke and Sakura and the rest of team seven. But the Hokage thought it would be better for them to leave until I left the village. I walked around the village memorizing everything about it until I would be able to recall it when ever I wanted. Then I slowly made my way up to Hokage Mountain. As I sat above the fourth Hokage's head I thought about everything. In a lot of ways I wished I would be leaving today at least then I would not have to put my self through both the physical and mental stress I was currently under but in another way I wanted more time, I wanted to stay in my village with my friends and my comrades. I did not want to go to him yet I did not want to be _his. _I sighed and lay down with my legs hanging over the Mountain, the rocks dug in to my back and my head, it was painful but I didn't move. The pain gave me something else to think about. I closed my eyes and sighed as the sun warmed my face and the breeze ruffled my long hair as it lay against the rocks under me. I must have been laying there for over an hour when the suns rays where blocked, I frowned and opened one eye to see what or who had interrupted my impromptu sun bathing. I found myself looking at the legs of a man, my eyes travelled up and up and up until finally I could see the man above me. I froze, I looked over him quickly and jumped to my feet, even at my full height I still came to his chest, I looked up again and glared at the man in front of me

"Who are you?"

"A friend" said the shark like blue man. (A/N: teehee guess who)

"Not a friend of mine" I snapped

"No, a friend of Itachi" he said simply

I felt my face pale and he laughed

"You look so scared little one"

"Get away from me" I almost whispered

"No can do little Uchiha, Itachi sent me to collect you"

"I am not due to leave for another week"

"He said you would say that and he told me to give you this" he reached in his pocket and pulled out a piece of parchment, I took it from him and read it.

_Masami,_

_I know you will be arguing with Kisame by now about having to leave a week early. It is unavoidable you must leave now, this is none negotiable. Kisame will bring you to me, it will take no longer than two days. Do not worry about the seal I am still close enough for it not to play up to much. Do not make me come and get you myself._

_Itachi._

I glared at the piece of paper and threw it on the floor. Kisame laughed at my antics and said

"Well little Uchiha go and collect your belongings and say your good byes, I will meet you outside the village in an hour. If you do not turn up I will come back in looking for you" then he turned to leave

"Why does Itachi want me to go with him now?" I asked

"We are…relocating, he can not stay by the village and keep your seal in check, he wants you safe and he wants you with him"

"Itachi does not care if I am safe" I snapped

Kisame stomped forward and grabbed my arm; he made me look in his eyes as he hissed

"Itachi wants you safe more than he wants a peaceful life and trust me he wants that a lot, the two years he has spent by your village keeping your seal in check he has caused him self so much trouble and promised punishment. He wants you with him Masami and not only in the way you think"

And with that he turned and strode away

"One hour little Uchiha"

Once again I was left alone on the mountain, I was confused. Itachi had brought punishment down on himself because of me? Why? The hell if I knew. I began to make my way down the mountain one sluggish foot step at a time. It took at least 15 minutes to get to the bottom of the mountain and another 10 to make my way to Hokage tower. I walked through the doors ignoring the guards who stood either side and slowly began to make my way up the stairs and towards the Hokage's office. I reached the office door and stopped outside, I lifted my hand and knocked once two seconds later came the sound of the Hokage allowing me entrance and I walked inside and looked around the room. My eyes flicked up to the Hokage and she looked right back at me. I sighed and sank in to one of the chairs in front of her desk. She put down her pen and looked at me properly, her eyes brow raised waiting for an explanation.

"I have to go" I said

"Go? Where? How long will you be?" she asked

"I don't know where I am going but I have to go, he sent me a message of sorts. He needs me to go with him now"

"A full week early? I wonder what could be so important"

"I don't know" I sighed and wiped my hand over my face in frustration.

"Well what are you going to do?" asked the Hokage

"I have to leave; I do not have a choice"

The Hokage nodded and sighed; I stood up and began to move towards the door. I stopped when she spoke

"You remember our talk?"

"Yes"

"Well then the only thing left to say is. Uchiha Masami you are here by removed from Konoha's active shinobi duty. You are given leave of the village for how ever long you need; you are welcome to come back anytime. You will always be a child of Konoha" she spoke softly.

"Arigato Hokage-Sama, for everything" I replied then I left the room and made my way back to my own house.

The walk was quiet, sedate no one tried to speak to me, no one looked at me. I walked with my head bowed and my eyes on the floor, my long some what waved hair blocked people from seeing my face. I opened my front door and immediately headed for the stairs; I walked straight in to my bed room and stopped. I looked around the room and took in my surroundings. These things where comfortable to me, I didn't want to leave them. I didn't want to leave my friends; I didn't want to leave Sasuke on his own. Yes he was 15 and he had his friends and team mates, he also had Sakura who was wholly devoted to as he was to her. But still I did not want to leave him, Sasuke had always been relieved some one apart from his was left alive by his brother. He never questioned why I was left alive he was just thankful that I was. I stopped my thoughts and slowly began to gather clothes and other things I would need. I grabbed all of my shinobi pants and tops, three of the hoodies with the Uchiha crest on the back. Under wear and my spare pair of knee high shinobi boots. I threw them all in to a bag and I continued looking around the room. I walked over to my window ledge and took two of the picture frames in my hand. One was a picture of team seven as they are now, all bright eyed and bushy tailed. The other was one of me and my brother Rhy; he was two years older than me. He had been handsome, strong and loving. He was one of the best shinobi within the clan, only Shisui and Itachi where above him in ability. Rhy had died on a mission two months before the clan massacre. I was in so many ways glad he died before Itachi killed the clan. It would have broken his heart to have to fight the man he looked up to the most. Even though he was in fact older than Itachi he still looked up to him, it was amusing to me. I placed both the pictures in my bag and looked at the last two. One was of me and Sasuke taken only one week ago by Sakura. And the other was an old one, My Matriarch and Patriarch, Mikoto and Fugaku, to there right Sasuke when he was six to there left was Itachi and next to him were me and Rhy. I looked over the photo and was over whelmed by memories of my past, when Rhy and I spent so much time at Itachi's house, when my family was alive and complete. I sighed and left that picture there but took the one of Sasuke and me. When everything was in my bag I picked it up and put it across my shoulder, then I slowly walked out of my room, I made my way down the stairs and in to the living room, I picked up my black hoodie and put it on. Then I walked out of the living room and to the front door, I walked out of the door and closed it behind me. I turned to look at my old house and sighed, I would miss it all. I scuffed my feet in the dirt and sighed, and then I began the walk to the main gates of the village. The walk took about ten minutes; I stopped at the gate and looked at the four chunin standing guard. Kia the youngest of the four turned and looked at me; a small smile graced his lips as he spoke

"Lady Uchiha, you going on a mission on a mission?"

"Hai, I won't be back for sometime"

'_If ever'_ I added in my mind.

"Well take care of your self" he said then he turned back to the gate.

I walked past him and out of the gates of my home; the more steps I took form my village the more tears that welled in my eyes. My hands began to shake, my legs wobbling and my breath came in gasps. I did not want to do this, I froze mid step and looked over my shoulder. Before I could even finish the thought of running back to the safety of my village I felt a hand clam down on my arm. My eyes shot to the man in front of me. I knew it was Kisame despite the henge and I glared at him, he smirked and said

"Not quick enough little Uchiha, now lets go" he tugged on my arm so I fell in to step next to him.

He kept his hand on my arm like he was guiding a child, I frowned at the thought. I did not like being treated like a child by anyone never mind some over grown fish. I ground my teeth together and decided I would deal with it for now, as much as I wanted to put the fish face on his butt I didn't think it was such a good idea.

(Three hours later)

I was getting sick of walking now, it was hot, sunny and I was getting grouchy. I sighed and stopped dead in my tracks; Kisame turned and gave me a look.

"What are you doing?" he asked

"I am taking a break" I said as I found a patch of grass to sit on

"We need to keep moving little Uchiha, Itachi won't be happy if we are late"

"Itachi can go stuff himself, if he hadn't out right stopped me being a shinobi I would be used to travelling in this heat" I snapped back as I took a bottle of water from my bag.

I smirked at the look on Kisame's face. In a lot of ways what I said about Itachi was true, my stamina had gone to hell since I was stopped from going on missions but in another way I could have carried on walking I just chose not to. I swigged my water and watched as Kisame gave in and sat on the grass opposite me, he took his own water from his bag and began to drink it slowly. I watched him for a few minutes before asking a question that had been annoying me since I met Kisame

"How do you know Itachi?"

Kisame looked at me and smirked

"Why do you want to know? I thought you hated him?"

"I do but I have nothing better to do than ask inane questions"

"Well we won't be sitting here for long, I suppose while we are seated I can answer some of them" he said with a smile

"Ok so how do you know him?"

"I met him just after he left your village, he was on the out skirts of rain, and the stupid man wasn't wearing anything to ward off the rain. Anyway he was on his way to my organizations headquarters. Anyway one thing lead to another and we got teamed up" he said

"So you have been his partner for three years?"

"Hai, and an interesting three years it has been. He is one testy man" he laughed

"Testy" I mused

"Well he is when it comes to you"

My eyes shot up to meet his again.

"You are joking" I said bluntly

"Not at all little Uchiha. Itachi never shows any regret of leaving his village, what he does seem to regret is leaving you and his younger brother"

My mouth fell open in shock, Itachi regretted leaving us? I had trouble digesting that. Kisame just watched me as I tried to wrap my head around it. After a few minutes he asked

"Are you ok?"

"Are you insane? Itachi would never give a shit about me and Sasuke" I snapped as an answer

"There is a lot you don't know about Itachi little Uchiha, Itachi has done a lot more for you and Sasuke than either of you know" he stood up then and said "Let's go"

I glared up at him and said

"Yes because I just so feel the need to move quickly and see the man who trapped me to him to use as his own baby making machine"

"Listen to me Masami and listen good, Itachi is a bastard hell even I will admit that, but regardless of all of that Itachi cares. If you honestly think he done this for his own needs you are a silly little girl, now get up and get moving" he snarled

Ok so what had gotten up his ass? I shook my head and got to my feet, I leaned down to pick my bag up but was surprised to see a blue hand shoot out and lift it up. I looked up at Kisame with an eye brow raised

"I'll take this you just move" he was still annoyed

"Fine and arigato" I snapped back, I began walking a head of him.

The walk was silent and I could feel Kisame's annoyance at me, and for some reason that did not sit well with me. Another few hours in to the journey I asked

"So he trusts you enough to have you come and get me? Why?" I kept my back to his as I spoke

"I have been with his for three years, the last two I was with him out side of Konoha while he kept that seal in check. He is my team mate and he knows I wouldn't harm you anyway" he replied

"Why?"

"Why what?" he replied

"Why wouldn't you hurt me?"

"My reasons are my own Masami" he said

"Fine" I replied.

Again we lapsed in to silence. It was nightfall before we stopped again. We where on the border of a small town, Masami looked up at Kisame and asked

"Why are we here?"

"Itachi did not want you staying outside, I have money for a hotel" he said

I nodded and walked in to the town with Kisame at my side. As I looked around I noticed that the nice small village wasn't actually that nice. There where drug addicts on corners, gangs hanging around shops and bars, it was just on hell after another. I wrinkled my nose as a homeless person brushed up to me as he walked past. Kisame smirked at me and said

"I didn't say it would be the nicest place in the world"

"I know. But this is beyond horrid"

"Oh yes you are used to living in the lap of luxury. Well wake up and see the real world little Uchiha" he said with a smirk

"If you weren't so tall I would smack you upside your head" I muttered then I bit louder I added "I did not live in the lap of luxury I'll have you know"

"I bet you had more than most from your clan, more love, more privileges. I'd bet you didn't want for anything"

I thought about it and I actually agreed, compared to most others in my clan I was spoiled. All I had to do was ask for something and I got it. The more I thought about it the more confused I got. I looked at Kisame and asked

"How would you know that?"

"Itachi told me, on one of the rare occasions he speaks"

"What did he tell you? That I was a spoiled brat?" I snapped

"Not at all, he just mentioned you where coddled by the clan. And he explained the reasons for it" he kept his eyes locked a head as he spoke

"And what reasons did he give?"

"That little Uchiha is between you and him" he smirked

"Jerk" I muttered

He laughed and placed one hand on the base of my back. He pushed me through the door of the hotel and we walked straight over to the booking desk. He stopped and waited for the clerk to look up, as soon as he did Kisame spoke.

"I need one room with two single beds"

"Of course sir" said the clerk as he looked over Kisame

His eyes then turned to me he gave me a smirk and I glared back. Kisame stiffened and spoke

"Keep your eyes to your self"

The clerk looked down quickly and grabbed a key he gave the key to Kisame. The shark man nodded to him then led me to the stairs. We went up one flight and turned left in to a long hall, we walked half way down until Kisame stopped me with a hand on my shoulder.

"This is the room little Uchiha"

I stopped and waited for him to unlock the door. When we had got through the door and it was closed softly behind us he spoke again

"Go and wash up then go to sleep, we have a long day a head of us tomorrow"

"Don't tell me what to do, I am not a child" I said.

"I know" he gave me a somewhat perverted look and I smirked

"Oh I am so telling Itachi on you"

He paled, I laughed and said

"I was joking; I don't intend to talk to him ever"

"Go and wash up Masami" he muttered as he threw my bag to me.

I caught it and walked over to the door I assumed was to the bathroom, I smirked when I opened it and found I was right. I walked inside and closed and locked the door behind me. I placed my bag on the counter that was next to the door. I opened the bag and began to pull out bed clothes, fresh underwear and my tooth brush. When it was all on the side I looked up and in to the mirror, I looked like hell, I had bags under my eyes. I was pale and I felt like hell, I sighed and pushed away from the counter and walked over to the shower. I reached in to the cubicle and switched it on as hot as it would go; I stripped off my clothes and pushed open the stall again. I stepped in and sighed when the hot water hit my back, my muscles eased down and I felt somewhat relaxed. After a while of just relaxing I grabbed the bottle of shampoo off the shelf and began to scrub my hair, when I had worked up a lather I rinsed it out. I shut the water off and stepped out of the shower I grabbed a towel and began drying off. As I did I hummed to myself, the tune was from a lullaby my mother used to sing to me. I smiled softly and put the towel back on the rack to dry. Grabbing my clothes I began to get dressed, when I was finished I brushed my teeth and hair the made my way slowly to the door. I stopped when I got close to it, I could hear voices. I strained myself to listen to what was being said

"She is in the shower" said Kisame

"Is she well?" that was Itachi's voice

"She is a bit thrown by all of this, but otherwise well"

"I can imagine she would be, I know she does not want to be tied to me. It can not be helped she will learn to accept me"

"And if she doesn't?"

"When the threat has past I will decide what to do then"

I had heard enough I burst out of the bathroom to confront him, I stopped when I realized he wasn't here in person he was a hologram. I looked over him and he had turned to face me after a few seconds of looking at each other I spoke.

"What threat?"

"You do not need to know Masami" he spoke

"The hell I don't!" I stepped forward "tell me now or I will leave seal be damned!"

Itachi looked at me with surprise in his eyes; I just gave him my best stubborn look. He sighed and said

"I will tell you when you get here" he turned from me again and looked to Kisame "I'll be by the great Naruto bridge" when he finished speaking I saw his form flicking out I spoke quickly

"I am not coming to you Itachi not until you tell me what danger I am in"

His form solidified again and he glared at me

"Do not make me come and get you myself Masami"

"Will you tell me now?" I answered

"No"

"Well then it looks like you will be making a trip here" I said as I walked across the room and went to sit on the bed.

I felt Itachi's and Kisame's eyes on me; I smirked and looked at the floor. Kisame spoke

"Little Uchiha perhaps you should just drop this"

"No Kisame, she wants me to come to her then I will" said Itachi

"Oh I don't want you within an inch of me but I do want to know what is going on" I snapped

"I told you to wait but due to the fact you are to impatient I will come to you tonight" then he flickered out of sight.

Kisame let out a breath and said

"He is in a bad mood"

"Good maybe he will just kill me and put me out of my damn misery" I said as I closed my eyes and leaned back

"He won't kill you, not after trying to keep you safe and alive for three years" he replied

My eyes snapped open but before I could ask he said

"You can wait till he gets here to find out"

I grumbled and lay down on the bed. I pulled the covers from under me and threw them over myself; I closed my eyes and tried to have a cat nap. It wasn't working I sighed and rolled over, Kisame was walking around the room almost like he was nervous. I sat up and asked

"Are you really that worried?"

"No, I am restless" he turned with a smile

"Idiot" I muttered

He laughed and said

"Go to sleep little Uchiha Itachi will wake you when he arrives"

"Yeah I know" I grumbled

I turned over again and lay back down, I cleared my mind and closed my eyes again, I felt sleep closing in on me as I began to drift an image come to me. Itachi, when he was 13 a new ANBU a pride to our clan. I felt a small smile cross my face and I drifted to sleep with the picture of a young Itachi in my mind.

* * *

Ok so let me know what you think as always drop a review for me also I am in the middle of beta reading a story by Andrea-Crimson-Hime so go check it out her story lines are amazing and she is an awesome author.

Thanks again

Jus-Chan


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 2480

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Chapter 4

I woke with a start, I sat straight up in bed sweat dripped from me and I shook with the dream I had just had. I looked around the room quickly and sighed when I saw Kisame asleep on the other bed and Itachi was still no where in sight. I grumbled to myself and threw the covers off myself; I made my way to the bathroom with every intention of washing my face down then going back to bed, but I stopped as I passed the window. I looked towards it and saw my pale reflection looking back at me, I walked to the window silently and undone the latches that locked it. I pushed the window open and quickly glanced behind me to check Kisame was still asleep, assuring myself he was I climbed on to the window ledge then out of the window. I looked at the drop from my window to the floor and decided it would not kill me, I dropped to the floor and soon I was in a kind of back garden that was joined to the hotel. I walked through the knee high grass and made my way to a tree that was planted at the back of the garden next to the wall. I settled myself under the tree legs crossed. It was cold but I chose to ignore it, I needed to calm down and I needed some time alone, I knew it would only be a matter of time until Kisame realized I was gone and he would come looking for me. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind, I took deep breath and paid attention to the sounds and feel of the world around me, the peace lasted mere seconds. The dream came back full force.

_(Dream)_

_Blood, death and despair all of it centered on Konoha, I saw Sasuke's face, he was fighting then I saw him fall lifelessly to the floor, next was Sakura the same happened. I watched as the people and village I loved where destroyed. The Hokage was the only one left standing and I watched as she battled a man with black hair, I could not see his face and the only impression I got off him was evil. I watched as the Hokage turned to where I was stood_

"_Masami go, leave the village, take who ever is alive and go!"_

_I felt myself nod, I felt tears slip down my face, I turned and ran. I rounded up the people who where alive and I ran. Then I heard the unmistakable sound of metal going through flesh and I knew the Hokage had fallen and with her so had every hope of the village._

_(End)_

My eyes flew open and my breathing was ragged as though I had run a mile, trails of tears ran down my face and dripped off my chin, I quickly pushed myself to my feet only to be hit by a wave of weakness and I dropped back to my knees. My head was pounding and so was my heart I closed my eyes again and let the tears fall freely, the dream had felt so real. After a few minutes I felt someone moving towards me, they knelt down in front of me and placed one hand on my shoulder. My eyes opened again and I found myself looking in to Itachi's eyes. They held no anger, no malice nothing he just watched me as I looked I to his midnight black eyes. Then I saw the questioning raise of his eyebrow

"Dream" I said simply, I was ashamed when my voice came out scared and weak

I saw his body stiffen and he took a breath

"What was it about?" he asked with no emotion in his voice

I just shook my head and tried to pull myself to my feet. My legs and feet where frozen and my legs where refusing to co-operate, I sighed and glared at the floor. I felt Itachi move and I jumped when I felt one of his arms going around my back and the other under my legs. I opened my mouth to tell him to let go of me but he spoke first

"You are frozen and your dream seems to have taken a lot out of you"

"I can walk"

"No, you can't"

I grumbled as he moved towards the building, in stead of walking around to the front door like I though he would he stopped under the window of the hotel room and said

"Hold on to me"

I stared at him and said

"You are not going through the window go through the damn door you idiot"

"It will be easier going this way"

"I do not care"

He sighed and gave me a glare before turning and walking towards the door of the hotel. By the time we got inside the room Kisame had paid for, he put me down when we got to the door so I could walk in under my own steam. I walked over to the window again and looked outside; I flinched when I heard the door close. I felt Itachi move across the room and soon he was stood right behind me I tried to move closer to the window and by default further away from him. It didn't work to well as I was all of an inch away of the window ledge and it wasn't very flexible. He moved his hand and I felt him trail his fingers up my arm and he stopped when he got to my shoulder. I froze at his touch and his hand flexed, he leaned in to me so his nose skimmed my face and asked

"Didn't you have questions?"

I nodded and focused on lining the questions up in my head.

"What threat where you talking about?" I asked

He took a breath and the action made his chest brush my back, I had to forcibly stop a shiver running through me.

"Some one from our past"

"That is not helpful" I snapped then I asked my next question "Why are they a threat?"

He pulled me back against him and wrapped one arm around my waist.

"He is insane, illness and old age have wreaked havoc on his mind, and he has become unstable"

"Who is he a threat to?"

He pulled back slightly then and said

"To everyone" then he pulled away completely and walked to the bed.

I turned around to look at him and watched as he took clothes from a bag, he laid them on the bed and I stepped forward

"You're lying, or at least dodging the truth slightly"

He stopped and looked up at me; I stood my ground and waited for him to tell me the truth. He kept eye contact with me for a few more minutes until he spoke

"At the moment he is more of a threat to you"

Now that I was expecting, I sighed and moved to the bed, I sat down on it and asked

"Why is he a threat to me?"

He moved back from the bag and closer to me, he lowered himself on to the bed and closed his eyes.

"As I said he has become unstable, he is obsessed with our clan. He is obsessed with rebuilding the clan"

I cut him off there

"Sounds like someone else I know"

He opened his eyes and shot me a nasty look and I smirked

"Continue" I said

"He wants to rebuild it in his image, the clan will be insane, a clan of insane and bloody thirsty ninja's with the sharingan and his mentality of world domination"

"Ok so not so fun, but why is he a threat to me" I asked

"He wants you for the reason you gave me the night of the massacre"

I felt myself go pale, my heart beat sped up and I felt sick. It was bad enough the night I said that to Itachi but to have some man after me for the reasons I gave him was awful. At least with Itachi I knew what I was getting myself in to, I didn't like what I had got myself in to but I knew him. I felt the bed move and seconds later Itachi's hands where on my arms, he shook me and forced me to look at him. I looked in to his eyes and he spoke softly

"He will not touch you"

"You can't know that" I replied

"The seal, it was never meant to hurt you or to control you. It was to bind you to me; if he touches you it can kill you. He will not run that risk"

I blinked at him and allowed that to sink in; it took my mind a while to process it. When I had finally I had a thought about the night of the massacre

"What about what you said the night of the massacre? If it was that much of a threat to keep me alive why not just kill me?"

He sighed and closed his eyes again, he turned form me so I was looking at his back. I saw he was tense and I automatically reached out to him. I put one hand on his back and said

"Answer the question Itachi"

"I said what I did that night to try and bide a bit of time for me to neutralise the threat. I thought three years would have been enough, but he only became more insistent to have you. The day I encountered you in the forest I knew the only thing I could do to keep you, and by default, Sasuke safe was to put the seal on you. It kept him from having you and I knew you where safe"

I inched closer to him and put my other hand on his other shoulder; I squeezed them slightly and moved my thumbs over the tight muscle there.

"You didn't answer the second question"

"I couldn't kill you; if I did he would have gone after Sasuke to hurt me"

I nodded even though he couldn't see me and continued to rub his shoulders. I wasn't sure I believed everything he said to me there was more to this story he wasn't telling me. I felt his muscles move under my hands and he relaxed some what. I moved closer to him and sat so my legs where either side of his hips. For some reason I felt the need to comfort him, to hold him. I stopped at the confusing thoughts; my hands froze on his shoulders. I felt Itachi move slightly and he asked

"What is wrong?"

"Why do I feel the need to comfort you?"

He moved away from me and turned so he was looking me in the eyes. I must have looked as puzzled as I felt because he actually answered me

"It's the seal"

"What?" I was not amused

"The seal, it makes you want to be close to me it also will make you want to comfort me. As with all things it does have side effects"

"Side effects? Are you insane?" I snapped, I moved back away from him. I got off the bed and walked away from him.

I went back to the window and looked outside, I was shaking with anger. How could he do this? Was it not bad enough that I was stuck to him with this seal? I heard him get off the bed and walk across the room, before he got within touching distance of me I said

"Don't come near me"

He stopped, a few minutes later he said

"It's a double edge blade"

"What?" I seemed to be using that word a lot tonight.

"The seal, you are not the only one it is effecting which is why I kept it as a last resort"

"Explain" I muttered

"You feel the need to comfort me and in some cases touch me, I feel the need to protect you more so than I ever have"

"So I get the crap end of this deal what a surprise" I turned to face him and said "Take the seal off me"

He shook his head and said

"If I do that he has free running at you"

"He won't I will leave"

"He will follow you, or have some one come and get you"

"For crying out loud Itachi there must be something else we can do, I do not want to be caught up in this! I do not want to be stuck to anyone"

"What? What's happened?" Kisame's confused voice cut across what ever Itachi was about to say.

Both Itachi and I turned to look at the fish man who was now sat up looking back at us both. His eyes skimmed over me then they turned to Itachi

"Itachi, when did you get here?"

"An hour or so ago" replied Itachi his voice distant and cold.

"Right, are we leaving?" Asked Kisame

"Hai, gather your things"

"Leaving? Where are we going Itachi?" I asked

"Our headquarters" he replied

"Is he there?" I asked

"Hai"

I felt my eyes go wide and I snapped

"So your going to take me there even after everything you have just told me?"

"I have to; it's the only place I can keep an eye on you"

"No I am not going"

Itachi turned on me his eyes flashing red; he grabbed the top of my arm and said

"You have no choice Masami"

"The hell I don't" I pulled my arm from his grip and grabbed my pants.

I threw them on over my shorts and threw a top on over my tank top. Itachi just watched me while Kisame stood guard by the door. I glared at the fish man and turned for the window and moved to go through it. As I touched the window I felt pain flare in my shoulder, it worked its way down my back and it made my knees weak. I bit back a cry of pain as tears flooded in my eyes, eventually my knees gave out and I hit the floor with a thud. Itachi moved so he was stood over me, I cringed as the pain continued and placed my hand on my back. Itachi knelt down in front of me and said

"I had to; when you wake we will be in head quarters"

Before I could ask what he was talking about I found myself looking in to his eyes then there was nothing but darkness.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading guys. As always please read and review. I know this probably is not one of my best chapters but please bare with me, I am having a few problems at home at the moment and it's proving to be a bit difficult to find the time or willingness to write at the moment. But please of anyone has any ideas let me know, also I am looking for a co-writer to write the sequel to 'Akane Uchiha: a slayers story' so if anyone would like to co-write let me know please.

Thanks Again

Jus-Chan


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 2587

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Chapter 5

I woke up feeling like I weighed a ton, my body was like led UN moving and unwilling to move. My head was pounding and my eye lids where unresponsive. The only reason I knew I was awake was that I could hear voices. One I knew well, it was Itachi's the other I didn't know it was female. I stopped trying to move my body and I listened to there conversation.

"Itachi it was not a good idea bringing her here"

"Hn" replied Itachi

"Perhaps you should have left her to die" she spoke

"What I do in my spare time is nothing to do with you Konan" snapped Itachi

"It is when it compromises the mission"

"She will not compromise anything; do you doubt I can control my property?"

"I do and so does Pain"

"Leave" Itachi's voice was firm and unyielding

I heard foot steps then the sound of a door opening then seconds later the door closed again. I heard him begin to move towards the bed and I spoke my voice sounding croaky and sore

"Do not come near me I am pissed at you"

"It is understandable, but I need to check the seal" I felt him sit down next to me and seconds later I felt his hands on my shoulders.

I opened my eyes slowly and glared at the man in front of me. He ignored my glaring and pulled me forward and off the bed, he wrapped one arm around my waist while the other moved towards my back. I felt his hand skim over the seal and he spoke softly

"A wound is open, it will need healing"

"Well it wouldn't be open if you hand have been a total shit head!" I snapped.

"Now there is no need for that language"

"Go to hell"

He shook his head softly and placed his hand on my back again; I felt the chakra gather there and asked

"What are you doing?"

"Healing you"

"Oh great the man who can kill everyone in his clan can also heal, am I the only one who finds the irony amusing?" I felt his hand stop moving and his body tense.

"What did I hit a nerve" I snapped as I pulled away from him.

I ignored the look he was giving me and closed my eyes; I did not want to look at him. I felt him move and his hand smoothed across my cheek, I fought to keep my eyes closed. He took in a breath and spoke slowly and softly

"Our clan was weak Masami, now to turn from that conversation you need to get up and get dressed" He stood up and stepped away from the bed.

My eyes flicked open and I watched him walk over to the wardrobe he opened the door and reached inside. He rummaged around inside for a while until finally he pulled his hand back out. My eyes went wide when I saw the clothes he was holding. It was a black kimono with red roses stitched in to the side. It looked like it would hit me at my knees, my eyes flicked from the kimono to his eyes. He looked at me with emotionless eyes and I glared, I hated it when he looked at me like that. I pushed myself forward and asked

"Why have you picked something formal?"

"You need it for when you meet the leader" he replied impassively

I gave him a not so nice look and asked

"This wouldn't be the same person who is a threat to me would it?"

He didn't answer me; instead he turned and walked to the door. As he put his hand on the door handle he spoke

"Get dressed I will be waiting out side for you"

"Itachi" he stopped as he opened the door, he stood waiting for me to talk

"Don't make me go near him"

He sighed and said

"I do not have a choice he is requesting to see you" then he opened the door and walked out.

I sat huddled up on the bed my eyes glued to the door that he had just walked through. I felt my body trembling and my breath come in short gasps. In a list of things I wanted to do being in a room with a psycho from my past was way down there at the bottom. It took me ten minutes to calm myself down enough to move, I slipped across the bed and lifted the covers off my legs. I slipped my feet to the floor and stood up, I walked to the bottom of the bed and ran my fingers over the material of the kimono, it was soft against my finger tips, and I lifted it off the bed. I walked over to the door Itachi had gone through and opened it slightly; he turned his head towards the door an eye brow raised

"Is there a bathroom I can use?"

He nodded and walked back in to the room; he walked to the opposite side of the room and pushed open a door I had not noticed before. I followed him and looked in to the room; he moved away from the door again and made his way back out of the room.

"Your not going to leave me with him are you?"

"Never" he said and then he was back out of the door.

I let out a breath and walked in to the bathroom, I stopped inside the door and looked around the room, to the left of me was a black counter with a mirror above it, next to that was a deep set bath that looked to have marble around it. To the right of the door was a walk in shower and the toilet was next to that. The sink was set in to the counter on my left. A towel rack was on the wall in between the toilet and the shower. It was a nice bathroom more cosy than I would thought of for Itachi. I walked over to the shower and switched the water on, when the water began to heat up I stripped off my clothes and stepped in to the warm spray I put my head back under the water. I scrubbed my hair and my body then I grabbed a towel from out side of the stall. I shut the water off and threw the towel around my body. Stepping out of a stall I Squeezed the excess water out of my hair, I dried off quickly and grabbed the kimono off the counter where I left it. I slipped it on and turned to look in the mirror, The dark material made my already pale skin stand out more, I sighed and grabbed the brush that was next to the sink, I ran it through my hair a few times then placed it back on the counter. I moved away from the mirror and walked back to the door; I opened it and walked out of the room. I walked straight across the room and to the door Itachi had gone through earlier, I placed one hand on the handle and opened the door, Itachi looked up and his eyes went from my feet to my head I one quick swoop. I felt my self blush at the look he was giving me and I looked to the floor. I saw his hand move towards me and he lifted my chin, I was looking up in to his eyes, he leaned down and brushed his lips across my cheek while he said

"You look beautiful"

"Arigato" I replied my voice soft and shy.

He nodded and turned from me, he began walking and I soon fell instep at his side. We walked in silence, weaving through corridors and sometimes vast spaces I took in my surroundings. Eventually I asked him a question that had been plaguing me since he spoke of this head quarters.

"Who exactly is this organisation?"

He took a small breath and said

"We are Akatsuki"

I stopped in my tracks then, Akatsuki? As in the one that was after Naruto and the other tailed beast hosts? I hoped not. He turned and looked at me his eyes flashed red and he stepped forward

"What is wrong?"

"You are after Naruto?"

He glared at me and said

"That is none of your business Masami, now we must go"

I stepped closer to him and hissed

"You will tell me about all of this later"

He looked at me for a few more seconds then very carefully he nodded. I smiled softly and stepped back to his side. He began walking again but I noticed as we got further down the hall he moved closer to me, eventually we stopped outside of a door at the far end of a long hall. Itachi took a breath and raised his hand, before he brought it down on the wood he said

"Stay next to me"

I nodded and then he brought his hand down on the wood. Before he had even put his hand back to his side a voice came though the wood

"Come in Itachi"

Itachi put his hand on the door handle and opened it. I moved closer to him again and we both walked in to the dark room. My eyes adjusted to the lack of light quickly and I scanned the room. My eyes stopped on a figure of a man, he moved closer to us and as he did he became easier to see. First to come in to view was an orange mask, it was swirled and twisted. Then I noticed the black spiked up hair, next was his body he was wearing none descript black clothes. He stopped arms length from us and seemed to be scanning us both from head to foot. I shifted under the intense gaze and tried to shift myself so I was more behind Itachi than next to him. At seeing this movement the man laughed

"Is your little girl scared Itachi?"

Itachi just looked at him impassively, while I continued trying to hide. The man laughed again and walked away from us, he moved further down the room and lowered himself on to a chair there. He motioned for Itachi and I to sit in the chairs opposite him. Itachi sat down first and I sat in the seat next to him. I kept my eyes glued to the floor; I did not want to look at the man who radiated insanity and malice from every fiber of his being. He felt him move and soon he spoke

"Is she aware of why she is here?" he asked

"She is aware of why I wanted her here" Itachi replied

I felt his eyes turn to me and I had to repress a shudder, Itachi moved his hand so he was rubbing soothing circles on my leg. My eyes flicked up and I found myself looking at the man. He looked straight in to my eyes and spoke

"You will be expected to do as you are asked by any member of this organisation; you will heal any wounds regardless of who has them. You will be staying in Itachi's room and you will be expected to be there by 9 o'clock every night" he kept his gaze on me as if he was waiting for me to talk back.

I bit my tongue to stop the immediate snappy remark and looked towards the floor again. I felt Itachi squeeze my leg and I flicked my eyes up to his face, he was not looking at me he was looking at the man. I kept looking at the floor not wanting to lock eyes with him again. Soon Itachi spoke

"And what about when I am on missions?"

I felt the mans attention flick back to Itachi and he spoke

"She will stay in your room; if she leaves it she will be punished"

At that I did look up, the argument was in my throat Itachi looked at me sharply and I swallowed the argument. We sat in silence for a while but I got the feeling Itachi was communicating with the man regardless of the silence. Five minutes had passed when Itachi stood up, I jumped to my feet and felt the mans eyes on me again. Itachi turned to him and said

"I understand but it will take time, as anything of this nature does"

"You better hope it does not take to long or I will take matters in to my own hands"

Itachi fist clenched and he glared at the man in front of him. I had a bad feeling I knew what he was talking about and I felt myself go pale, Itachi looked at me and took hold of my hand. The man laughed and said

"Go Itachi, I have important things to attend to"

Itachi walked out of the room with me trailing behind him. We got half way down the hall and I asked

"He didn't mean what I think he did, did he?"

I waited for a few minutes and when he still didn't answer me I grabbed his arm

"Itachi answer me" I snapped

He looked at me his sharingan still active and he nodded once, my grip loosened on his arm and I asked shakily

"The seal?"

"He knows how to remove it with out harming you"

The way he spoke the last two words made me think about what he had said

"He knows how to remove it with out harming me, but will it harm you?"

"Do not fret Masami, it won't come to that anyway" he turned then and carried on walking down the hall while I just stare after him.

"You say that Itachi but what happens if it does?"

He stopped and turned to me again this time I could feel is anger. I flinched as he walked towards me again; he grabbed the top of my arms and pushed me against the wall. I flinched as my back connected with the wall and he hissed

"You doubt I am able to protect you?"

"Yes, against him I doubt you could protect me"

He glared at me and spoke slowly

"I have protected you from him for three years, you being here makes no difference he will not touch you"

The look in his eyes stopped my thought in there tracks, his eyes where set in determination. His whole body was defiance; just looking at him I knew he would do anything to protect me. I looked over his face again and slowly I reached up to his face. I brushed my hand across his cheek and down his jaw, then back up again. I left my hand against his cheek and said

"For some reason I trust you"

His eyes softened fractionally and he pressed his cheek in to my hand. I stayed still stroking his cheek softly until he spoke again

"We need to get out of the hall and you still look tired"

"I am" I agreed

He nodded and pulled away from me, I stepped next to him and we walked side by side back to his room.

* * *

Ok guys just to let you know the action will start soon but I need to build up Itachi's and Masami's relationship first as well as her friendships with members of Akatsuki (who will be coming in to it soon I promise) Also I have no idea when I will next update as I have had a pretty bad time at the moment so all I will say is I will update as quick a I can.

Thanks again fro reading and please read and review

Jus-Chan


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 3460

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Chapter 6

I woke with a start, sweat dripped from my forehead down my face. My breath was coming in gasps and my whole body was shaking. I pushed myself in to a sitting position and looked around the room, Itachi wasn't here he had left to go on a mission some hours before. The room was dark, I shuddered feeling the need for more light in the room, I could feel the dream pushing at me trying to come back to the fore front of my mind. I slipped out of the bed and made my way over to the door, I stopped and felt up the wall for the light switch I knew was there. I flicked the switch and the room was soon bathed in light, I sighed and made my way back to the bed. I slipped back under the covers and leaned against the head board. I slipped my eyes closed and thought about everything including the dream. I had not had dreams like this since before the massacre, I remembered the one before the clan murder and I shivered not wanting to delve deeper in to it. Was the reason I was having these dreams Itachi? I didn't know and something told me I didn't want to know. I sighed again and opened my eyes, I was bored and Itachi wasn't here to torment. I slipped back out of the bed and walked around the room looking for something to occupy my mind, I opened draws and cupboards looking for anything and all I came up with was the thought that Itachi was a very neat and clean person. I snorted at that and carried on looking around, as I looked I realised there was one place I had not looked, under the bed. I smirked and lowered myself to the floor; I lay on my stomach and slipped myself under the bed. I reached out and swiped my hand under the bed trying to feel if anything was hidden there. I couldn't feel anything under there and sighed again, as I began to pull my hand back out my wrist scraped across a floor board. I hissed in pain and pulled my arm the rest of the way out, I looked over my wrist and frowned when I saw blood dripping from a cut there. Irritated I sat up and kicked out at the bed, it moved slightly and I saw the offending floor board. I reached out again to pull it up; it slipped from the hole easily. I placed the floor board next to me and reached inside the hole, but before I touched anything inside I felt blood dripping down my hand. I pulled my hand out quickly not wanting to get any of my blood inside the hole. I stood up and walked over to the bathroom. Stepping inside I grabbed some bandages and quickly began wrapping them around my wrist, I walked out of the room as I tied the bandage I threw myself back on to the floor and reached inside the hole again. I felt my hand come in contact with what felt like a box. I grabbed it and slowly lifted it out; I placed it on the floor and slowly lifted the lid. It was full of paper and scrolls. I quickly looked at the door then I turned my attention back to the box. I took out the first scroll, opening it I looked over the content; it was an old mission scroll from Konoha. It looked to be from an ANBU mission. I rolled it back up and put it to the side of me, I picked though the next few scrolls all of them old missions, some where simple others where assassinations and infiltrations. I was shocked at the sheer number of mission scrolls Itachi had kept; I always thought he wanted nothing to do with the village he once called home. I pushed the rest of the scrolls aside and looked in to the box again, there was an envelope at the bottom of it, and it was an old wrinkled thing. I pulled it out of the box and turned it around; I lifted the folded piece of paper and took out what was inside. The first thing I noticed was it was all full of photographs. The second thing I noticed was they where all of our family. I flicked through them one by one, the first was of him and Sasuke stood outside the gates of the Uchiha estate, the second was just Sasuke when he was training. There three of his parents and one of him and Sasuke stood either side of the clan leaders. The next was one of me, my eyes widened as I remembered the day this picture was taken

_(Flashback)_

_It was a sunny day in Konoha and I was walking along the worn paths that lead through the forest surrounding the Uchiha estate. I was humming a tune to myself while I walked. Today was one of the very rare occasions I did not have missions or training it was relaxing .I smiled softly to myself and walked a bit faster. Today I was meeting up with Itachi and Shisui to go for something to eat then we where going to the summer festival. I broke in to a run and burst out of the tree line, I saw Itachi and Shisui stood talking by the river and I decided to have a bit of fun. I kept my speed up and when I was close enough I jumped at Shisui. He yelped and fell backwards into the river; I kept my balance and began to laugh at the look of pure shock on Shisui's face. Itachi stepped up beside me and raised his eye brow with a slight smirk on his face, while I continued laughing. Shisui grumped and snapped_

"_Ha-ha very funny Masami, you know you should respect your elders not bully them" _

"_Shisui the day you start to act like you're older than me is the day I will show you respect" I replied_

"_She has a point Shisui" said Itachi_

_I giggled and reached out to help Shisui out of the river. He took my hand and I pulled him out of the water. He stood next to me and said_

"_You really are nasty some days"_

"_I know" I said with a smile._

_Itachi smirked again. I gave Shisui a quick hug then asked_

"_Should we go?"_

"_Hn" said Itachi I knew that one translated in to yes._

"_Wait!" said Shisui as Itachi and I began to walk off._

_We both stopped and turned to look at the older Uchiha. He pulled out a camera and said_

"_Pictures. My Okaa-San wanted some taken of today since it is rare we three are together" _

_I sighed and said_

"_I do not like having pictures taken so get stuffed" _

"_Please Masami-Chan" Shisui gave me puppy eyes._

_I smirked and shook my head_

"_Nope" I turned to walk away and found a hand latched on to my arm preventing my escape._

_I looked down and then slowly looked up until I was looking at Itachi. He smirked and said_

"_We can indulge him this once" _

"_No we can't" I said frowning._

_Itachi's smirk got wider as he threw me forward, I stumbled and eventually stood straight, I turned to glared at the stubborn Uchiha, only to find he was no where in the area. I grumbled and snapped_

"_Itachi you baka!"_

"_Be nice Masami" he said from behind me, I spun around and found him stood there holding a white rose._

_I frowned at him; it wasn't every day you saw the Uchiha prodigy holding a white rose. Or any flower for that matter. He stepped closer to me and held the rose out. I looked at him the question in my eyes and he smirked and said_

"_One picture Masami, then we can go" _

"_No, I don't like having pictures taken" I said as I smacked his hand away_

"_You never argue when Mikoto-Sama asks for a picture" said Shisui _

_I turned to him and snapped_

"_She terrifies me is why, not one person in this clan would argue with her" I stopped and though about that "Except you. But we expect that from you"_

"_Fine I will just go and get Mikoto-Sama then" replied Shisui as he turned to walk away_

"_Oh no you don't!" I snapped as I dashed forward and grabbed his arm._

_In the struggle to keep him on one place Shisui dropped the camera. And I smiled waiting to hear it hit the floor. Instead I caught movement out of the corner of my eyes. I turned smile till in place and was stunned to find Itachi holding the camera, he pushed the button and before I knew it the picture had been taken and the camera placed in Itachi's weapon pouch. I glared at him and hissed_

"_Why did you do that?"_

"_Despite the fact you where fighting with my stupid cousin, you looked happy. It made a nice picture. Plus now the argument is over so we can leave"_

"_Some days I hate you both" I grumbled_

_Shisui laughed and slung one arm across my shoulders and the other across Itachi's. _

"_No you don't Masami, if you did hate us you wouldn't have put up with us for this long" _

_I laughed and Itachi smirked_

"_Some days Shisui I forget how stupid you are" _

"_Hey!" _

_(End of Flashback)_

I felt the tears running down my face and I quickly wiped them away. I had been so happy that day, Shisui and Itachi had both been happy to. But no more than two weeks later Shisui vanished and was declared dead. That was the last memory I had of Shisui and it was the best one I could ask for. I remember the day the clan was called in to the meeting room and the announcement was made that Shisui had officially been declared dead. I had broken down, no one could give me comfort, well one person could have. Itachi. But he had vanished straight after Fugaku had spoken the words. No one saw him for close to three days and when he did come home he looked like he had taken on a whole army. I shook my head and tried to clear the thoughts; I placed the picture back in the box and decided enough was enough. I picked everything back up and threw it all back in the box I closed the lid and quickly put it back under the bed. When I pulled myself back out from under the bed I sat down cross legged on the floor, I thought about my situation. This was something I had been putting off for a while now. I frowned and shifted slightly, I hated waiting, I hated being kept in the dark and most of all I hated being threatened. But I was letting all three happen; I was standing back and playing a damsel in distress and for what? For Itachi? For Sasuke? No because I had given up. I had given up fighting and arguing I was allowing myself to be pushed around because Itachi had played a power game. He had shown me he was stronger and for that reason I had rolled over and agreed to it all. The more I thought about it the more I grew angry; I had never been pushed around in my life, and not just because of my status within the clan. But because of my skills, my skills as a shinobi. The skills I had not used since I arrived here. And why had I not used them? Because I had given in and decided I should not fight fate. I shook my head at that I was starting to sound like a Hyuuga. But still was it fate? Would I have always ended up here? I didn't think so, like Naruto I knew in my heart that people decide there own fates. That they decide what path they will take in life. And I knew this was not my path, I knew I could not be pushed around. I would not be pushed around, I would not bow to Itachi and the mystery man because they where stronger. And I would not be used by anyone. I got to my feet slowly and smirked, I would make my stand against Itachi and the seal. I would do anything to go home, to sit with my friends, to see Sasuke smile with team seven. To watch him grow in to the strong, dependable man I knew he would be. And most importantly of all, I would not let Itachi rule over me. I walked to the door my steps light and making no sound, my ANBU training had kicked in and in a house full of S-Class criminals I would need it. I opened the door quietly; I slipped out in to the hall and slowly closed the door behind me. Turning left I made my way down the corridor, keeping alert for anyone who might also be around. Sensing no one I smiled and shook my head. The damn arrogant idiots must think I was not a threat. I came to the end of the corridor and looked left, then right.

"Which way?" I muttered to myself, after a few more seconds I decided "Right"

I carried on down the corridor again keeping alert but apparently I wasn't being careful enough. I ducked and two kunai missed my head by inches. I glared and spun around, I wasn't shocked to find myself looking at Kisame, and Itachi must have warned him I would try something like this.

"Now, now little Uchiha where are you going?" he asked

"Anywhere that is not here" I snapped back

"I can't let you do that little Uchiha, so you have a choice. Either come back to the room on your own or I will drag you there" he said almost sounding bored as he did.

I smirked and said

"You, fish boy, have no hope in hell of dragging me anywhere. At least not while I am conscious"

I was baiting him and I knew it, but I had to get him to attack me, not the other way around. That way I could use my size and height to my advantage. He glared at me and hissed

"Itachi told me not to harm you but you are pushing it"

"He probably told you not to because he knew you would lose" I snapped back.

I watched the anger fill his eyes and I hoped to god this worked if not I was one dead Uchiha. I smirked at that and wondered why I hadn't just killed myself and saved all this hassle? I would be with my family and be happy not fighting stupid fish men, thinking of fish men now probably wasn't the time to drift off. I flicked my eyes back to his and watched as he took in how I was stood I knew he was looking for a weak spot but I didn't have any. Well none that I knew of, I watched as he flicked his eyes back to mine. Then to my complete and utter surprise he started laughing. I raised my eye brow in confusion and hissed

"Why is this so funny?"

"Ah little Uchiha we are going to have fun with you around. I must admit when you came here I though all that feisty energy had been sucked out of you by Itachi, turns out it had gone in to hiding"

"I do not hide"

"You do and you know it. Though I am surprised it took you this long to fight back, you don't seem like the kind of chick to take to much shit. I can see why Itachi likes you"

"For one; do not refer to me as a chick. And secondly I do not care what Itachi likes or does not like he can go to hell with the rest of you"

He smiled and said

"Come on Masami; just go back to the room"

"No"

"I will force you to if I have to"

"You can try"

He shook his head and took his sword off his back, he placed it on the ground and shook his head

"Last chance Uchiha"

"Go to hell"

The next thing I knew he was moving, he was going faster than I ever thought someone of his size could. He swung his sword and I dived out of the way. I rolled across the ground and got back to my feet, I felt him move again and I ducked, aiming a kick at his knee as I did. He jumped back and smirked

"You're fast"

I inclined my head and quickly began hand seals. He watched it and smirked

"Fire is useless against me"

"Not using fire" I muttered as I finished the last seal.

The hall was suddenly filled with light and the sound of chirping birds.

"Raikiri"

"How do you know that?" snapped Kisame

"Doesn't matter" I took off straight for him.

He watched me close the distance between us and he didn't move. Vaguely I wondered why. If I hit him with the jutsu it would kill him, yet he stood watching me instead. Then I knew why, in a swirl of ash a figure appeared, before the ash had gone I knew who it was, Itachi. He was stood in between me and Kisame. I didn't stop, I didn't even pause. One way or another I was getting out of the hell hole and home again. I sped up and knew in second I would hit Itachi then my problems would be over.

"Cease and desist" said Itachi

"No"

I was mere seconds away from hitting him when suddenly he wasn't there. I blinked in confusion until I felt something hit my stomach, the Raikiri died down and I flew backwards. My back hit the wall with a crack and I drew in a hissing breath. I looked up and saw Itachi standing motionless looking down at me. I growled out and got back to my feet, standing in front of him I hissed

"Move"

"You are not leaving; I thought I made that clear"

"I do not and will not take orders from you"

"You are being foolish"

I snarled then and moved to make hand seals.

"You won't win this fight"

"Then I will die trying" I said as I finished the last seal "Katon Ryuuka no jutsu"

Flames burst from my mouth and headed towards Itachi, while he was momentarily distracted I took off down the hall and away from the two Akatsuki. I ran as fast as I could, everything blurred in to one. But for some reason I didn't need to see where I was going, I knew where the exit was, I could smell the fresh air. I pushed myself harder almost feeling like I was flying, I swung myself around a corner and almost sighed in joy when I saw two big oak doors, one was partially open and I could see the fresh green outside. I burst through the open door and smirked, but the smirk soon faded when I felt the chakra behind me. Itachi was hot on my trail, I needed to move. I looked around trying to decide on the best way to go when suddenly I heard a voice.

"_Left and in to the thin tree line, he will never expect it" _

"What the hell?" I muttered

"_Just go now Masami!"_

I faced left and just as I took a step forward I felt a hand on my arm, then I was airborne. I hit a tree just to my right and felt my breath leave me. I coughed and tried to steady my breathing as I looked up. I looked straight in to Itachi's Sharingan and glared

"I hate you" It was childish but it was the first thing that came to mind.

"Hn" was his reply

He stepped forward and I snapped

"If you come within an inch of me I swear to Kami I will kill you"

"You are stupid Masami, I told you of the danger you're in yet you ignore me and still try to run. Why?" he asked ignoring my threat

Then I asked the first thing that came to mind

"Did you kill Shisui?"

* * *

Answer to Questions

Ok so you will notice the bit about Shisui and be thinking 'what the hell?' well if you notice nothing about Shisui's 'death' was put in to this story at any point. There is a very good reason for that and why it is only just being brought up now. I hope you will all soon understand the significance of this as the story goes on.

You will also notice Masami seems to have gotten her back bone back. Well I had a few people point out she was going a bit 'Mary sue' ( That made me giggle ha-ha. So thanks for that K-sen) I just wanted to say I wasn't keeping her like that, Masami is a strong female and it will show a bit more but I hope this chapter clears a few things up.

Also so sorry for the long time in between updates I have been very busy at home and not had much time to sit and write. I hope this makes up for it. As always please read and review.

Thanks a lot guys

Jus-Chan


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 2004

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Chapter 7

Itachi moved forward and before I knew what had happened I was on my feet and pinned to the tree. He glared down at m and I glared right back at him. I was not taking shit from him, not now and not ever. He pushed in to me and said

"We will not discuss this"

"Yes we will, what happened to him Itachi?"

He stepped back from me and grabbed my wrist, I hissed in pain as he squeezed it tightly, then I found myself being dragged behind him. He dragged me in to the trees; he carried on walking for a few miles while I just glared daggers in to the back of his head. He stopped after a few more minutes and slammed me back in to a tree. I snapped my head up and hissed

"If you don't get the hell off me I swear to Kami I will put you through every tree in a two mile radius"

"You haven't got the strength, you know the seal will act up if you hurt me anyway" he snapped back.

"I don't care about the damn seal, what I care about is what happened to Shisui"

He pushed away from me and turned his back towards me, I pushed off the tree and asked

"Did you kill him?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Three people in that village I was close to, three people I would have trusted with my life. Shisui was one of them"

"The other two?"

"None of your business" I stepped up so I was beside him and said "What happened?"

"I have no reason to tell you" he snapped

"Then tell me one thing"

"What?"

"Is he dead?"

He took a deep breath and turned to me, he began to move forward and I frowned and took a step back.

"Tell me, you don't need to be near me to tell me"

"No he is not" he said the words with no emotion in his voice

I felt my heart beat faster; my breath came in sharp gasps. Shisui was alive? But where was he? Itachi stepped forward again and I growled and stepped back.

"Will you just stay the fuck away from me"

"Last time I saw Shisui he was alive, I do not know if he is now" He said the words as he again moved closer to me. I knew he was using the information to get closer but for some reason I was letting it happen.

"You didn't kill him but you killed the clan? Why?" I snapped back and he stopped dead in his tracks.

Turning slightly he said

"He wasn't on the estate"

"Bull shit! I had seen him about 20 minutes before; he was on his way back to the estate"

Turning back to face me fully he said

"My reasons are my own Masami, I did not kill Shisui for my own reasons like I did not kill you for my own reasons" Then he began to walk away

I shook my head at his back and said

"I will get out of this Itachi, you know that"

"I know, and as always I will try to stop you"

"You can't stop me all the time, I will eventually get out"

"I know"

Than he walked off in to the tree's and left me standing alone. I frowned and turned on my heel. I was annoyed I didn't get the answers I was looking for; sure he told me Shisui was still alive but he did not tell me why. And I wondered if our mystery maniac knew there was another Uchiha alive? He probably didn't, if he did I was willing to bet he would have already found him and dragged him back to this hell hole. I kicked a stone out of my way and wandered further in to the tree's. I knew I couldn't go to far, the seal would play up and no matter how tough I made myself out to be to Itachi I knew the seal would cripple me. I sighed and ran my hands through my hair, I wanted to run, I wanted to find Shisui and have him be there for me like he always was. But I knew Itachi would find me before I found Shisui and would stop me. I grumbled to myself and kicked another rock in to the trees. I heard a grunt of pain and I snapped

"I am not running away Kisame"

"I didn't think you where little Uchiha, I just came out to check Itachi hadn't been to harsh"

"Like you care" I snapped as I threw myself in to a sitting position.

Kisame looked down at me and said

"Not everyone is your enemy Masami, I for one am not. Maybe to feel a bit better here you should make a friend"

"Like who? You?" I said

"It's just an offer little Uchiha"

"Maybe I don't need a friend, maybe I just need to be free. Not one Uchiha in history had ever bowed to anyone. Yet he expects me to play a lap dog. Well I will not, Itachi will have two choices, Let me go or kill me"

Kisame shook his head and said

"He won't let you go, nor will he kill you. He is not doing this to hurt you he is doing it to protect you"

"I don't need protecting"

"Yes, you do" he said then he turned and walked away.

I ground my teeth together and muttered a few choice words under my breath about stupid blue men. I don't know how long I sat there for. I wasn't aware of time and I wasn't aware of anything around me, I sat my eyes fixed on a tree not to far away. My mind was wandering, I was thinking about the past. My friends, my family but most of all I was thinking about Shisui and Sasuke. The two more members of my clan that where alive and the two people I would love to be with. I sighed and looked away from the tree, standing up I wiped my pants and began to walk back towards the Akatsuki base. I walked out of the tree line and frowned at the fact I was actually going back to the damn place. I got half way to the front door and stopped dead. I felt the blood drain from my face and my heart began pumping like mad; I turned towards the trees and took off in to a run. I burst through the branches and ran towards the chakra I could sense, but as I ran I could feel people coming up behind me. I moved quicker and hoped I could stay a head of Itachi and Kisame. I activated my sharingan and looked through the trees, my eyes stopped when I saw him. Sasuke was stood in a clearing, next to him was Sakura and next to her was Naruto. I pushed myself to move faster and soon I burst through the tree line and in to the clearing. All three members of team seven turned to look at me in surprise but before any of them could say anything I spoke

"You need to leave now"

"Masami?" Sasuke's voice was full of shock

"Leave" I snapped, I was beginning to panic. I could feel Itachi and Kisame closing in on us.

Sakura looked to the direction Kisame and Itachi where coming from and she snapped out

"We need to go" She grabbed both of the boy's hands and began to pull them away from the clearing.

"Not without Masami" Said Sasuke as he turned back to grab me.

As soon as his hand landed on my arm Itachi's voice rang across the clearing.

"Long time no see Ototo"

Sasuke's eyes flicked up and glared at Itachi. He pulled me behind him and never took his eyes off his older brother. I put my hand on Sasuke's shoulder and said

"Sasuke don't fight him, just leave"

The younger Uchiha pulled out of my grip and hissed at his brother

"It was your fault, she left because of you"

Itachi didn't reply in fact he wasn't even looking at Sasuke he was watching me. I glared at him and tried to pull Sasuke back to me.

"She isn't going back with you Itachi"

"She can not leave here; if she does she will die"

Sasuke's eyes flicked from Itachi to me then back again.

"What are you talking about?"

Itachi smirked and looked at me

"He doesn't know about the seal? I would have thought you would have told him"

"Itachi shut up" I growled

He smirked again and turned his attention back to Sasuke

"She is coming back with me Ototo there will be no argument about it"

Sasuke reached behind him and pulled out his sword, swinging it in front of him he said

"Over my dead body"

"That, Ototo, can be arranged" hissed Itachi, he turned slightly to Kisame and said "Get Masami"

I watched as Sakura and Naruto moved closer to me and Sasuke stepped out closer to Itachi. I looked to Sakura and said

"We need to stop Sasuke fighting him"

"Masami we worked out how to get the seal off you, we came here to take you home"

I looked at the young girl shock running through me; they had worked out how to remove the seal? How? Would it work?

"How do you remove it?"

Naruto stepped closer to me and said

"You kill Itachi"

I froze, kill Itachi? That was how the seal would be removed. My eyes flicked from Sakura to Itachi, I watched him as he looked at Sasuke. Could I really let him be killed? I watched as he blocked an attack from Sasuke and thought that yes maybe I could. That was until I thought about what he had said, he had told me he didn't kill Shisui and the last time he had seen him he was alive. I needed to know where he had last seen him. I watched as Itachi pulled out his own sword and I had, had enough. I pushed away from Naruto and Sakura and moved towards the two idiots of my clan. I heard Naruto shout me but I ignored him. I reached Sasuke first and kicked out; I caught him in the base of the back and watched as he dropped his sword. As it fell I took hold of it by the handle, I swung it upwards and blocked Itachi's sword from hitting his brother. Everyone in the clearing stopped, no one moved. I looked in to Itachi's eyes and hissed

"Enough, no one is killing anyone"

"Masami" said Sasuke

"No Sasuke, take your team and leave"

Itachi pulled his sword back and held it loosely at his side. I turned back to Sasuke and threw him his sword. He watched me with a confused look and asked

"Why?"

"I want answers and he will give them to me" I replied

"No, its more than that I can see it. I just can't believe you would trust him"

"I don't trust him"

Sasuke's eyes went hard and he snapped

"We won't come for you again"

"I don't need you to, I can look after myself" I said with a small smile

Sasuke just looked at me for a few more seconds then slowly nodded. I walked over to him and kissed him on his cheek, before I pulled back I whispered

"Shisui is still alive, find him" then I pulled away, turned my back on him and walked back to Itachi.

I heard Sasuke walk back to his team and I heard them leave. I felt the tears in my eyes and I looked to the floor. I walked straight past Itachi and Kisame and made my way back to the Akatsuki base. I knew I would regret this decision but for the moment I couldn't bring myself to regret it now. Some days I wondered why people said I was smart.

* * *

I am so sorry about the long time between updates! I have just been so busy and in and out of hospital I just haven't had the time to update. I do hope this chapter makes up for it though. I want to say Thank you to Megz0r for reminding me I was neglecting you all lol she made me laugh so thank you Megz.

As always please read and review and I will try to get a new chapter up very soon. 'The way of the Uchiha' will also be updated in the next day or so.

Thank you all for sticking with me

Jus-Chan


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 2116

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

* * *

Chapter 8

I slammed my way back in to Itachi's room, the sadness had gone and was now replaced with anger. I punched the wall over and over trying to get the anger out; on the third punch I felt something grab my arm. I spun and came face to face with Itachi; I glared and yanked my arm out of his grasp. He let me step away from him and said

"That was stupid"

"I didn't ask for your opinion and until I do shut up" I snapped

I turned away from him and walked to the other side of the room my main thought was the further away from him I was the less chance there was of me trying to kill him. I closed my eyes so I didn't have to look at him, I couldn't believe I had just blown my one chance of getting away from the prat. But of course me being me I had to stay, and the worse thing is I couldn't even understand why I had done it myself. I threw myself on to the low window ledge and stayed there, I put my elbows on my knees and my face in my hands. I was so damn stupid. I felt him moving closer to me and I muttered

"Back off or you're dead"

"You doubt your decision to stay" he moved closer again and said "Now my own question is why did you stay?"

"If I knew that I wouldn't be sat here kicking myself, now bugger off"

"I can not leave" he said quietly

"Why not?" I snapped

"It's past nine o'clock both of us are ordered to stay within the room" he walked away from me and sat on the bed.

I lifted my head with the intention of glaring at him but I froze when I saw him taking his top off. I quickly looked away and shook my head; I hated this man I really did. I felt him move and soon he was stood in front of me again, I growled under my breath about men and there stupid ways then asked

"What do you want?"

"I need to get there"

"Why?"

"To close the curtains, must you be difficult?"

"I must indeed, now bugger off I am quite happy sitting here"

He moved forward and I felt his very bare and very muscled upper body brush against me. I jumped and pushed out and caught him in the chest. He stumbled backwards and I growled

"Stay away"

He lifted his head and smirked, and I glared.

"You get away from me and put a damn top on"

"You won't let me near you when I am not wearing a top"

"I won't let you near me full stop now go away from me"

"You can not keep pushing me away Masami, if we do not do as ordered he will take things in to his own hands"

"Let him try" I snapped

"The fact is he will try and he will make you succumb, you are not strong enough to fight him"

"Oh and you are?"

"No I know I can not, you how ever think you can take on the entire world. You can not Masami and you are stupid to think otherwise"

"No Itachi I am not stupid, and I don't think I can take on the whole world. But I will not just let people order me around and let them treat me like I am property because I am not!" by now I was shouting and Itachi seemed taken back by my anger, though I couldn't understand why he had seen me in a bad mood many times.

He stepped away from me and walked over to the bed sitting down he looked up at me and said

"I do not think of you as property Masami and I never will. But you must understand that he will not care what you think nor will he care what you feel"

"I get that but you are being a total prick about it"

"No I am not I am trying to get you to see all of this but you will not, if pushing you is the only way to make you see then that is what I must do"

"Oh I won't see it? How the hell can I not I am living it. And I hate you for it, I actually hate you more now than I did the night you killed the clan"

He stopped moving, went almost completely ridged. Slowly he stood up until he was stood in front of me. He moved and before I knew what he was doing his hand was against my face. He made me look him dead in the eyes and asked

"You hate me more now? You hate me for this but not for killing the clan? Why?"

I pulled away from him and turned my back on him. I didn't want to answer this question and I knew he knew it. He gripped the top of my arm and span me around to face him; I glared at him and said

"We are not having this conversation"

"Yes we are, why hate me more for this? I would have thought killing off our whole family would have pained you more" his voice was nasty when he said it.

"Because it does, and you're a jack ass get the hell off me"

I tried to push him away again and he stopped me, grabbing both my wrists he turned and threw me on the bed, before I could get up he moved pinning me there. I glared up at him and hissed

"Let me up"

"No I don't think I will"

"Itachi just let me go" I meant it in more than one way.

"No tell me why this is more angering to you"

"Because I trusted you not to hurt me!" I shouted it before I realised what I had said.

He froze again and his eyes widened, his grip loosened and I slipped out of his grasp and away from him. I was across the room before he even noticed I had moved. He turned so he was sat on the bed and he looked up at me. I glared back and he said

"You hate me now because you trusted me?"

"I did trust you, even when I made this deal with you Itachi I trusted you. But now I know I was wrong to ever trust some one like you. You don't care about any one but your self and it's pathetic" I spat.

"I did all of this to protect you" he said

"No you did all of this because you think anyone who isn't you is weak, well I am not. I can look after myself"

He shook his head and said

"I know you are not weak but I also know your limits..."

Before he could finish I butted in

"How do you know my limits? For three years you played absent and in three years I trained. You have no idea what I can and can't do Itachi"

He nodded then and said

"Yes you are right I don't know what you can do now, but I know no matter how hard you have trained you are not strong enough to defend your self against him"

"Him, never a name just 'him' who the hell is he?"

"I can't tell you that" he said

"Well it has to be someone from the Uchiha clan because of the sharingan which is the main reason I was kept alive wasn't it"

"No it wasn't"

"Yeah the hell it wasn't" I stepped closer to him and asked "Who is it?"

"Uchiha Madara"

It was my turn to freeze my mouth opened and I was pretty sure I looked like a fish out of water. Madara Uchiha was alive? And he was the one behind all of this? Oh hell no wonder Itachi was adamant I wouldn't win against him, hell I knew I wouldn't. I looked at him and asked

"Why didn't you just tell me this to begin with?"

"You didn't need to know"

I glared and stomped over to him

"You are aware he should be dead by now" I said

"I am" he muttered

"So ignoring the fact the guy should be dead I still needed to know Itachi"

"No you didn't I was dealing with it"

"Yes because you have done such a good job up to now" I snapped back.

He moved before I could even process it, in seconds I was pinned against the wall, my arms above my head and his body pressed up against mine. I hissed in pain as my back hit the wall. I glared up at him and he snapped

"I have done everything in my power to protect you and Sasuke, there is only so much that I can do when it is someone like him I am up against"

"How have you protected Sasuke? By killing the clan and leaving him on his own?" I growled back

"He is protected which is all you need to know"

"Tell me how Itachi? How is he protected when no one is there to help him? To support him, he needs his family and you ripped them away from him!"

"Because even though he doesn't know it he still has me! I have been and will always watch over him"

I stopped then thinking about what he had said, my mind mulled over his words while he just watched me. Eventually I looked back at him and said

"You didn't kill him that night because you couldn't bring yourself to do it. You love him to much to hurt him"

He refused to look me in the eyes; I grumbled to myself and turned his head so he was looking at me.

"Why didn't you just tell me this?"

"That night and every day since you would not have believed me"

Ok there he had a point.

"Why do you care if I believe you or not?"

He just shook his head and backed away from me, sheesh men and there reluctance to speak about feelings. It's stupid.

I stepped away from the wall and sat on the bed. I sat cross legged and put my elbows on my knees with my face in my hands. I heard Itachi opening draws and cupboards and I ignored him. My brain was still trying to process everything, talk about information over load. I felt the bed dip and I looked up, Itachi was sat arms length from me, he seemed to be lost in thought, which for him was nothing unusual. I remembered that look for when we where younger, Shisui and I would be sparring while Itachi would just sit staring in to space. I always wondered what he was thinking about but I never asked. I turned to him fully and asked

"What are you thinking about?"

He turned to look at me and said

"Nothing, we should go to sleep it's getting late" he stood and moved to the other side of the bed.

I sighed and shifted slightly so I was lying on the bed but on top of the covers. I lay looking up at the ceiling my mind on everything Itachi had told me. I felt Itachi move and I ignored him. I could feel him looking at me

"What?" I asked a bit annoyed

"What are you thinking about?" he asked

Irritating git, there where days I wondered why I hadn't strangled him when we where kids.

"Nothing" I replied

"Yes you are what is it?"

"Sasuke" I mumbled

He moved again and asked

"What about him?"

"I told him about Shisui"

"You had no right"

"He has a right to know and you know it, either way it's done and there is nothing you can do about it"

He sighed and moved again, I shook my head and closed my eyes. But I couldn't sleep I knew I wouldn't be able to, to many things had been said and due to that I wondered what Itachi's real reason behind the clan massacre was. I turned slightly and asked

"Do you think Sasuke will find Shisui?"

"Hn"

"Jerk"

I knew he was smirking. I turned to look at me and said

"Go to sleep, I have a mission in the morning and your constant talking is annoying" then he turned away again.

I grumbled to myself and closed my eyes again. As I tried to drift off to sleep I had one thought.

'Find him Sasuke'

* * *

Hello people. Sorry it has taken me a while to update for those of you who checked my profile you will know the reason for those who haven't I have been very ill the past few weeks and have been concentrating on getting better. I have been writing while ill but I haven't been doing much. As I was feeling better I decided to get off my butt and finish this chapter. I hope you all like it and as always please read and review

Thanks

Jus-Chan.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Word Count: 3285

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 9

I woke up the next morning with a banging headache; I turned over in the bed to see if Itachi is awake only to remember that he had gone on a mission. I sighed and sat up the covers slipping to my waist. I looked down at the covers wondering when they had been put over me, I knew I ha fallen asleep on top of them. Shaking my head I pulled them off me and got off the bed. When I was stood up I stretched a bit and made my way to the bathroom, after a quick shower and a change of clothes I was back in the bed room wondering what the hell to do next. I sat on the bed thinking about maybe reading a book, or perhaps trying to get a message back to Konoha when the bed room door burst open. I shot up off the bed and stood staring at Kisame; before I could say anything he grabbed my wrist and dragged me out of the room.

"No time to talk little Uchiha, we need you too heal someone"

"Quit dragging me" I snapped

"Nope no time to doddle little girl" he said as he ran faster.

We ran down 6 or 7 corridors until finally we stepped in to what looked like a very homey living room. But I wasn't given time to take in the décor I was pushed over to the couch and I feel to my knee's in front of it. Lying in a pool of blood was a blonde haired man; at least I thought he was a man. There was a large hole in his chest and multiple cuts to his arms. I inspected the hole closer and my eyes widened when I realised what had made it. Raikiri, so either Sasuke or Kakashi had done this. I looked over the man again and spoke softly.

"I don't think I can heal him"

"Why?" asked Kisame

"The hole in his chest was caused by Raikiri; it wasn't low level like mine which means it was either Kakashi or Sasuke who used it. This means there will be extensive damage; I do not have enough chakra to heal that kind of damage"

Kisame knelt down next to me and asked

"If I can lend you my chakra can you heal him?"

"Ah so he is a he" I said with a smile, I looked back at the blue man and answered "Hai I could but it would leave you at a disadvantage if I where to try to escape"

"I don't think you will try little Uchiha, use my chakra"

I nodded and took his hands, I moved towards the blonde and said

"Keep your hands over mine, and when I need it channel your chakra in to my hands. But I warn you if you don't know how to heal or never have before it can drain you"

"I'll live, now lets get this done before Itachi gets back"

I nodded and asked

"You think he will be back so soon?"

"I know he will"

"Hn, well lets get this done"

I channelled my chakra in to my hands and then down in to the body below me. I scanned over the internal damage and found his stomach, liver, kidneys and intestines had been damaged. I sighed and pulled my chakra back, I felt Kisame shudder behind me and he said

"It's bad"

"It is, but its not beyond me, now get ready I will need your chakra as soon as I begin"

I placed my hands directly over the wound and began to pour chakra in to the wound, seconds later a stronger and nearly over whelming chakra joined mine. I gasped and lost grip of it for a second until I got used to it and channelled it in to healing the blonde. I worked on his stomach first I had to stop the stomach acid from getting in to his other organs and blood stream. Next was his intestine that took seconds to do as it was only a small rip. His kidneys seemed to have sustained the most damage and would take the longest to heal so I ignored them for the moment and concentrated on his liver. It was slightly inflamed but nothing to bad, once I had it reduced to its normal size I moved on to his kidneys, I muttered

"Will take a while, multiple rips, inflamed, bleeding out, you up to it?"

"As much as I will ever be little Uchiha" Kisame replied

"Good, keep the chakra coming or your friend won't live"

"I wouldn't go as far as to say friend" he scoffed

"Either way he will die if you stop channelling for even a second"

"Fine I get it now let's get this done"

I smirked and pushed both of our chakras into the blonde. I moved it to the biggest rip and began to slowly heal it, it was like using tiny stitches and it would take some time. Kisame kept up an even chakra flow through to me and I knew without that I wouldn't have been able to do this, but controlling his chakra as well as mine was proving to be difficult, not only was mine depleting but his was rather unruly and it was difficult to control. I could feel him trying to help me direct it and it helped a lot. After 15 minutes or so the first rip was healed and there where three more to go, I moved the chakra to the next rip and began the healing process. This continued until all the rips had been healed. The bleeding had stopped when the second rip was healed. The inflammation was the last ting to deal with and would take only seconds. I began to take the swelling down while I checked the function of the rest of his organs, everything was working fine and he would be up and about in days. I slowly pulled our combined chakras out, I felt Kisame's retreat back to his and the small amounts of my own come back in to me. I sat back on my heels and looked at the blonde, he looked better now, he had more colour in his cheeks and his breathing had evened out. I sighed and wiped one hand across my face, I hadn't done a healing like that since the day I left ANBU. I watched as Kisame got to his feet and moved to the blonde, he lifted the blonde and said

"I'll take him to his room to rest, can I trust you to stay here?" he asked

"Oh yes because I am in tip top condition to run away" I muttered as I pulled myself to my feet.

Kisame laughed and said

"Right sit down little Uchiha, I'll be back in a minute" then he left the room.

I moved from my spot by the couch and went to sit on the single chair by the fire. Lowering myself my head span and I lost my balance, I began to fall forward and expected to hit the floor but someone stopped me. My eyes opened and I came face to face with a blue haired woman, her arms where firmly wrapped around my shoulders, I blinked a few times and said

"Arigato"

"Don't mention it" she pushed me back on to the chair and said "That was some impressive healing"

I nodded to her and massaged my head; I was beginning to get a headache. I felt the woman move from my side; I opened my eyes and watched as she sat on the floor in front of the fire. She looked at me again and said

"Itachi will be impressed you have stuck to the rules"

"Well I have found sticking to some of them keeps my life somewhat peaceful" I muttered

"You will only stick to some of them? What of the reason you where brought here? Will you abide by that?"

"No, not if I can help it" I said as I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the back of the chair.

"Leader-Sama will not be happy"

"I don't really care"

"Itachi will be punished if you do not do as you are told"

Now that got my attention. I opened my eyes and looked at her, her face was solemn and her blue eyes seemed to look right through me.

"How can he punish Itachi for something I have done?"

"Itachi for all intense and purpose is your keeper, if you break a rule he pays for it. The reason you where brought here is to rebuild the Uchiha clan if Itachi can not ensure you will become pregnant then he will be punished for not controlling you"

"But it should be me who is punished not him, after all it is me breaking the rules and putting barriers up to stop myself becoming pregnant"

"But it is him who is supposed to control you" she stopped and cocked her head to the side, slowly she rose to her feet and said "Perhaps you should think on this" Then she moved to the door, before she walked out of the room she stopped and said "Just so you know my name is Konan" Then she was gone.

I sat looking at the door for a few minutes until I shook my head and muttered

"I wish people would stop telling me things"

"You are normally trying to drag information out of people"

My head shot up and I watched as Itachi walked in to the room. He was pale and looked tired, his left arm was limp at his side and his right cheek was cut. I stood up and met him half way

"You have so gotta stop picking fights and losing"

He smirked and stumbled slightly, I caught him and moved him over to the chair, when he was sat down I knelt in front of him and asked

"So what have you done this time?"

"I'll be fine, I just need to rest"

"Well the blood seeping through your cloak says otherwise, now stop being a pain and let me heal you"

"Your chakra is low" he argued

"Hm I know, your blonde team mate decided to try and die, couldn't let that happen now could i?" I said as I pulled his cloak open.

I frowned at what I saw; blood had soaked right through his black top. I tsk'ed and moved back I looked at him and said

"Take your top off"

He smirked and said

"You spend a lot of time telling me to put my top on and now you ask me to take it off"

"I didn't ask, now do it" I said as I stood up and walked over to the cupboard.

I heard him moving and assumed he was doing as he was told, I leaned down and opened the cupboard doors, I looked inside trying to find a medical kit. I was in luck, I found one buried at the back, leaning in I grabbed it and pulled it out. I stood up and turned back towards Itachi, he was still sat on the chair his top was laying next to him. I looked over his chest and sighed, the cuts had obviously been made by multiple kunai, and I knelt down in front of him again and opened the medical kit. I pulled out a few bandages and laid them on the floor next to me. I looked at his chest and sighed, reaching out I placed my now glowing hands on his chest and began to heal the wounds, the blood felt sticky on my hands and I didn't like it. This was one of the reasons I had problems becoming a medic NIN I didn't like blood. As I healed his chest my eyes flicked to his arm, there was a gash in it which ran from shoulder to elbow. I shook my head and asked

"How'd you manage to get hurt?"

"I walked in to a trap"

"That isn't like you"

"I was thinking"

"Hm well I think this proves that thinking is dangerous" I said as I pulled back from him. His chest was mostly healed.

I reached down and picked one of the bandages up and began to wrap it around his chest, I moved quickly and it was done in minutes. I turned to his arm and looked over it. It had gotten infected; I glared at him and snapped

"Wrapping a bandage around this wouldn't have killed you, you know"

"I was a little busy"

"Hm, sure you where, right" I muttered as I placed my hand over the cut on his arm.

I spent a good few minutes removing the infection then a bit longer healing the cut; it was a clean cut which made it harder to heal. When there was only a little wound left I bandaged it and sat back on my heels. I looked up at him and said

"The cut on your cheek can wait"

He nodded and reached down to pick his top up, he flinched as the bandages chaffed against the wounds on his chest. I grumbled and pushed him back up so he was sitting straight then I grabbed his top and gave it to him. He nodded to me and tried to slip it back on, I sighed and said

"Your best not to strain yourself, you can reopen the wounds and I will not heal you again"

He smirked and said

"So not only did you order me to take my top off but you are telling me to keep it off"

"Oh you so love your self don't you" I said as I stood up.

As soon as I was on my feet I was hit with a wave of dizziness, I felt myself falling and the only thought I had was

"Damn Itachi"

I felt someone grab me from behind and my eyes snapped open. Itachi was on his feet in front of me so I wondered who was behind me.

"Aw the little Uchiha fell for me" said Kisame from behind

"You wish fish sticks" I mumbled

Kisame laughed and said

"Sweetling you have no idea what I wish"

"I don't think I want to know either, you can let go now you know"

He let go of my arms and stepped back, I pressed one hand to my head and said

"I have a git of a headache"

"You should sleep" said Itachi

"Nope I shouldn't, I am sick of sleeping and I am sick of being cooped up"

Itachi looked at me for a few moments and said

"Come with me"

He stepped forward and walked past me.

"Oh yes my lord and master" I muttered sarcastically.

Kisame laughed and stepped next to me.

"You will like this little Uchiha"

"Huh?"

"Just go" he pushed me towards the door.

I walked a bit quicker and soon I was walking next to Itachi, he didn't react to me but he knew I was there. He opened the front door and nodded me through; I walked out and waited for him. He stepped outside and began to move towards the back of the base, I frowned and followed him. We walked right to the back of the base and he kept moving, soon we came to a large iron gate, he stopped in front of it and waited for me to stop next to him. He put one hand on the gate and said

"I come here to think"

I didn't say anything I just watched as he pushed the gate open. My eyes went wide when I saw what was behind them. It was a garden, but it was beautiful, flowers of every kind where planted along each side of a pavement, large Sakura tree's where planted at intervals, climbing roses wrapped around the gates placed in-between different plots of plants. As I stepped further in I could here running water and I wondered where it was coming from. For a moment I forgot Itachi was there and I walked further in to the garden looking for the source of the water sound. I passed many different plants from many different places until finally I found the source of the sound. A small water fall was built in to the rock face at the very end of the garden. It fell down in ice blue waves and hit a small pond at the bottom, in the pond there where water lilies bobbing around. I stood there just watching the water I had zoned out on everything but the waves hitting the pond. I don't know how long I was stood there until I felt a hand on my shoulder; I looked over my shoulder and straight in to Itachi's eyes. He nodded to the grass and I knew what he meant, I slowly lowered myself to the floor. I sat cross legged and looked into the water, I felt Itachi sit next to me and I asked

"Why did you bring me here?"

"You needed to get out of the base, here is a safe place for you to come, I know you cant get out of here with out me catching you" he replied

"Ok so what's the real reason?" I asked turning to him

He smirked and turned to watch the water fall.

"I knew you would like it, you always did like being out in the fields and among flowers and nature"

I took a second to think it over then I smiled for what felt like the first time in years. I looked over Itachi and found myself admiring him just for being him. He was sat with his legs stretched out in front of him and he was leaning on his elbows. His eyes where closed and he looked peaceful, I hadn't seen him like this in years, since the day of the festival with Shisui. I turned away from him and looked back towards the water, my arms and legs became tired and soon I was lying back on the grass with my eyes closed. I don't know how long I was lying down but soon I as drifting in and out of sleep. I felt my head being lifted slightly and then was placed on something softer than grass. I opened my eyes and looked up, Itachi looked back down at me. I must have looked confused because he explained

"Rest for a while I will wake you later"

I nodded to him and closed my eyes again; I turned slightly and rested my head against his stomach.

"I'm insane" I muttered

"Hn?" why in Itachi speak

"Because despite everything, I trust you"

"You're not insane; I want you to trust me. I want you to trust I will get you out of this alive and unharmed"

"I do" I felt him stiffen at the two words and I opened my eyes to look at him.

His whole body had gone ridged and his eyes hard.

"What is wrong?" I asked

He seemed to snap out of it, he looked down at me and smirked

"Nothing, now rest you need it"

I nodded and closed my eyes, I felt myself drifting almost instantly but before I fell asleep completely I said one last thing to him

"Arigato Itachi" Then I fell asleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

I am so sorry it took a while to update, I have been visiting my nan and didn't have much time to write, plus I wanted to finish the last chapter of 'the way of the Uchiha' anyway as you all read Masami is warming up to Itachi. Of course she isn't going to madly fall in love with him and play the good little girl 'cause where is the fun in that? Teehee.

Anyway as always please read and review and I might update quicker ha-ha

As always thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed

Jus-Chan

P.s I was tired when writing this so if it makes no sense sorry ha-ha


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Word Count: 3365

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 10

I felt movement under me and wondered how on earth the bed was shifting like that. Then I realised it wasn't the bed moving due to the fact I wasn't in a bed. My eyes opened slowly and I took in my surroundings, trees swayed slightly in the breeze, the smell of flowers brushed past me and the sound of water filled the air. I turned slightly and looked up; Itachi was lying on his back, eyes closed. He was asleep, or at least dozing, I slid my arm off him and pushed up so I was looking down at his face. He looked peaceful and he looked younger, he looked like MY Itachi. The one I looked up to when I was younger, the one who's praises I always sought the one I who was my best friend. I braced my arms and leaned over him more so my face was level with his, I leaned in closer to take a better look at the cut on his cheek. Well that is what I told myself anyway. When I was inches from his face I moved my eyes from his cheek to his eyes, making sure he was still asleep, then my eyes flicked back to the cut it wasn't deep and it wasn't very big but it was an eye sore. One I knew Itachi wouldn't put up with; he used to be and probably still was a very vain man. I lifted one of my arms and channelled chakra into my finger tips; I slowly placed them on his cheek and traced the line of the cut down. But before I could finish healing him his eyes shot open and I lost my balance. I landed on his chest my breath leaving me in a rush; I pushed myself back up so I could see him properly and said

"Do not make me jump when I am trying to heal you, you twit"

He looked at me and smirked, I glared at him and hissed

"You where awake the whole time"

"I was, and it does not take 10 minutes to heal a cut"

"You are such an ass" I snapped as I tried to push myself off him.

His arm quickly wrapped around my waist and he pulled me back down. I planted my hands either side of his head and tried to keep most of my weight off his chest wounds. I looked up at his face and asked

"You do know I won't heal you again if those wounds open?"

"Hai, but they won't open"

"Let me get up" I said

"Tell me what you where thinking"

I looked in to his eyes and said

"You"

He looked shocked I had admitted it; I smirked and pushed myself off him. Once I was sat one my heels I held my hand out to him. He took it and I pulled him in to a sitting position. He looked at me and asked

"And what exactly where you thinking about me?"

I leaned back and looked over his head, should I tell him? Or should I make him sweat? I really wanted to go with the second option but something made me tell him the truth.

"I was thinking about how things where when we where younger. How different you where and I wonder if that was an act then or if how you are now is an act?" I sighed and said "I was thinking what the truth could have been behind you killing our clan and why you would leave Shisui, Sasuke and I alive" My eyes flicked back to him and he was staring off in to space, I knew he had listened to what I said but I did not know if he would give me an answer.

I sat looking at him for at least 10 minutes until I sighed and closed my eyes. I felt him look at me and I spoke with my eyes still closed

"In Konoha you rarely spoke, you never opened up to anybody except for me and Shisui. I never noticed it then but now when I think about it you where always honest with us. Why where you like that with me then yet now you treat me as if I am a child? You never tell me anything; when I ask you questions you ignore me or change the subject" I opened my eyes and looked in to his midnight black ones "Do I really mean so little to you?"

His eyes widened slightly and he moved forward, I stayed where I was. I watched him as he stopped right in front of me; he reached out and placed his hand on my cheek. I lifted my own hand and held his there. He never lost eye contact with me as he spoke

"Neither was an act, I am both men. One who wants a peaceful life, for these wars and battles to end. The other a man of practicality who knows fighting is the only way to stay free. The reasons for the clan I can not and will not give you. I explained myself for Sasuke and Shisui, and I know you know why you where not killed." He smirked then and continued "And you forget Masami you are a child, It's true I keep you in the dark but there are things I will not allow you to know for your own safety and peace of mind"

I shook my head and smiled

"Again Itachi you ignored questions"

"I will continue to ignore them, now it's late. I am willing to bet it is past 9 so lets go inside" he stood up and held a hand out to me but I was to busy thinking about what he had said. It was past 9 which meant a rule had been broken my thoughts flashed back to Konan.

"Itachi for all intense and purpose is your keeper, if you break a rule he pays for it"

If a rule had been broken would Itachi be punished? Or was Konan trying to keep me in line? I looked up at Itachi and

"I spoke to Konan earlier, she told me something"

He raised his eyebrow and I continued

"She said for every rule I break you are punished, is it true?"

He kneeled down so he was eye level with me and asked

"Are you worried that I am?"

"Hai"

"Nothing he could do to me will hurt me, you don't have to worry" he stood again and held his hand out again

I took it and spoke as I stood up.

"Why punish you and not me if it's me who is breaking the rules?"

"Because he will not risk your life, he can replace me"

"I don't understand his thinking"

Itachi looked at me and said

"Let's go"

We walked back to the base not one word spoken between us. When we where inside and the doors where closed we walked down the hall and towards the bed rooms but before we got half way down a figure slipped from the shadows. I gasped at his appearance and then near hit myself for acting like a girly wimp. He was half white half black and he seemed to have a fly trap on his head. He was one very strange looking man. He stepped forward and Itachi pushed me slightly behind him.

"What do you want Zetsu?"

"He requests your presence immediately"

Itachi looked from him to me and said

"I will take Masami to my room first"

"No you will go now, I will take the girl"

Itachi stiffened and glared at the man/plant thing. I looked at him and said

"I will be fine Itachi"

"No you are not being left alone with him, he will wait"

Before the man could answer someone else walked down the hall, I knew who it was as soon as I saw them.

"Konan-San" I muttered

Itachi looked up and he relaxed instantly.

"Konan-San may I ask a favour of you?" he spoke politely

"What is it Itachi-San?" she replied her eyes watching me.

"Will you escort Masami to my room?"

She seemed to think about it for a moment then nodded. Itachi nodded back to her then turned to me.

"I will be back later, go with Konan"

I nodded once and walked over to the blue haired woman. We began to walk down the hallway and as soon as I was out of ear shot of Itachi I spoke

"It's my fault I fell asleep in the gardens"

I felt Konan look at me and she said

"Itachi was awake I have no doubt of it, he could have woken you to bring you inside"

"He wouldn't not when I needed rest from the healing"

"Be calm Masami, Itachi will be fine" she stopped when we where outside of the bedroom.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I know him; now go inside and ait for him. He will need healing" She opened the door and pushed me inside before she closed it she spoke again "He protects you Masami and all he asks in return is trust, will you give it to him?" then she closed the door.

I stood looking at the door for sometime; only when my legs began to ache did I sit down. I sat on the edge of the bed and thought about everything. Was everything Kisame and Konan said the truth? I didn't know, I was so sure that Itachi was evil, that he was the thing that was very wrong with this world. But now, now it seemed I was wrong, that Itachi had again proven his skill of deception. I sat thinking for what felt like years but must have been hours, I wondered when he had become skilled enough to deceive me. I was one of two people who could see right through him. Soon I stood up and walked across the room, I grabbed some sweat pants from the draw and a t-shirt putting them on I lay down on the bed and looked at the celling. I needed to get the truth out of him, I needed him to show me who he really was only then would I know if I could bring him back, if I could make him who he was. I closed my eyes and tried not to think for a while, I needed to clear my mind. I lay in a meditative state for sometime until I heard the door open, I kept my eyes closed and waited for something to be said.

"Little Uchiha are you awake?"

"What is it Kisame?" I asked quietly

"I have a message from Itachi; he wants you to stay in another room tonight"

"Why? And who's room?"

"My room I have a spare bed and I don't know he just wants you out of here for now"

"I won't go, I need to see him"

"Masami…"

"Kisame don't argue with me please, I need to make sure he is ok. I need to see him"

I heard him walk across the room; he sat on the edge of the bed and took my hand

"Masami do this for him, he is asking you not me. He needs you gone"

I looked at his eyes and saw the truth there. I sat up slowly and asked

"The truth, how bad is he?"

"Not to bad but I think he just wants to stop you freaking out. Come on"

He grabbed my hand and pulled me to my feet. I moved closer to him and said

"I think I am about ready to murder him"

"Itachi?" asked Kisame confused

"No, he who shall not be named"

Kisame nodded and said

"Itachi told me you would get like this after a while. I didn't believe him"

I smirked and said

"It's a trait of all Uchiha's, we are all arrogant and we are all hot headed"

We stepped in to the hall and I stopped and looked to my left. It was dark and I could hardly see but I knew Itachi was leaning against the wall. He was waiting for me to leave. I looked back to Kisame and asked

"You wouldn't have any Sake in your room would you?"

Kisame laughed and said

"I drink nothing but sweetling, let's go" He took hold of my arm and led me to his room.

I threw a quick look over my shoulder and I could see Itachi moving towards his room.

'I'll be back later' I thought to him.

(Three hours later)

I looked over as Kisame turned and snored. I smirked and muttered

"You so would have thought he knew what I was doing"

I stood up and walked to the door, turning I looked back at the blue man

"You're a good friend Kisame" then I opened the door and walked out

I made my way across the hall and quietly opened the bedroom door. I poked my head inside and I was surprised to find the light still on and Itachi no where in sight. I walked in to the room and closed the door behind me, walking further in to the room I looked around noting was out of place

"Itachi?" I spoke

No answer

"Itachi where are you?"

Again silence. I made my way to the bathroom door and placed my ear against the door, I could hear water running but that was it.

"Itachi?" I called through the door

"Masami, what are you doing here?" he replied, he sounded tired

"I was worried, can I come in?"

"No, go back to Kisame's room I will see you tomorrow"

I glared at the door and hissed

"If you don't let me in and you need healing it will make my job harder tomorrow"

"I don't need healing now leave" he snapped

I frowned and replied

"I am not leaving, I'll be sat out here and you have to come to bed at some point"

I walked across the room and sat on the bed. I knew he was mad at me but I didn't care. I sat looking at my nails for about 30 minutes until I heard the bathroom door unlock and open. I didn't look up I kept my eyes on my nails but I did say

"Stop trying to protect me it's annoying"

"I wasn't trying to protect you" he said coldly

"Oh get the stick out of your ass and quit your whining" I hissed as I looked up.

I stopped as I done a sweep of his body. His chest was UN bandaged and bleeding, his arm was newly cut. His face looked warn and he looked at least 10 years older. I stood up and walked over to him

"What the hell did he do?"

"I am fine, just go away" he pushed past me

"Itachi don't do this, don't push me away"

"You need to be away from me" he snapped, he closed his eyes and took a deep breath when he opened them again he said "You where right, I should have let you go"

My eyes widened and I felt my breath leave me. I stepped towards him and said

"You don't mean that"

"I do" his eyes met mine and his sharingan activated

I stepped back again and hissed

"What the hell is wrong with you?"

He moved so he was stood in front of me and grabbed my arms. I tried to pull away from him and couldn't.

"Let go"

"No, I'll take this seal off you and then you leave, never look back never come back"

"No. Itachi what did he do, tell me"

He closed his eyes and said

"He showed me his plans; he showed me where you fit in. I don't want you here, not with him so close"

"And what about him, he won't let me go and you know it"

"As you keep saying you can take care of yourself"

I pulled out of his grasp and slapped him across the face as hard as I could. His head whipped to the side and I hissed

"You lieing bastard!" I stepped back from him and carried on "I hate you Itachi, I really, really hate you"

He turned back to look at me and asked

"You hate me now? For what? because I granted your wish? Because I am freeing you from me?"

"You promised, you swore you would protect me, you said nothing would hurt me. You asked me to trust you and I did!"

He glared at me and walked towards me again. As he moved I curled my fist and channelled chakra in to it. I had watched Sakura enough to know that if I hit him now he would not get back up. As he moved closer I silently prayed

'Kami-Sama please wake Kisame'

I needed him here to talk to Itachi; I needed someone to back me up. I needed Kisame, Itachi moved closer and I began to concentrate more on keeping my chakra channelling in to my fist. When he was within striking distance I threw a punch at him, he couldn't move quick enough to dodge the whole hit. I caught him in his shoulder and knocked him across the room. He hit the wall with a loud crash; I straightened out and looked over at him. He was out cold, but I was betting that was more due to blood loss than my hit. I sighed and walked over to him, kneeling down next to him I looked over him.

"I hate you some days Itachi, but I am a medic and first and for most and that means I have to heal you"

I channelled my chakra back in to my hands and placed them on his chest. Just as I began to heal him the door burst open and a hung over Kisame walked in, he took one look at me then Itachi and said

"He lashed out?"

"Verbally yes, so I lashed out physically" I replied

Kisame laughed and walked over to us, he kneeled down next to me. I carried on healing Itachi but I spoke to Kisame as I did.

"He told me he was letting me go"

"He did? Why?"

"He said that demon of a man showed him his plans, showed him where I fit in to it and he decided I was better off away from here and free"

"It sounds like him, but he was upset, angry. Just wait until he wakes up and see what he says"

"I don't think I can, if he says the same thing I will kill him myself"

"You seem really upset about this princess" said Kisame as he put a hand on my shoulder.

"He promised me" I muttered as the tears built in my eyes.

"What Masami?"

I pulled my hands back from a now healed Itachi and said

"It doesn't matter, just help me get him to bed"

Kisame nodded and picked Itachi up, he put him on the bed and I placed the covers over him. I turned back to Kisame and said

"I'll stay here, Arigato for everything Kisame"

"No problem little Uchiha, I'll see you tomorrow"

"Good night Kisame"

"Night" he said then he left the room.

I turned back to the bed and looked at Itachi, he looked better but a bruise was forming on his shoulder, I moved to heal it but stopped myself. He deserved it. Sighing I moved to the other side of the bed and climbed in, settling down I closed my eyes and tried to get to sleep, but I knew I wouldn't sleep I was too annoyed. Sighing I moved to sit up and got in to a meditative sitting, closing my eyes I cleared my mind and soon I was drifting in nothingness.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Oh I'm nice see two chapters within days of each other I am hoping this makes up for my lack of updates for a while. I really hope you guys like this chapter as I feel I am slipping with this at the moment, I have been having trouble thinking of how I want this story to go and I really have no idea how it will end up. I feel this may be ruining the story so I really need you guys to let me know.

As always thank you for reading and please read and review

Thanks again

Jus-Chan


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Word Count: 2198

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 11

It was some hours later when I opened my eyes, I felt calmer and my mind less chaotic. I looked over to the other side of the bed and saw Itachi was still out, I sighed and stretched. Getting off the bed I walked over to the window, I opened the curtains and looked out. It was still mostly dark but I could see a hint of light. It would soon be morning which meant a new day. I sighed again and decided to go to the kitchen, I was hungry and I needed something to drink. But before I left I walked back over to the bed I climbed on it and moved over to Itachi. I placed my hand on his chest and sent healing chakra into him, his wounds where healing nicely and he was definitely still unconscious. I smirked and got off the bed; I walked over to the door, opened it and stepped out. I walked down the hall and made my way to the kitchen, on my way there I felt like I was being watched. I stopped dead and said

"Hello Zetsu-san"

He moved out from the wall and stepped in front of me. I looked him in the eye and asked

"Is there something you wanted?"

"Not me Uchiha-San, He wishes to speak with you, alone"

I froze in mild terror, what could he possibly want to talk to me about? I kept looking at Zetsu and asked

"Can he not talk to me with Itachi around?"

"No, alone. No come he is not a patient man"

He turned and began to walk further down the hall; I hesitated and slowly walked after him. I kept my distance from him, considering Itachi had been on guard around him I figured I should be to. We walked for about 5 minutes and down numerous corridors until we stopped outside of a door. It took me a second to click on that this was a different room to the one I had seen Madara in before. I looked at Zetsu and asked

"What room is this?"

"His bed room" then he raised his hand to knock

"I am not going in there" I snapped as I stepped back.

"You have no choice" he grabbed my arm and kept me standing in front of the door.

I panicked and tried to get away from him. It wasn't working, I knew in the back of my mind if I went in that room something very bad would happen. I pushed at him and knew it was not working. I caught movement out of the corner of my eye and whipped my head around; I saw Kisame stood at the far end of the corridor his eyes wide. I pushed against Zetsu again determined to get to Kisame. Zetsu grabbed my other arm and kept me standing there, if I moved now my arm would break. I turned my head back to Kisame and saw him mouth

"I'll get him" then he took off the way he came.

I knew he was going for Itachi and I hoped to Kami he woke him up before anything happened. Just as I turned back to the door it opened and I came face to face with the orange mask.

'Hurry Kisame' I thought as he stepped aside and Zetsu pushed me in the room. I stumbled and quickly regained my balance just as the door shut, I kept my back to him and silently prayed Itachi would get here in time. I felt him walk towards me and I froze, he trailed one hand down my arm and said

"I heard you and Itachi had an argument; tell me did he hit you? Or did you hit him?"

I didn't answer I just kept looking in front of me; he grabbed the back of my neck and pulled my head back.

"Answer me!" he hissed

"Neither" I spat

"You lie little girl, I know right now Itachi is in bed unconscious. I know he was prepared to let you go" he walked around me and stopped in front of me.

"He is unconscious due to what you done to him" I hissed

"Ah I didn't do much to him Masami; he was just too weak to take what I did do"

"He is not weak!"

"Oh he is, just like that pathetic clan before they where exterminated"

I glared at him and kept my mouth shut. I could practically feel him laughing, he placed one hand on my face and I cringed back from him. He brought his other hand up and curled it around my waist; I jumped and tried to pull away. He tightened his grip and said

"You know if you had not have pushed Itachi away this would not be happening"

"Get the hell off me" I snapped as I pulled back.

He moved his hand back from my face and slapped me. The force of it snapped my head to the side, my cheek caught on my teeth and I felt blood pool in my mouth. I spat it on the floor and turned to face him again glaring I hissed

"One day I will kill you for that"

"Brave words for a little girl"

Before I could reply the door burst open, Madara turned keeping his hand on me the whole time and looked at the door. I looked up and nearly jumped in joy when I saw a somewhat unsteady Itachi. But despite the slight swaying he glared at Madara and hissed

"Let her go"

"Now Itachi I warned you what would happen if you didn't do as ordered"

"One week is not enough time and you know it"

"One week is more than enough time, leave Itachi the girl stays with me"

"The hell I do" I snapped and I pulled out of his grasp.

I dashed across the room and straight in to Itachi's arms, or arm as the case was. He wrapped his one arm around my waist and held me next to him. I had my back to Madara and my arms around Itachi, looked over his shoulder and saw Kisame, he gave me a look and I nodded that I was ok. He smiled and stepped back around the corner. I felt someone move behind me and I knew Madara was walking towards us; he stopped close enough for me to cringe but far enough away that he couldn't touch me. Itachi stiffened and said

"I will keep her with me and your orders will be followed"

"They best has be Itachi" he took a breath and said "You have a month, if you have not progressed she will come back to me"

Itachi nodded stiffly and turned, his arm still wrapped around me. I moved so I was at his side, we got out side the door and he spoke again

"Oh and Itachi if you even think of letting her go I will hunt her down and drag her back here, and then I'll pay a visit to Sasuke. Do you understand?"

"Hai" snapped Itachi then he carried on walking.

We got down the hall and around the corner when Kisame stepped out of the shadows. He looked over me then turned to Itachi.

"What's the time limit?"

"One month" said Itachi, I looked at him and noticed he had gone pale.

I wrapped my arm more securely around him and let him put his weight on me. He looked at me then said

"Don't ever go anywhere with out me or Kisame"

"I won't"

"Good"

We started to walk again but this time with Kisame. He walked on my left side while I held Itachi up right on my right. When we where close to his room I asked

"What the hell did he do to you? I have never seen you like this"

"He used Mangekyo Sharingan on me"

"Damn" I snapped.

I had never had never had it used on me but I knew from old scrolls and family stories what it must be like and that only the strongest would survive it. I looked at Itachi and was surprised he was able to move. We stopped outside of the bedroom door and Kisame stepped forward, he opened the door and moved so Itachi and I could get in. I smiled at him on my way past. I expected Kisame to come in the room but instead he said

"I'll leave you two alone. I will see you both later. Play nice" then he shut the door.

"Jerk" I muttered as I helped Itachi sit down.

"Well he has a point" Said Itachi

"Huh?"

"Not to long ago we where fighting, he is worried it will blow up again"

"I am far to freaked out to fight, maybe tomorrow" I said as I lay on the bed next to him.

I felt the bed move and I opened my eyes to look at him, he was watching me with a look in his eyes I couldn't quite place. He reached out and brushed a piece of hair off my cheek.

"Did he hurt you?"

"No, you have perfect timing" I said

"You're lucky Kisame could wake me"

I sat up and put one of my hands on his face.

"I am fine"

He looked at me for a few minutes then nodded. I smiled and said

"You should rest" I tried to move off the bed but he stopped me.

I turned back to look at him and he said

"We need to talk"

I sighed and scrubbed one hand across my face, I moved back on to the bed and asked

"Do we have to talk?"

"Hai" he stopped and moved further on to the bed. He stopped when he was propped against the head board "He means what he said Masami"

"I don't doubt it" I replied as I lay back on the bed again.

I felt him glare at me and he asked

"Are you not worried?"

"I am but panicking never worked before so why do it now?"

He just looked at me for a few seconds then said

"There is only one way to keep him away from you"

"Actually there is two but you won't kill me" I said as I chewed on my hair.

"You are not amusing"

"Wasn't joking"

We stayed in silence for a while until he spoke

"You really would prefer me to kill you than touch you"

"Didn't say that" I muttered

"What are you saying?"

I turned so I was on my stomach and looking at him.

"I was just saying it would have been easier to kill me than go through all this"

"Hn"

I shook my head and looked at the wall, he was avoiding again.

"Letting you go is out of the question" he said after a few minutes

"Hai, I wouldn't want to risk Sasuke like that" I yawned half way through the sentence.

Itachi moved forward and tucked my hair behind my ear. I looked at him again and he asked

"Did you sleep?"

I shook my head "I meditated"

"You healed me"

"Hai, though with the mood I was in you want to be lucky I did"

He smirked and said

"We should sleep; we will talk about this later"

He moved and pulled the covers back again, he got under them and pulled them back over himself. I sighed and moved up the bed, I slipped under the covers and turned my back to him. Seconds later I felt an arm around my waist, I turned to look at Itachi and he took the opportunity to pull me towards him. I made an 'Eep' sound and put my hands out in front of me. My hands hit his very bare chest and I glared. I felt him smirk and he said

"Go to sleep"

"Back off a bit" I muttered

I felt his head move and I lifted mine. As my head lifted I felt something brush against my lips and it took me a second to realise it was his lips. I froze but he didn't, his face was still right in front of mine. I felt his head move again. His lips where on mine again but this time with a bit more pressure. He pulled back and lifted his head, he rested his chin on top of my head and said

"Sleep"

I snapped out of my brain melt down and hissed

"Asshole"

"Hn" was his reply and I knew he was smirking

"Don't do that again" I said as I shifted so my arm was over his chest and my head was on his shoulder.

I closed my eyes and felt my self dozing almost immediately. As I drifted off I felt is fingers trace the seal on my back through my shirt and his lips on my fore head. I smiled and moved closer then I was asleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Ok so another chapter full of Itachi and Masami actually being nice to each other. Lol I was in a good mood when I wrote this. Anyway Itachi's and Masami's relationship will start developing a bit more from now on. As I said previously I didn't want to rush the relationship with them and as it goes on I hope its all worth the wait

Anyway as always thanks for reading and please read and review

Thanks again

Jus-Chan


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Word Count: 2411

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 12

"Give me the covers back or I will hit you" I grumbled as Itachi pulled the covers off me.

"Get up you need to eat"

"I need to sleep more"

I felt the covers drop back on me and I smiled. Then I felt the bed dip, I peeked out over the covers and saw Itachi leaning against the head board with a book in hand. I smirked and asked

"What are you reading?"

"A book" he replied

"Oh ha-ha" I moved closer so I could see the writing.

He moved the book away from me and I huffed.

"Just show me what it is"

"No"

I pushed the covers down so I could move and leaned up to look. I put my weight on my hands and looked at the book, I read a few lines then smirked

"You're reading…"

"Shut up" he said as he closed the book.

I giggled and lay back down; he put the book on the bedside table. I pulled the covers over my head again when he looked at me and I laughed again

"I can't believe you read that crap"

I felt Itachi turn and his hand came down on the top of the covers, I gripped them harder so he couldn't pull them down. He stopped trying after a minute and said

"Its not 'crap', its…interesting"

"Interesting indeed, I think you spent too much time around Genma"

"Perhaps" he muttered

I smirked again and kept my head under the covers, I was still tired but I knew if he wanted me to get up he wouldn't let me sleep. I switched to lying on my back and sighed. I thought about last night, the way Itachi had came to my rescue despite the argument and the way he had held me last night. I sighed again and began to chew a piece of my hair again, it was a horrible habit but it was something I couldn't stop doing. After a few more minutes I felt the bed move and then the covers where pulled down slightly, I looked up in to Itachi's eyes.

"Stop chewing your hair"

"No"

He just shook his head and asked

"Are you ready to come and have something to eat?"

I thought about it then shook my head. He frowned and I said

"I would prefer to stay here"

He nodded and said

"I'll contact Kisame" then he moved off the bed and picked something up off the dresser.

I watched him as he held something for a few minutes then he put the thing back down on the dresser. He turned back to me and said

"He is on his way"

"How'd you do that?"

"I have my ways" just as he finished the door opened and in walked Kisame.

He smiled at me and asked

"Hey little Uchiha, how are you feeling today?"

"Tired and grouchy" I looked at Itachi and giggled then carried on "And mildly amused"

Itachi shot me a 'Don't you dare look' it was the same one he had been giving me for years. I laughed louder while Kisame watched. I shook my head at him and mouthed 'later' at him. Itachi moved closer to the bed and muttered something under his breath which sounded like

"Damn woman"

I giggled again and said

"Actually I have changed my mind, I want to see Konan-San" I slipped out of the bed and when I was on my feet I looked at Itachi.

He nodded and said

"You stay in between me and Kisame the whole time, do not go out of my sight"

"Sheesh 'cause I am a child and need looking after" I flinched just after I said that knowing what was coming next, off both men.

"Well little Uchiha there was the slight problem we had a few hours ago" said Kisame

"Ah yes…." Itachi cut me off

"After the close call you will not go anywhere on your own" he said icily

"Ok, ok I get I am not allowed anywhere with out either of you" I said with a shrug.

Kisame sniggered then said

"Well let's go kids" then he took my arm and pulled me out of the room, Itachi followed right behind us.

I walked at Kisame's side with Itachi following behind us. Kisame had one arm wrapped around my shoulders while he told me about old missions both he and Itachi had been on, but I was only half listening, most of my attention was on the silent man behind us. I could feel Itachi watching me like a hawk; I knew he was thinking about what had happened. I knew he was thinking about what could have happened if he hadn't turned up. But the fact was he had turned up, despite the small doubt in my mind he had saved me again. My eyes flicked back to him and our eyes met, I saw the protectiveness in his eyes and it startled me. I turned my attention back to where I was going and saw that we where just about to go through to the kitchen. We stepped in to the room and almost immediately Kisame took his arm off me and walked over to the sink. I stopped dead and watched the Akatsuki members wander around the room gathering plates and filling them with food. I watched them from the door and soon I felt Itachi's hand on my back, I turned to him and smiled. He looked down at me and again there was the protective streak in them. He slowly and almost so I couldn't sense it he channelled chakra in to his hand and it spread through my back and in to the seal. I felt a sense of calm as soon as it hit me and I knew that no matter what happened now I would be fine. I bumped his shoulder slightly with mine as a thanks and then we both walked in to the kitchen. As soon as we where both half way in to the room one f the Akatsuki members looked up, I looked over him and recognised him as Sasori of the red sands. Our eyes met and he stood up, walking over to us he said

"Uchiha-San, it's nice to see you up and about"

I gave him a quizzical look and he said

"The first time I saw you, you where unconscious"

"Ah, the night I came here" I said finally understanding.

He nodded and moved to sit back down. Next to literally jump in front of me was the blonde I had healed; he was looking very chipper for someone who had nearly died.

"I'm Deidara, yeah. But you already know that. Arigato for healing me, bang up job you did to, yeah" he was bouncing as he spoke

"Um, ok and you're welcome" I said slightly miffed.

I felt Itachi's hand on my back again and I could suddenly feel amusement running through me. It obviously wasn't mine as I did not find this guy very amusing, it was Itachi's, my eyes widened and I looked at him. His face gave nothing away but the amusement was clear in his eyes, well clear to me anyway. I looked back to the blonde and asked

"So who hit you with Raikiri? Sasuke or Kakashi?"

His eyes widened and I felt Itachi stiffen behind me. Seconds later both men got a grip and Deidara answered

"It was the young Uchiha, he caught me by surprise"

"Did you hurt him?" I almost growled, Itachi tried to calm me but my own chakra cancelled his out.

"We fought we both got hurt, yeah"

"If I find out he was severely hurt I will personal put you in the ground" I hissed

Again I felt amusement swirl through me and I was hard pressed not to laugh. The blonde gave me a funny look then backed away, I heard numerous sniggers around the room and I took the rest of them in. Of course I knew all of there names from the bingo book. I looked back to Itachi and he nodded, he moved me further in to the room and we stopped next to the plates and food. He grabbed two bowls and filled them with what looked to be beef ramen. Then he moved again, I followed him across the room then sat in the chair. I was in between Kisame and Itachi, shock horror. Itachi put the bowl in front of me and I smiled up at him. He sat down and soon everyone was eating. Half way through the meal a young woman walked in the room holding what looked to be a bundle of letters, slowly she handed certain ones out to individual members then she stopped. She was holding one more letter, I felt Itachi move and he looked up; I followed his gaze and was shocked to find the woman holding the letter out to me. I looked at Itachi who gave me an 'I don't know' look and I looked back to the woman. I slowly took the letter from her and nodded in thanks. She smiled softly then walked out of the room, I turned back to Itachi still holding the letter and he said

"Open it" his voice was icy

I shrugged and ripped the top of it open. I scanned the content of the letter and froze. Itachi took the letter from my hand and read over it. He then looked back at me and asked

"Do you know who could have sent this?"

"No"

I read the two lines again this time slowly

You should have gone for the trees

You never did listen.

I looked at Itachi again trying to think back to any time that involved trees. Then I remembered, my first escape attempt when I had gotten outside and didn't know which way to go

(Flashback)

"Left and in to the thin tree line, he will never expect it"

"What the hell?" I muttered

"Just go now Masami!"

(End)

I snapped out of it and looked at Itachi, his eyebrow was raised and I mouthed

"Later"

He nodded once and turned back to his food. We continued eating in silence. 10 minutes later everyone had finished eating and where heading back towards there rooms. Itachi and I walked side by side, tis time without Kisame. We got back to the room and Itachi locked the door after we had walked in. He turned back to me and said

"Explain"

I sat on the bed and began

"The day I tried to get out of here and I fought both you and Kisame. Well when I got to the door I couldn't decide which way to go and I swear to Kami I could hear a voice telling me which way to go" I looked at him waiting for him to tell me I was insane.

He leaned against the door and sighed. Running one hand through his hair he said

"I expected as much"

"You what now?"

"It was the same for me, the first time I was hear I heard a voice, a voice telling me I was making a big mistake" he replied

"Well damn, you do know we could both be classed as insane"

"I do, but I know what I heard" he walked towards me then stopped right in front of me, leaning down he looked in my eyes and said "Think of the voice. Who did it sound like?"

I thought back to it and analysed the voice. It was familiar and for some reason it reminded me of sunshine and fun. It was bubbly even when telling me off. After a few minutes of thinking about it my eyes snapped back to his and I said

"It was Shisui"

"It was, well at least it was his voice"

"But how?"

"I don't know it's something I will look in to, right now how ever someone is here to see you" as soon as he finished talking there was a knock on the door.

He stood up and moved to open it; as soon as the door was open I looked over to see who it was. It was the young girl who had brought me the letter, I frowned, stood up and walked over to the door, and slowly she bowed and said

"Uchiha-San, Konan-san had requested to see you"

I looked to Itachi and he nodded, I turned to her and said

"I'll be there in a moment"

The girl nodded and walked back down the hall. I looked to Itachi and asked

"Do you know what this is about?"

"I have a mission tonight, you will be staying with Konan-San, I believe she may also want your company tomorrow when she goes in to the village"

I felt my eyes widen and he smirked

"Konan-san can look after you as well as either Kisame or I, plus you need to get out a bit more"

"This is your way of keeping me out of reach isn't it?"

He smirked and said

"Come, I'll take you to Konan-San"

I laughed lightly and hooked my arm through his, he looked a bit shocked but seconds later he had shrugged it off and was leading me down the hall. Soon we stopped outside a door, but before Itachi could knock on it, the door opened and Konan stood there. She nodded to Itachi and sent a very small smile my way. Then she said

"Well come inside Masami-Chan. Lets let Itachi get some rest for his mission"

I nodded and turned back to the very quiet man next to me. He turned his attention from Konan to me and nodded once. I sighed and let go of his arm, but before he could move I placed a hand either side of his face and pulled his head down to me. I leaned up the few extra inches and placed a soft kiss on his lips, then I let go of him and walked in to Konan's room. When I looked back over my shoulder her was giving me a very confused look. I just smiled back and watched as Konan shut the door.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Sorry I ended it here but I need what happens next to be separate from this one. Anywho, as you can see Masami is getting closer (and nicer) to Itachi…finally and Itachi is being a tad bit more open. Oh and by the way anyone who can work out what book Itachi was reading will get a nice big gold star ha-ha

Anyway as always please read and review

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Word Count: 2853

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Chapter 13

As soon as the door was closed Konan turned to me and said

"So I take it you are warming up to him"

"It's hard not to" I admitted as she lead me to the bed.

I sat down on it while she began to look through her wardrobe. I looked around the room taking everything in. There was a dresser in the right hand corner filled with what looked like origami; there was the wardrobe next to that. The bed was centred to the room on either side of the bed there where side tables on each of them were a lamp. Then on the far left of the room there was a blue sofa. The room all in all was very bland, nothing how I expected it to be. I turned back to Konan and noticed she was holding out a bundle of black fabric, I took them from her and looked at them. One of the pieces of fabric was a black tank top and the other was a pair of black sweat pants. I looked up at her again and she said

"You can wear these for tonight tomorrow we will go shopping you need new clothes if you are staying here. Itachi bought a few but I did tell him it wasn't enough"

"Hai, he seemed to buy all formal clothes to I am not one for formal"

She smiled softly and said

"I think he had a reason for that, but enough about him. I actually want to know more about you" she stopped and looked towards the bathroom and said "First you should go and change"

I nodded and stood up, I moved towards the bathroom and slipped inside, and I quickly undressed and then threw the clean clothes on. I stopped and looked in the mirror, I looked pale and I'll. I shook my head and walked back to the door. I opened it and stepped out, I looked across the room and saw Konan pouring what looked to be green tea, she looked up and nodded towards the sofa. I walked over and sat down and the very squishy and comfortable cushions and waited for Konan to come over. She handed me a cup then sat down next to me. She took a sip of her tea then asked

"So before the massacre, before all of this, what was your life like? What was he like?"

I took a deep breath and thought back. And as the memories came to me I spoke

"I grew up on the Uchiha estate, it was a big place. It had a lot of hiding places to. I lived with my brother, mother and father. I spent most of my childhood being coddled and treated like glass; even Itachi was like that with me. It drove me insane constantly having people around me telling me I was being too careless or what I was doing was dangerous, the worst time had to be when I was 5 and I had gotten hold of Rhy's Shuriken. I thought my father was going to kill him for leaving them where I could reach them" I smiled sadly remembering how my brother had spoken calmly to my enraged father telling him that it had been inevitable that one day I would get hold of the weapons that where so often left lying around the house.

"When I hit the age of seven I noticed the other children no longer played on the estate during the day and often came home around 6 in the evening. I bugged my mother and father asking where they had gone, they wouldn't tell me. So instead I asked Itachi. He told me about the academy and that the children where being taught how to be shinobi. I was intrigued and I harassed my parents until they finally allowed me to go, my grade quickly shot up and stayed there and I was placed in the second to highest group, which just so happened to be one step below Itachi's. I left the academy the year after Itachi; I was put in a gennin team, passed my chunin exams and soon became jounin. I never wanted to go any higher than that. Then pretty much a full year after I made jounin the massacre happened" I stopped then hoping she would be happy with the small amount of information, I didn't like talking about my past. It hurt, thinking back to the way Itachi had been and the times when my family where around was like a living hell for my heart.

I watched as she though over what I had said and slowly she asked

"You don't want to talk about to much do you?"

"It's nothing against you Konan-san. I just feel my past should be left where it is, in the past"

"I understand, it must be hard for you"

"It's easier now"

She nodded then smiled softly, leaning closer she said

"You didn't tell me about Itachi"

I laughed and shook my head.

"He was different then, kinder I suppose. He had a playful streak to him, and a bit of a sadistic side. He was warm, easy to talk to; he would listen and give advice if needed. He was dependable"

"I could never imagine him being playful"

"He was, but only with me and Shisui"

"Shisui?"

"Hai, he is Itachi's older cousin, he spent a lot of time with me and Itachi. Most of the time he was on the receiving end of pranks" I smirked

"You all must have been a handful"

"We where, but I wouldn't change anything, not for the world"

She smiled at me, sipping the last of her drink she said

"I never had a family, it's always just been me, Pein and" she stopped then shook her head "Just me and Pein"

"It must have been terrible"

"We survived, and we grew stronger. Out of the two of us Masami it's you I would feel sorry for the most"

"Why?"

"Because I never knew my family and therefore did not know what I was missing, you on the other hand had it all and lost it"

I thought about it and sighed. She was right I guessed but I still felt sorrier for her. Placing my cup on the table I stretched my back and smiled

"This conversation has turned depressing"

She laughed and said

"Well then let's get off that subject"

And off the subject we got, for the next few hours we spoke about everything and anything that came to mind, until finally in the early hours of the morning we decided to get some sleep.

"Good night Konan" I said sleepily from the couch

"Good night Masami"

(8 hours later)

I dodged a child as she ran straight at me; I smiled as the little girl called

"Gomen!"

I giggled and said

"The children here are so happy, so full of life"

"Ah, aren't children everywhere?" asked Konan as she lead me through the crowded market.

"You would be surprised" I said as I pushed the hood of the cloak slightly so I could see.

Konan smiled and said

"I remember my childhood, though it was not always pleasant I remember being happy"

I smiled at her and placed one hand on her shoulder; she smiled back and turned back towards the crowd. We walked another few foot until she stopped outside of a shop. I looked at her and she said

"This is where we will get you some new clothes"

"Oh" was my only reply as we walked in to the small shop.

I was actually quite surprised at the size of the inside; it did not look this big from the front. I looked across the room and looked over the rows and rows of clothes. Konan gave me a little push and said

"Now let's get you some clothes"

We moved from rail to rail of clothes, sometimes picking up 3 to 4 things from each. We spent close to an hour picking clothes until finally we paid for them, as we stepped back out of the shop I took a deep breath. Turning to Konan I smirked and said

"I do hope Itachi has room in his wardrobe"

She laughed and said

"Well if he doesn't put some in mine, I have plenty of space" then a look crossed her face "So you and Itachi seem to be getting closer"

I smirked and replied "Hai, I have decided it's not to bad being stuck with him, he is pushy, egotistical and arrogant but at the same time caring and sweet. When he wants to be"

She nodded and asked

"But do you trust him?"

"Hai, despite everything I do. Sometimes I think I must be insane to trust him though"

"Not insane Masami, you know him. You know in your heart you can trust him"

I nodded and looked a head as we walked; we carried on in silence for a while until I heard a noise. It sounded like crying, it sounded like a child. I stopped and looked around trying to pin point where it was coming from, it was from my left. Looking there was an alley way filled with far to many bins. I felt Konan touch my shoulder and I looked at her

"What's wrong?" she asked

"I can hear a child crying"

She nodded and asked

"Is it coming from the alley?"

"Hai"

"Well then, let's go and have a look"

We walked towards the alley slowly, both of us looking for the child. Eventually half way down I saw a shadow spanning almost wall to wall. I placed the bags I was carrying on the floor and walked over; I stopped dead when I saw the source of the cries. It was a baby, probably only a few days old, It was covered in a dirty blanket and its little eyes where screwed up whilst it cried. Konan stopped beside me and said

"Someone left her here"

"Hai" I said as I leaned down to pick the crying baby up

"How could anyone be so cruel?"

"It's a cruel world Konan" I lifted the baby up and brought her close to my chest, I ran one hand across her head and made a few 'Shushing' noises.

After a few minutes she calmed and opened her eyes. They where the brightest blue I had ever seen, her little hand lifted up and I moved my hand from her head to hold her hand. Konan moved up beside me and said

"You have a way with children"

"Maybe, I have never held a baby before" I admitted not once taking my eyes off the baby as I did.

I felt Konan put her hand on my shoulder and say

"I guess we will need to do more shopping"

"Why?" I asked confused

"Well I will not leave the child here to die; she has taken a liking to you"

"Oh no, I can't look after a baby! I can just about look after myself"

Konan just looked at me and said

"Masami, this child needs a home and you need someone or something to look after. You need company, even when Itachi is around you need company. This child can be just that, someone for you to love and look after. Someone who needs you"

"But seriously I don't know the first thing about babies"

"Then I suggest you learn" She picked up all of the bags and made he way out of the alley.

I sighed and looked down at the now sleeping baby.

"You, little one, are going to cause a LOT of problems for me" then I turned and followed the blue haired woman.

(One hour later, back at Akatsuki base)

I walked back through the main doors of the Akatsuki base, I walked carefully and softly mindful of the sleeping baby in my arms. Konan walked in just behind me with two of the young girls who worked around the base carrying things in behind her. I stopped when I got in the main hall of the base and looked at Konan, she walked towards me and said

"Let's go in to the living room while we wait for the cot and clothes to be sorted out"

I nodded and turned towards the living room. As I stepped inside I stopped dead when I saw Kisame sitting on the large sofa. He looked up, smiled and drew a breath

"Shush!" Snapped Konan before the blue man could speak.

He looked from her to me confused and then his eyes widened as they landed on the bundle in my arms. Standing up he walked over to me and looked in to the blankets surrounding the baby.

"Little Uchiha, why do you have a baby?"

"We found her while we where out shopping" said Konan before I could talk

"So you decided to bring it back here?" he asked

"Kisame, she isn't an 'it'. And Hai we did." I said

"Little Uchiha, Itachi will not be happy about this"

"I am sure he won't, but I don't care. I was not leaving her there to die"

Kisame looked at the baby again and sighed. His eyes flicked back up to mine and he asked

"So what's it's name?"

I looked to Konan and she shrugged.

"I haven't named her yet"

"Well have fun doing that" he went to walk out of the room when a thought occurred to me

"I thought you where on a mission with Itachi?"

"I was, but he took off on his own again. But we just heard from him, he will be back in a few hours"

I nodded and moved to sit down. I moved the baby slightly in my arms and looked at her. Konan came to stand next to me, I looked up at her and she asked

"So what is her name?"

I looked back down at the baby in my arms and said the first name that came to mind

"Suki, Uchiha Suki"

Konan smiled again and said

"A beautiful name for a beautiful baby"

I nodded and looked back at the tiny girl in my arms. She was so small, so fragile, so defenceless yet someone was heartless enough to just leave her in an alley to die. It annoyed me, how people could be so cruel to such an innocent life. I don't know how long I sat there just looking at her but I heard a voice and soon after Konan nudged me.

"The cot and baby supplies have been set up in yours and Itachi's room; shall we go and put her to bed?"

I nodded and got back to my feet, slowly we walked up the stairs and towards Itachi's room. Once inside I walked over to the baby cot and slowly I put Suki in it. Once she was in the cot with a new blanket, I stepped back and looked around the room. There was a baby changing area with everything I needed to change her. Bottles and milk had been put on the bedside table on my side of the bed and the clothes both mine and hers where stacked on the chest of draws.

"Itachi is going to kill me" I muttered

Konan laughed and said

"He might, he might not. Anyway I suggest you lie down for a bit you look worn"

"Hai, it may have something to do with worry" I said with a smile

"All will be fine Masami you will see, Anyway go and lie down" she walked to the door and said "I will see you and little Suki later" then she was gone

I sighed and looked at the sleeping baby again

"So much trouble" I mumbled as I made my way to the bed.

I lay down and closed my eyes, seconds later I was asleep.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Oops, now I wonder what Itachi will make of Suki? Lol Anyway this chapter is mostly based on something close to home for me. See my mum takes in a lot of kids who parents either are not interested or just refuse to keep the kids around because they are 'To much trouble' And when I was thinking about this story the other night I wondered what Itachi and Masami would be like if they took a child in. So I decided to put it in, Suki will be a major part of Itachi's and Masami's relationship and a test of sorts for them both. I know some of you will be thinking 'What the hell?" but just bare with me on this one. Again Itachi played absent but no worries the next chapter will have him in all his confusion in. I hope you all liked the chapter and please read and review

Thanks

Jus-Chan


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/Pairing: Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

Type: On going (In-progress)

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance

Word Count: 2406

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

...

Chapter 14

I woke to the sound of crying, i was slightly confused as to why i could hear someone, or something crying. I frowned, eyes still closed. Then i bolted up right in bed, my eyes flying open and i scanned the room. I immediately stopped dead when my eyes landed on the crib, Itachi was stood next to the babies bed looking at the small crying child inside. He was frowning as he looked at her, he seemed to be so intent on looking at her that he had yet to notice i was awake. Slowly i watched him lean down and carefully pick the child up. I watched as he brought her close to him, his sharingan flicked on and he scanned over Suki. She in response just gurgled and stopped crying, i wondered what on earth he was doing and hoped to Kami he had not used the sharingan on her. Slipping from the bed i walked over to them both quietly, when i was within arms reach of them he asked

"Why is she here?"

"Konan and i found her in the village, she would have died if we didn't bring her back"

"It wasn't a good idea Masami" he said as he looked up at me.

"Could you have left her there?" i asked as i moved next to him to look at the baby girl in his arms.

He didn't answer which was answer enough for me. i watched as he took the babies hand in his, his eyes softened slightly when she gurgled and looked up in to his eyes. I smirked and said

"She is most likely hungry"

He nodded and turned to hand her to me. I shook my head and stepped back

"Keep hold of her while i sort her milk out, if i can remember how to do it" i muttered the last part

"You used to help with Sasuke's" he said

"And that was how many years ago now? i think that bit of information is currently buried under numerous calculations and attack precarious by now" I turned and walked to the other side of the room

I looked at all of the bags and vaguely wondered where to begin looking for both the milk and the bottles. I sighed and threw myself on the floor, i began to rummage through many bags until finally i came across both items, taking them out of the bag i quickly sorted the bottle out and heated it thanks to a slight modification to the katon. I got back to my feet and walked over to the bed, Itachi must have decided to relocate when i had began searching for the elusive bottle. I sat on the bed next to him and he held his arms out, i took the baby and made sure i was holding her right before i gave her the bottle. The room was silent for a while until Itachi asked

"What is her name?"

"Suki" i said as my eyes flicked back to his.

He nodded and watched as she fed on her bottle. Minutes later she was finished and her little eyes where closing. I smiled and stood up, walking across the room I placed her back in her crib and turned back to Itachi. He was in the middle of taking his cloak off, once it was off he put it over the back of the chair and turned back to me. He walked over to me slowly and placed one hand against my cheek, I leaned in to his touch and he spoke

"You will be a great mother"

I smiled and said

"I suppose, anyway how do you think _he_ is going to react?"

"I will speak with him, perhaps I can keep him from trying anything for a while longer"

"Maybe", I turned back to the baby and looked over her again.

She was so small and so defenseless I was angry at the person who had left her alone to die. I felt Itachi's hand touch my shoulder, turning slightly I looked at him. He asked

"Do you want something to eat?"

"Hai"

"Anything in particular?"

"No, just anything, I am not bothered"

He nodded and walked to the door. Once he stepped out I turned back to the baby and said

"Well it looks like you have a mother and a father now little one, and it's debateable which of us will be more protective"

I turned away from the crib again and decided I wanted a shower. Turning to the bathroom I wondered how Itachi would react to Suki with me not in the immediate area. I smirked already knowing the answer.

Stepping in to the bathroom I switched the water on in the shower and stripped off my clothes. When the water had reached the right temperature I stepped in to the stall and sighed as the hot water hit my back. I just stood under the jet of water for a while unmoving and unwilling to move. After about 5 minutes of just standing under the spray I decided it was time to clean up and get back out. Sighing I grabbed the shampoo and washed my hair, after rinsing the bubbles out and washing myself down I stepped out of the shower, grabbing a towel I looked to where I normally put my clean clothes only to find I had forgotten to pick some up. Sighing I looked to the door and frowned at the chakra signature in the next room. Well I now knew Itachi was back and I also knew that to get to my clothes I had to go in to that same room as him in nothing but a towel. I grumbled and slowly walked to the door, I put my hand on the handle and froze. Did I really want to out in to that room in nothing but a towel? The answer would be no. But did I have a choice? Again the answer was no. I frowned at my bad luck, I hated this, I hated being afraid to do something that a few years ago I would have done with out hesitation in front of Itachi. On that though I remembered a time when I had done this exact same thing, I smirked at the memory.

"_Memory"_

_I was walking along by the Nakano river, it was a hot day and I was tempted just to throw myself in the river to cool off a bit. But I stopped myself from doing so, not only would that be stupid but it would also give the annoying Uchiha sat on the bank opposite me reason to annoy my further. I channeled chakra to my feet and slowly made my way over the river to the currently meditating Itachi. As I drew closer I saw his hand move and seconds later a kunai flew at me and I dodged it, growling I hissed at Itachi_

"_There was no need for that"_

"_You had your chakra cloaked I was not aware it was you" he replied as he slipped his eyes open._

_Ok so that was my fault but still that was just plain nasty. I sighed and sat next to him on the bank. I looked out across the water and sighed._

"_What is wrong? You seem restless" he asked_

"_It's to hot, I don't like it" _

"_It will pass in a day or so" he replied as he shifted slightly_

_I smirked and asked_

"_How can you sit out here in long sleeves and full length pants and not be dieing of heat stroke?"_

"_The heat is not an issue"_

"_Sure, anyway have you seen Shisui?" _

"_Not since this morning"_

"_Well damn" I muttered_

"_What has he done this time?"_

"_Nothing I just felt like hitting him" I muttered_

"_Indeed" we stopped talking for a while._

_It must have been close to an hour later when I heard the voice of Shisui._

"_Hey you two!" _

_Itachi and I both turned to watch Shisui run across the river and up to us. Stopping dead in front of us he grinned and said_

"_Lets go!"_

"_Where?" I asked squinting to get a better look at the fool. _

"_To the dock, I thought we could all go for a swim"_

"_No" said Itachi and I actually agreed with him._

"_Sorry Shi-kun not today" I said with a smile_

_He frowned then flopped on to the ground next to us. When he was lying on his back he said_

"_You two are no fun" _

"_If you had come by an hour ago I would have agreed" I said_

"_Well damn" _

_Itachi smirked and said_

"_We should head home" _

_I sighed but moved to stand up. Itachi, who had already gotten to his feet, held a hand out to me. I smiled up at him and took his hand. He pulled me to my feet and soon all three of us where walking back to the Uchiha estate. Once we where back within the Uchiha walls we all went our separate ways. I headed straight back to my house. Upon entering I shouted a quick hello then made my way to the bathroom for a cold shower. I really needed to cool down. Once I had finished having my refreshingly cold shower I made my way back to my bedroom wrapped in a towel. I opened my door but didn't look around the room before I stepped inside. I stopped dead when I heard someone clear there throat. Looking up I felt my self relax at the sight of Itachi. Then I smirked, his eyes where looking at anything in the room that wasn't me. I giggled then said_

"_Well don't come in to my room with out warning and you will not be subjected to things such as this" _

"_I spoke with your mother"_

"_Ah, but I didn't know" I countered as I made my way to my wardrobe._

_I felt Itachi's eyes on my back as I moved and I said_

"_Stop staring it's rude" _

_He looked away. I smirked and grabbed clean clothes then I said_

"_Get gone while I get dressed" _

_He quickly strode to the door, when he had it open he stopped and said stiffly_

"_I will wait in the gardens for you" then he left_

_Only when I was sure he was gone did I let the laughter bubble up my throat. Some days Itachi truly was funny. _

"_Normal"_

I giggled a little at the memory. That was a funny day, Itachi couldn't look me in the eyes for about a week after that incident. Sighing I looked back to the door and decided I needed to go in there. I turned the handle and pulled the door open, immediately I looked to the crib to see Suki still fast asleep then my eyes moved to find Itachi. He was sat on the bed, his back against the head board and a book was in his hand. He didn't move, nor did he look up when the door opened instead his eyes stayed on the book. I shook my head and moved over to the bags that where still laying on the floor. Rummaging through them I looked for something to wear. A few seconds later I heard Itachi say

"There is food on the…" his voice cut off.

I frowned and turned to look at him, only to find him staring at me. I scowled and snapped

"What?"

His eyes stayed on me as he stood up and began to move towards me. I stood to and frowned. What was he playing at now? He stopped in front of me and looked me up and down, I hissed

"Yes I am in a towel what of it?"

"It was…unexpected" he replied quietly and had his voice gone husky?

"I forgot to take clothes in the bathroom with me" I said as I backed away from him.

"Hn"

I frowned as he moved forward again and then before I knew what had happened his hand was behind my head and his lips where on mine. I froze not knowing what to do. The first thought was actually to kick him but I decided against that, my next thought was to kiss him back. But I wasn't sure I wanted to do that either. In the end he didn't give me a choice. He pulled me closer to him, his other arm wrapping around my back, I slipped on hand up his arm and in to his hair and decided to just go with the flow. Besides it wasn't all that bad. I felt his hand on my back move slightly and I froze as it slipped to the hem on the towel. I pushed him back from my slightly and gave him a look. He sighed and said

"Trust me"

I thought about that. Should I trust him or should I keep pushing him away? I wasn't sure anymore. What confused me more about the situation was I wasn't sure if I was pushing him away because I hated him or because I didn't hate him. Sometimes I confused myself. I looked up in to his eyes and found the answer there, I didn't hate him. But I didn't love him either, not yet, it was more a deep appreciation for him and a deep caring. But even with that knowledge did I trust him? The answer…yes I did and he knew it. My eyes flicked over to Suki and he said

"She is fine"

I turned back to him and smiled softly, then I stretched up and kissed him softly. He responded immediately, I felt his hand move again and this time I made no move to stop him. Even though I knew this was what Madara wanted. I knew we where playing in to his hands but at this moment in time I couldn't care. I only cared about one Uchiha male at this moment in time, and he was the one who had just dropped my towel to the floor.

...

Ok so it took a while but a most of you know i had computer issues... Anyway i do hope you enjoyed the chapter. And all i can say is. About time Itachi. lol. I know this took a while but as i said before i did not want to have the relationship move to quick. As always please read and review...Also there will be a new Itachi/Oc story going up as well as a Sakura/Sasuke. so look out for them.

Thanks Again

Jus-Chan


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/pairings: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Masami

Type: On-going

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Word count: 3225

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-San.

…

Chapter 15

It was a few hours later when I finally dragged my eyes open. Looking at the clock on the bedside I grumbled when it read 6:30am. Sighing I made to turn around and stopped when I felt Itachi move closer to me. I froze for a minute and then realised I was being stupid, after the events earlier I really couldn't justify shrinking away from him, or being shy. I turned slightly and found his face was closer to me than I expected, I smiled when I saw he was still asleep. It was the most peaceful I had seen him look in a long while. I turned completely and stopped when I felt his arm tighten around my waist, when I was sure he wasn't going to wake up I lifted my hand and laid it on his cheek, softly I moved it down tracing his jaw and then back up to his lips. I moved my hand again running it through his hair, which for a change was fanned out behind him. It always amazed me that his hair was so soft but in saying that he was just about perfect in every way, I snorted softy at the thought. Looking back at him I wished he was awake, just so I could see his eyes, they where the one feature he had that always drew me to him, even when we where younger. His eyes held such knowledge and wisdom even at a young age, but they could also hold such tender emotions. But one thing that fascinated me about them was the hints of random colours in them, at first glance you would think they where solid black but upon further inspection you would find many colours depending on his mood. But almost all the time he had slight hints of blue going right through them, it was unusual. I sighed and pulled my hand back from him, instead I opted for wrapping my arm around his chest and moving closer to him. I smirked when I did that, not to long ago I would have killed myself before I went near him like this but now it was almost natural for me. After one night with him I was warming up to him more than I ever thought I could and in some ways that terrified me. But in others I welcomed it, I welcomed him, I took a deep breath and blew it back out slowly. I wondered what would happen over the next few hours, days, months? Who knew? I just hoped that with everything going on at the moment Madara would back off and leave Itachi and I alone. It didn't look good though, not with Suki now in the picture. At the thought of my adopted daughter I turned my head in her direction, looking over Itachi's arm I could see her outline in the crib and when I strained my eyes I could hear her breathing. I sighed and lowered my head back down. I moved my head slightly so it was now on Itachi's shoulder, I felt him move slightly and with that one movement I knew he was awake.

"You're awake" he said

"Damn am I?" I muttered sarcastically.

I felt more than saw the look he gave me, I giggled and said

"I woke up about 10 minutes ago"

"Hm" was all he said as he put his head back down on the pillow.

He pulled me close again and I felt his lips on my neck, I smiled and turned to look at him fully, his eyes where half lidded and fogged over. He was still tired, he was probably only awake because he had felt me looking at him. I reached up again and brushed one of my thumbs over his eyes lids to make it close as I said

"Go back to sleep if you are still tired"

"I am fine" he said with a smirk.

I rolled my eyes and said

"You look ready to fall asleep again"

"I am merely relaxed" he said as he moved in to kiss me.

I returned the kiss then said

"Fine but I still stand by you look more tired"

He smirked then his face sobered up, I frowned and asked

"What's wrong?"

"I am wondering when you will begin to regret what happened" he answered

I sighed and slapped his chest. He raised an eyebrow and I said

"You are a moron, if I was going to freak out I would have already done it, now shut up if you're going to lay there and be stupid"

He smirked at my little rant and leaned in to kiss me, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. I felt his hand wander from my waist up towards my chest when suddenly there was a knock on the door. Itachi pulled back and looked towards the door, he sighed and said

"It's Kisame"

"Oh, right well I think clothes are needed" I said as I went to move.

Itachi grabbed my arm and said

"Just stay under the covers, I'll answer the door"

He pulled the covers off him and stood up, I grabbed the blanket and pulled it up to my neck, I moved so I was laying on my side. I watched as Itachi moved around the bed picking up discarded pieces of clothing, when he had found them all and put them all on he looked up through his bangs and asked

"See something you like?"

"Perhaps, now go and answer the door to fish face" I said with a smirk.

He turned his back to me and moved to the door, he opened it and said

"Good morning Kisame"

"Morning, move I wanna see little Uchiha" he said as he pushed past Itachi

I laughed and said

"Morning Kisame, it's good to see you"

"You to little girl, how's the baby?" he asked as he peeked in to the crib.

"She is fine, I thought you weren't interested in her" I said

"Shut up I'm not, she makes you happy though" he said as he moved to sit on the bed.

Itachi closed the door after glaring holes in the back of Kisame's head, he walked around to his side of the bed and climbed back on it so his back was against the head board. He leaned over and wrapped one arm around my shoulder, I moved so I was laying against him and closed my eyes just waiting for Kisame to open his big mouth.

"Ha-ha, I take it you two have sorted out your differences then" he laughed

"Go stuff your self fish face" I said with a smile

"Oooo play nice Uchiha, I was only saying" he said with a smile

"Sure" I said as I yawned.

Kisame frowned and looked at the clock then back to me. He did this a few times until his eyes lit up in comprehension. Grinning wickedly he turned to Itachi and said

"So you do like women after all"

I froze and so did Itachi, though I was betting I had frozen for a different reason than him. I looked to Kisame and said

"You should run"

"Why?" he asked

Just as he was about to speak again Itachi had moved but so had Kisame. Kisame ran from the room laughing while Itachi chased him down, I moved up in to a sitting position and burst out laughing, after all it wasn't every day you saw an Uchiha chasing an over grown fish. After a few minutes I calmed down enough to sit up straight, I wondered if Itachi had caught Kisame and decided not to worry about it. Sliding from the bed I quickly made my way across the room, I grabbed one of Itachi's t-shirts and a pair of sweat pants and quickly threw them on. Once dressed I made my way over to the crib and I was surprised to find Suki awake and looking at the wall curiously. I smiled and said

"Good morning sunshine"

Her little eyes flicked to me and a happy gurgle came from her throat. I reached in to the crib and lifted her up, when she was safely in my arms I turned back to the bed and wondered how I was going to make a bottle while I held her. As I stood in the middle of the room thinking about it I heard a noise from behind me, turning slightly I found myself looking at Deidara. He smiled sheepishly at me and asked

"Can I come in?"

"I suppose" I said as I turned to face him fully.

He walked in to the room his eyes fixed on Suki and said

"So for once Kisame was telling the truth, she is a cute baby" he said flicking his eyes back up to me as he did.

I smiled at him and nodded in agreement, suddenly a thought occurred to me. I looked from the baby to him and asked

"Could you do me a favour Deidara?"

"What?" he asked suspiciously

I laughed and said

"I only wanted to ask if you would hold her while I get her bottle ready"

His eyes widened then he said

"I don't think it is a good idea Masami-san"

"Why not?" I asked.

"I am not good with babies" he said

"She will be fine, she doesn't really cry and she doesn't mind strangers, just for one minute please?" I asked again

He seemed to think about it for a minute then he nodded, I smiled and handed the baby over to him. He held her awkwardly for a minute then he seemed to relax. He looked at me for approval and I nodded that he was holding her right. When he had relaxed fully I moved over to the other side of the room to sort a fresh bottle out for Suki, just as I had finished the bottle I heard another noise by the door, turning I saw Itachi stood there giving Deidara a questioning look. I sighed and turned to him fully while saying.

"He is holding Suki while I sort the bottle so stop glaring"

Itachi eyes flicked up to meet mine and he nodded once, stepping forward he said to the blonde

"I am here now Deidara you can give my Daughter to me and leave"

I froze at Itachi's words. He had accepted Suki that easily? He had said out loud she was his daughter? I felt tears gather in my eyes, nit tears of sorrow but pure joy. I had thought Itachi would put up with Suki but never accept her, this was my dream come true. Deidara seemed to be in shock to as he stared at Itachi, who in return raised his eyes brow and said

"My daughter, now"

Deidara noticing the warning in Itachi's voice quickly, but carefully, handed Suki over to him then left the room. Itachi turned to me with the baby in his arms and asked

"Do you want me to feed her?"

I stayed standing there in shock for a minute until what he had asked sunk in. I shook my head and said

"I'll do it"

He nodded and handed her over to me, it took my a minute to sort myself out but soon enough I was sat on the edge of the bed feeding Suki. I was still in shock of the fact Itachi had claimed Suki as his own, I frowned wondering what had brought it on but before I could ponder over it to much Itachi spoke.

"You see her as yours, and you are with me, which makes her mine to. She is our daughter and I will protect her. Claiming her in front of Deidara, who also happens to be the gossip of Akatsuki, will warn to other members that she is protected and to go near her will mean death by my hands" He had moved so he was stood in front of me and I looked up at him a small smile on my face.

"Arigato" I said softly.

He nodded and knelt down in front of me, he placed one hand on Suki's head and the other on my cheek. He leaned in and kissed my lips softly then he moved to kiss Suki's head. My heart stopped then and I watched as he moved back up so he was eye level with me. I looked him in the eyes then asked

"What about Madara?"

"He will live with it, I will not abandon you or her. If it comes to it I will remove you both from the base and put you somewhere he can not find you" he said sternly

"He will torture you to find me"

"I will survive, he would not kill me"

"I would not be so sure" I said softly.

He smirked and said

"I am of use to him no matter what, he can not obtain Sasuke due to restrictions I have placed. He has no other choice but to keep me around"

I shook my head and muttered

"Always so confident"

He smirked and opened his mouth but before he could speak a knock came. Itachi turned and looked at the still open door to find Zetsu stood there. I froze wondering how much the plant man had heard. My eyes flicked back to Itachi and he said

"Stay here, I will be back. I'll send Kisame through"

I nodded and watched as he stood up and walked to the door, then both he and Zetsu walked down the hall. I sat looking at the door for a few inutes until I decided power of thought was not going to make Itachi come back to the room. Sighing I looked down at Suki and muttered

"Your father is in trouble again"

She gurgled at me and pushed her empty bottle away from her. I placed the bottle on the bed and looked at the bags on the floor, I decided to get Suki dressed and clean up a bit, standing up I moved over to the bags and began to look through them only using one of my arms while Suki was carefully balanced in my other arm. Half way through my search for clothes I felt someone behind me and I said

"Hey Kisame, do me a favour"

"What is it little Uchiha?" he asked as he moved towards me

"Take Suki for a minute while I find some clothes"

The big man froze and I sighed not in the mood for big wimpy fish men.

"Just take her she isn't going to bite you know"

I heard him sigh then felt him kneel down next to me, he slowly took the baby from my arms and I watched as he tried to work out how to hold her. I sighed again and quickly arranged his arms and Suki in the right way. He looked at me quickly and I nodded, he smirked and looked back down at the baby. I watched him for a few seconds and wondered how a small baby could make three big bad Akatsuki members melt?. Shaking my head I turned back to the bags and carried on looking for clothes, soon I found a top and little pair of pants. Lifting them up I nodded then grabbed a new nappy, I turned back to Kisame and asked

"Can you lie her on the bed?"

He nodded then stood up, I followed suit and soon both of us where stood looking down at the small baby on the bed. I moved forward and quickly stripped her of her dirty clothes, throwing them in the corner of the room I took her dirty nappy off to and placed that on the floor next to me, I set about cleaning Suki up and soon I had her clean and dressed. And the whole time she hadn't made a sound, she really was a good baby, lifting her up I held her close to me and looked around the room. I noticed Kisame watching me and I asked

"What is it?"

"Are you ok? You seem a bit stressed"

"I am worried" I admitted as I leaned down and scooped the dirty nappy up to put in the bin.

"About Itachi?" he asked

"Hai" I replied as I turned from the bin.

"The Uchiha is tough, don't worry about him" he smirked then and said "I heard her claimed Suki as his daughter"

I smiled and nodded, Kisame laughed and said

"I can imagine that was a shock"

"It was indeed, I thought he would only put up with her, I never dreamed he would claim her" I admitted as I began to slowly rock, trying to put the baby to sleep.

"I told you little Uchiha, Itachi will do a lot for you, he cares about you"

"You know I believe that, if I didn't I would still be fighting tooth and claw to get out of here" I said with a smile

Kisame smirked and said

"Hai, now how ever you just go to bed with out esteemed Uchiha"

I glared at him and said

"Watch it fish face, and also butt out my love life is nothing to do with you"

"I beg to differ my room is next door you know" he said with a smile

"Oh behave" I muttered as I looked back down at Suki.

He laughed again and walked back to the door, I looked up confused and he said

"Konan-san is on her way, I am not needed here, I'll see you and the kid later" then he was gone

"Jerk" I mumbled.

I looked back down at Suki to find her drifting in and out of sleep, I smiled and then jumped when I heard a voice

"Hello Masami" my head shot up and my eyes went wide when they landed on Madara.

My mind clicked and I had one panicking thought… where was Itachi?

….

See I am nice two updates within hours of each other lol. I hope these both make up for my lack of chapters. This chapter I will admit was a bit of a pain in the ass to write, but I got it done lol. Anyway as always please read and review. Oh and for those who will no doubt ask about the lemon. My 12 year old niece reads these fictions and I wont put one in for that reason, well at least until she has read it then I will put one in lol.

Thanks again guys

Jus-Chan


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/pairings: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Masami

Type: On-going

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Word count: 1588

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-San.

…

_Chapter 16_

I watched as Madara walked further in to the room his eyes glued on me and Suki. I shivered then hissed

"Where is Itachi?"

"Safe, and away from here"

"You sent Zetsu to get him so he wouldn't be here when you came" I realised

"Indeed, you're quite smart. Anyway enough about you I want to know about her" he said as he pointed to the baby.

I pulled Suki closer to me and I hissed

"Leave her alone"

Madara laughed and came further in to the room. He stopped an arms length from me and said

"She is in my home Masami, I have a right to know about her. Tell me is it true Itachi claimed her?"

I refused to answer him, I refused to even look at him. My mind instead drifted to Kisame, he had said it was Konan on her way here. Was he mistaken or did he know it was Madara and he set me up? I doubted it but still the thought was there. I felt Madara move again and I stepped back, he laughed again and said

"I merely wish to see the child that seems to have captured both you and Itachi, I will not harm her"

I watched him closely as he moved closer so he could see Suki clearly, I froze when he reached out to put his hand on her head, I stepped back and said

"I won't let you touch her"

He just watched me and said

"Get rid of her"

My mouth dropped open in shock, then I glared. Stepping forward I growled

"I will not, she is staying with me"

"She is in no way helpful to my plans, I am not interested in a child that is not an Uchiha"

"I don't care if she is not helpful to you, she is to me. And I will not give her up not for anything"

His eyes darkened and he grabbed my arm, dragging me to him he hissed

"Get rid of her or I will"

I narrowed my eyes, Sharingan automatically activating as I said

"Over my dead body"

"You will learn your place girl, and you will learn who decides things here"

"If you take her from me I will kill myself, then where will that leave your little plan"

I watched his Sharingan flick in to existence and I immediately looked away from his eyes. I fixed my eyes on Suki instead, I felt his mouth come down to by my ear and he asked

"The question is Masami who means more to you, Suki or Sasuke?"

My breath caught in my throat, and my eyes went wide. He couldn't be cruel enough to try and make me decide between Sasuke and Suki, I looked down at Suki again and at the same time Sasuke came to mind. I could not pick, I would not pick. I pulled myself away from him and bolted across the room, when I was at the other end of the room I looked back at him and said

"I will not pick between them and you can not make me. I will do everything in my power to stop you touching either of them"

Just as Madara was about to reply another voice cut in to the room.

"As will I"

My eyes snapped up to land on Itachi, who looked about ready to kill. I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and looked back to Madara, his eyes where trained on Itachi. I moved quickly back across the room so I was right next to Itachi, he wrapped one arm around my shoulder and pulled me in to him. I carefully placed Suki in-between us so I had one arm free. Madara looked between me and Itachi and said

"I told her Itachi I have no interest in a child that is not an Uchiha"

"Suki will not effect your plans" said Itachi

"She will divert Masami's attention, I will not allow that to happen"

"Her attention was not on Suki last night" he said with a tone in his voice that let Madara know exactly what had happened last night.

I felt the blush rush up my cheeks and I was tempted to slap Itachi upside his head. But I knew that wouldn't be one of my best idea's at the moment, though later he was getting that slap one way or another. I watched Madara's eyes flick between Itachi and I then a small smirk appeared on his face, I glared at him as he said

"Very well keep the brat, but the moment she begins to get in the way I will remove her" then with one last smirk he slipped past both Itachi and I and left the room.

I let out another breath, then without warning I reached up and slapped Itachi across the back of the head. The moron just smirked at me then proceeded to take Suki from my arms. I just shook my head and followed him back in to the room, I pushed the door closed behind me, I watched as he moved over to the bed. Quickly he straightened all of the covers out then sat down, the baby still in his arms. I walked over to the bed and as I went I asked

"You do know Kisame left me"

"I told him to" he said not looking up from the baby.

I froze then and glared at him.

"What do you mean you told him? And how did you tell him?"

"I wanted to see how far you where willing to go to protect Suki, and I told him to leave when he sensed Madara nearing the room"

"You knew hw had called you away so he could get to me?"

"I did, it was not hard to work out. With Suki now being in the picture I knew it would not be long until he came to see her"

"Well you could have warned me" I muttered as I moved to sit on the bed next to him.

"Hn" was his only reply.

"Jack ass" I muttered as I leaned my head on his shoulder.

We stayed sat in silence for a while both of us watching the now sleeping baby when a thought occurred to me. I flicked my eyes up to Itachi and asked

"Why did you want to know how far I would go to protect Suki?"

He looked down at me his eyes sweeping over my face once then he said

"I wanted to know you would do everything in your power to protect your child, if we are to continue as we are now I have no doubt you will become pregnant and I wanted to make sure you felt as strongly about keeping any child away from him as I do"

I kept my eyes on hi for a few more minutes then nodded. Really what could I say to that? I shook my head and muttered

"You are a walking contradiction"

"Indeed"

I sighed again and moved so I was laying closer to Itachi, I lifted my hand and put it softly on Suki's head. I felt Itachi move his own hand until his arm was around my shoulder. I smiled softly and decided now I would ask him what had been plaguing me for days.

"Itachi" I said softly

"Hn?"

"You told me why you didn't kill Sasuke, but I want to know about Shisui to"

He shifted slightly and said

"Not today Masami"

"When?"

"When I know the truth"

"About?"

"Him"

I didn't push for an explanation about that but I wanted to. Instead I lifted myself up and quickly placed a kiss on his lips. He looked at me shocked for a moment and I smiled

"You will tell me"

He just nodded in reply.

…

Three chapters in two days… I think I am doing well lol. Anyway guys thanks so much for all of the reviews I was very happy with all the feed back. With the three updates this week I doubt there will be another chapter for a week or so as I have other stories to finish to.

As always thank you for your continued support and please read and review

Thanks again

Jus-Chan


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/pairings: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Masami

Type: On-going

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Word count: 1765

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-San.

…

Chapter 17

(Two Weeks Later)

There was someone banging on the door. I was in no way amused. Sitting up I glared at the door and snapped

"Come in!"

The door opened slowly and in walked Konan, she held a sleeping Suki in her arms. Walking towards the bed she smiled at my confused look

"Itachi asked me to take her while you slept"

"Ah" was my only reply as the blue haired shinobi placed the baby back in my arms.

I looked up from the sleeping baby to Konan and asked

"Where is Itachi?"

"He left on a mission with Kisame a few hours ago. He said he would be back in a day or so"

"Hm" I mumbled as I looked around the room for some clothes.

"Masami" Konan said

"Hai?"

"Have you checked your seal lately?" she asked

My eyes shot up to hers and I said

"No, but it's still there…Isint it?" I asked

Konan just smiled and said

"Perhaps when your dressed and Suki is fed you should look" then she turned and left the room.

I sat staring at the closed door for a few minutes before I frowned. Obviously the seal would still be there as I hadn't noticed Itachi taking it off. I really didn't understand what Konan was trying to say to me. Carefully I placed Suki on the bed and I slipped out from under the covers, walking across the room I searched for my clothes from the previous night. I frowned when they turned up at the other end of the room scattered around. Mumbling a few choice words about Uchiha males and perverseness I made my way to the bathroom, with one more quick look at a still sleeping Suki I slipped inside the bathroom and made my way to the shower. But before I could turn on the water there was another knock on the door. Looking up at the mirror I grumbled and quickly grabbed the biggest towel off the back of the door. I made my way back across the room and opened the door. I was surprised to see the puppet master stood on the other side looking very un comfortable. I opened the door wider and asked

"Sasori-San is there a problem?"

He looked up at me and held his hand out, I looked at his hand to see a letter there. I frowned and he said

"It came an hour ago, I assume it's off Itachi"

"Ah, arigato Sasori-San"

He nodded to me and then turned and walked away. I closed the door over and put the letter on the bed by Suki. Then I turned back to the bathroom. Walking inside I turned the water on and dropped the towel, I stepped straight in to the shower and sighed as the hot water hit my back. I just stood under the jet of water for a few minutes until I finally washed myself down, after washing my hair I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry my hair off a bit. I stopped in front of the mirror and looked over myself. I had changed in the time I had been with the Akatsuki. I was slimmer now, my body weight was as it should be. My hair had grown out longer and seemed to be curling over my shoulders a bit more. My eyes seemed brighter and more lively than they had in a while. My skin was clear and somewhat glowing. I felt better in myself most of the time. My moods had elevated from narky to nice and the only thing that could bring me down was the thought of Sasuke and Shisui. But considering most of my thoughts centered around Suki and Itachi my mind never strayed much to the other two men I loved. Dropping the towel I began to dry the rest of myself off. When I was done I grabbed my clothes and began to get dressed. As I lifted my top over my head I stopped dead, out of the corner of my eye I saw my reflection in the mirror, namely my back. It was clear, no sign of any seals or anything. I dropped my top back to the floor and turned so I could get a better look at my back. The only thing that remained of the seal was a scar from when I cut my back. I stood staring dumb founded for a while until I finally snapped myself out of it. I looked at my back again and wondered why Itachi had removed it? Did he know something I didn't? Was there a reason for it? Was it an accident? I didn't know. Leaning in the counter top I looked in to the mirror again. Something was going on here that Itachi didn't want me to know about. I shook my head deciding I would corner my silent lover when he came home, until then I had a baby to look after. I threw the rest of my clothes on and walked out of the bathroom, my eyes went straight to the bed where Suki was awake and gurgling and a picture I had put on the night stand. It was one of Itachi and Myself from years ago, I like the picture, it reminded me of better times. Itachi didn't seem to like it being out but he lived with it for me. I smiled as I neared the bed I spoke softly to the baby there

"Hello little Tenshi, did you sleep well?" I lifted her in to my arms and smiled as her eyes lit up.

She reached up and took hold of my finger and I smiled as she brought it to her mouth and began to chew on it. Laughing I removed my finger from her hold and said

"I guess you're hungry then. Lets get you fed"

I put her back on the bed and quickly sorted her bottle out. I sat on the bed feeding Suki, I watched as her eyes flicked around the room, taking every detail in. I giggled when she frowned at the Kunai left on the chest of draws.

"So my little girl doesn't approve of Ninja? Well that wont make your father very happy"

I smiled again when her frown smoothed out and she went back to her milk. Suki was just on finishing het bottle when Konan came by the room, a tray of hot food in her hand. I smiled at her and said

"Arigato, you didn't have to"

"I didn't want you forgetting your self again" she replied as she put the food on the bed side table.

She sat down on the bed and looked at the child in my arms.

"She is growing quickly" she remarked

"I know, it unreal how big she is now" I replied never once taking my eyes of Suki as I did.

Konan smiled and said "hand her over I'll feed her while you eat"

I handed the baby over and watched as Konan quickly placed the bottle back by her mouth and settled down to feed Suki. I leaned over the bed and took the tray of food off there and placed it by my knees. I lifted the lid off and looked at what was there. There was some soup and of course some ramen, but as I sat there looking at the food I decided I wasn't all that hungry. In fact I felt ill. Slamming the lid back on the tray I jumped off the bed and bolted for the bathroom. I leaned over the toilet and lost everything I had eaten the day before and when there was nothing more to come up I was still dry heaving. Sitting up slowly I leaned against the shower screen and breathed deeply. I felt Konan looking at me from the door and I said

"I'm fine"

"How long have you been being sick?" she asked

"A few days I think" I mumbled as I stood up and made my way to the sink.

I washed my mouth out and brushed my teeth. When I looked back up I saw Konan giving me a funny look.

"What?" I asked

"How long have you and Itachi been being…intimate?" she asked

"Um don't hold back Konan, and a few weeks why?"

"Is there a possibility you could be pregnant?" she asked

I froze and quickly done some math in my head. I felt myself drop to the floor and suddenly Konan was right in front of me. She shook me and asked "What is it?"

"I think you are right, I am a week late" I said

Konan just looked over me once then said

"This wasn't supposed to happen yet. I need to inform Itachi. Get up and go look after Suki. I'll be back in a little while" with that Konan rose and left the room in a hurry.

I dragged myself back to my feet and slowly walked back in to the bedroom. I watched as Suki rolled around on her play mat and slowly put my hand to my stomach. With out thinking a pushed medical chakra in to my belly and searched. After a few seconds I stopped when I felt a small pulse of chakra that wasn't supposed to be there. I pulled my hand off my stomach and felt sick again. I sat down on the floor and breathed deeply, I closed my eyes to help with calming down. After a few minutes I opened my eyes, I was completely calm. I looked back at Suki and said

"Well it looks like you will have a sibling soon, Tenshi"

Suki gurgled and turned again to look at the wall. I frowned then smiled. Standing up I turned to the bed with the intention of making it. I stopped dead when I saw the envelope on the bed. I reached out and picked it up slowly. I pulled it open and took the piece of paprer out, unfolding it I read the content

_The seal is broken._

_Return to where your heart lies._

_I'll find you._

_Shisui._

I froze the letter slipped from my hand and I felt my eyes tear up. Shisui, he knew where I was. He found me. And now he wanted to help me, the question was would I take the risk with Suki involved?

…

Ok so everyone has full permission to shout at me for my lack of updating haha. I have been a bit busy and I had writers block for a while but I hope this chapter makes up for it. Please don't forget to read and review.

Thanks Guys

Jus-Chan


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/pairings: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Masami

Type: On-going

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Word count: 2274

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-San.

...

Chapter 18

My mind was whirling. Shisui was willing to help me? Willing to put him self at risk to get me out of this situation. I didn't know if I should laugh or cry I threw myself back on the bed and pushed my face in to Itachi's pillow. Could I leave him? Could I turn my back on him knowing I had his child growing inside of me? What would Madara do to him if I left? Would my child grow up only knowing stories of its Father and never really knowing him? Could I do that to any of us? I didn't know but I knew I needed to do something.

Things with Akatsuki where getting bad, more and more of the tailed beasts where being caught and soon it would be Naruto's turn. With me here there was a chance I could stop it, or was there? I was to confused to think straight.

I turned over and looked at the ceiling. My hand automatically drifted to my stomach my heart wrenched at the idea of my child never knowing Itachi. Never knowing the man I knew him to be, only stories of the monster he pretended to be. I turned slightly to look at the still sleeping Suki, even at the young age she was anyone could see she adored Itachi, and when ever he was in the room her little eyes lit up and a smile crossed her face. Could I take her away from him? No, Never. Not only would it hurt her but it would hurt him and it would kill me. I loved Shisui and I was tempted to return to him, the man I knew had no secondary motives behind wanting me around, but I knew I couldn't. I couldn't risk Itachi being harmed for me leaving; I couldn't allow my children to grow up not knowing who there father was. I couldn't lose HIM. I sat up and looked at the letter, I needed to speak with Shisui, that much was obvious but how did I do it? I needed him to find Sasuke; I needed him to alert Konoha to the Akatsuki's movements. I needed to ask him about Itachi.

Activating my Sharingan I looked over the paper, in the corner, almost invisible even to my eyes, was a dot of chakra. I moved my finger so it hovered over the dot; a small smile covered my face as Shisui's Chakra swept up in to my hand. Putting the letter down slowly I concentrated on the chakra on my hand and quickly formed the hand seals needed. With a drop of blood and the chakra mixed I placed my hand to the bed and muttered "Summoning Jutsu" a burst of smoke later a small bird was sat on the bed in place of the letter. It looked up at me and it seemed surprised to see me.

"Masami-Chan" it spoke

"Ryo" I breathed out, the small black raven moved closer to me and nudged my hand.

"It is good to see you, I suppose my master arranged for you to summon me?"

"He did, Ryo I need you to pass on a message to him"

"I will pass it along. Will it be verbal or written?"

"Written, give me a moment"

"Of course"

I jumped off the bed and went to the chest of drawers across the room, opening the top draw i pulled out a small scroll and a pen. Going back to the bed i sat down, opened the scroll and began to write.

_Shisui,_

_There is so much I want to say and I don't know where to begin. Perhaps for now the reasons I can not go home. _

_Itachi, he is here, he looks after me, I know that is strange after the massacre but he has changed. Or should i say he is the old him. If only you could see him now, I don't know if you would be happy or sad. Perhaps both, Itachi has never explained the reason for the massacre but I am betting it was not on a whim as he claims. He really isn't evil Shi-Kun, I know he isn't. All I have to do is watch him with Suki. Oh right Suki, she is my daughter. Obviously not my blood daughter but she still holds a place in my heart and in Itachi's heart. Though soon she will have a sibling, I am pregnant, its Itachi's child. This is another reason I can not leave him. I can't allow my children to grow up not knowing him. It's to evil. I have to be here for him Shi-Kun and I can only hope you understand._

_Please do not be mad at me...or him. And please if it is the last thing you ever do for me find Sasuke. Find him and show him he is not alone. Show him he has family._

_I love you Shisui and I miss you._

_Be safe, be happy._

_Masami _

By the end of the letter it was stained with tear drops. Quickly scanning over it I rolled it up and attached it to Ryo. He looked at me sadly and asked "Are you sure about this?"

"Hai"

"I will give it to him. Take care Masami"

"Arigato, please tell him, tell him he needs to let Itachi know. He needs to speak with him"

"I will tell him" and with that said Ryo spread his wings and vanished.

I kept my eyes on the place he had been. I don't know how long I sat looking at the space for but I was jolted out of it by a knock on the door. Sighing I got to my feet and slowly made my way across the room. Putting my hand in the handle I opened the door just enough for me to be able to see out. Stood outside looking very out of place was Deidara. His blue eyes locked on to my own black ones as he spoke

"Konan-San sent me, she told me to tell you the mission Itachi was on has been completed early and Itachi will require medical help when he returns tonight"

I pushed the door open completely and moved so I was in front of Deidara

"What happened to him?"

"I don't know, all I know is he got injured" and with that said and done the blonde turned and left.

I stood glaring at him as he walked down the hall; I contemplated launching a Kunai at him but figured that would just cause a whole mess of trouble. Stepping back in the room I shut the door with a bit more force than needed and leaned against it. I didn't need this; I didn't need to be worrying about Itachi. Not with everything else that was going on. I banged my head against the door softly then pushed away from it; my eyes scanned the room looking for something to do until Itachi came home. My eyes fell on the still full bags on the floor, Konan had been at me for ages to sort the bags out and put things where they where meant to be. Sighing I glanced at Suki then moved to the bags. This was going to take some time.

Three hours later I was close to finished with the bags. Most of the clothes where in the wardrobe with Itachi's and Suki's while everything else was placed neatly in either draws or hidden in cupboards. I moved on to the last bag and as I lifted it to my knee the door burst open and a voice cut across the silence "Up and at 'em little Uchiha, he's hurt"

I jumped to my feet and turned to watch Kisame dragging Itachi to the bed. Blood was pouring from his chest and his left hand was ripped to shreds. Moving to the bed I quickly pushed Kisame out of the way and turned to Itachi, his face was pale and his skin clammy. I grabbed a kunai from his holster and cut both his robe and top open. My eyes went wide when I saw the large, deep wound right next to his heart. There was another one right through his left lung. Gulping I looked at Kisame and asked "What the hell did this?"

"Konoha ninja. One of them seemed to know Itachi"

I froze my hands hovering above the carnage that was Itachi's chest. My eyes began to sting and I felt sick.

"Sasuke, it was Sasuke" a voice croaked

My eyes flew back to the man under my hands to see him awake and watching me. I breathed out a sigh of relief and nodded. I should have known he would do something like this. Channelling Chakra in to my hands I quickly evaluated Itachi. He was unstable his pulse and breathing near none existent. I looked at him and said "Don't you dare die"

He nodded his head once and I watched as he forced himself to stay awake. I turned to Kisame and said "I need warm water and some cloth"

"On it" he said then he left the room

Turning back to the fallen ninja I said "I'll start healing you now but the wound by your heart will hurt. Just please try not to move"

Again he nodded and with that I sent the chakra in to the wound. I felt his body tense and I spoke "You need to try to relax"

I watched as he forcibly made himself calm down. Smiling at him I set to work healing up the cut. Luckily what ever he had been stabbed with had not damaged his heart or any of the major vessels around it. Sighing in relief I made quick work of stemming the blood flow and mostly healing the wound. Next I moved to his punctured lung which was a little harder to do. The lung had filled with blood and shrunk down to the size of my fist, which wasn't all that big. Hearing a noise behind me I turned to find Kisame coming in to the room one hand held the bowl of water while the other held rags. Behind him was Konan who gave me a worried look. I nodded to her and turned back to Itachi, his eyes where closing and his breathing becoming more laboured.

"Don't go to sleep Itachi. You have to stay awake" I said sternly.

His eyes snapped back open and he looked at me. I kept eye contact with him as I grabbed the wet rag Kisame was holding out to me. I quickly cleaned around both wounds then handed it back to the fish man. "Wet a clean one and wrap his hand, then another and clean his face" I said without taking my eyes of Itachi.

Kisame grunted in understanding while Konan spoke "I'll take Suki again tonight"

"Arigato" I muttered as I probed the injured lung.

I felt Suki and Konan leave the room but I didn't dare take my eyes off the man in front of me. I gathered more chakra to my hands and slowly began to drain the blood from his lung. I watched his face for any sign of pain but there was none, smiling softly I moved to the next stage of the healing. Re-inflating the lung, after finishing that I began to heal the wound both in his skin and lung. This time he did wince slightly, but you would not have noticed it unless you where looking at him. Out of the corner of my eye I watched Kisame move to stand next to me. Cloth in hand he began to wipe the blood from Itachi's face, when he was done he stepped back and watched me. When the wound was mostly healed I moved from the bed and walked to the wardrobe, digging inside I grabbed my medic bag and quickly moved back to the bed. Itachi's eyes where still open and his breathing had evened out. Sighing I looked in his eyes and said "You gave me a scare"

"Gomen" he said softly

Smirking I spoke to Kisame "He will be fine, you go and rest. Unless you need healing to?"

"Nope, I'm fine. I'll go and sleep. Good night Uchiha's" and with that he left.

I laughed lightly and began to wrap bandages around Itachi's torso. He moved slightly to allow me better accesses to him, as I moved around him with the bandages he spoke "Konan sent me a message"

"Really? About what?" I asked

He gave me a look and I smirked. Turning my eyes away from the bandages to him I said "Spit it out"

"She said you where pregnant"

I thought about it for a minute then nodded my head once. I felt his eyes boring in to the side of my head and I snapped "That is very distracting"

"Hn"

"I hate that word. I swear to god if you teach that to Suki I will hang you"

He smirked and asked "Can I teach it to our other child?"

"No"

"Hmm, what about any other children?"

I froze and looked at him, I saw the smirk on his face and hissed "I am not having any more children after this go get stuffed"

He just smirked and leaned back down on the bed. Rolling my eyes I turned to make my way to the bathroom to get rid of the blood on my hands when his voice stopped me

"We can not let him near them"

"I'll die before that happens" I replied then I walked in to the bathroom and shut the door.

...

Ok so another chapter a bit later than I thought though lol. I will try and get another one up pretty snappy but I do have other stories to think about. As always thank you for your continued support and I hope you all enjoy.

Please read and review

Jus-Chan


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/pairings: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Masami

Type: On-going

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Word count: 1709

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-San.

...

Chapter 19

Chapter 19

It was 6:30am and I was still healing up the wounds Itachi had come back with. I looked over him again and smiled when I saw he was asleep, he needed rest and now he was out of danger I didn't mind him sleeping. Wiping a stray strand of hair from his face I knelt back and looked over his chest. Both wounds where closed leaving only pink lines behind. His hand, which had been broken and shredded (by what I was assuming was Chidori) was now fully healed. Wiping my hand across my face I pushed myself to my feet and began picking up the dirty bandages and rags I had been using. Once I had collected them all I moved to throw them in the small bin next to the door, looking back at the bed I watched as Itachi shifted restlessly. It had been the same since he had fallen asleep, obviously something was playing on his mind and I was willing to bet it was to do with Sasuke. I was that caught up in thinking about Itachi that I didn't notice the door open, when I realised someone was in the room it was to late.

"Will he live?" Asked Madara in a somewhat uninterested voice.

"Hai, but he will need to rest for a few days" I said not bothering to move, I was too tired and I didn't think he would try anything at that moment in time.

"Fine I will pair Kisame up with someone until Itachi can come back on duty"

I nodded once and pushed away from the door, I began to move towards the bed when Madara stopped me

"There is something different about you"

"No there isn't" I said

"Hm, fine, make sure he is fully healed and able to move in one week" and with the orders given he turned and walked from the room.

I let out a breath I didn't even know I was holding and sagged against the bed. Looking down at Itachi I mumbled "Wake up soon"

Sighing I moved away from the bed again and made my way to the bathroom. After a full night of healing all I wanted to do was wash up and then climb in to bed next to Itachi. I switched the water on as hot as it would go and stripped down, stepping under the jet of water I smiled as the heat relaxed my tense muscles. I washed myself down and tried not to think as I did, my head was hurting and I knew it would develop in to a headache if I didn't watch it. I expected it though; the massive healing on top of the shock and stress of finding out I was pregnant was beginning to catch up to me. After scrubbing my hair and making sure I no longer smelled like dry blood I stepped out of the shower, wrapping a towel around myself I turned to look in the mirror. I looked as drained as I felt, my eyes where dull and tired looking. My cheeks sunken in and even after my shower my hair looked UN healthy. Sighing I grabbed a hair brush and began trying to untangle the mess on my head. As I worked on my hair I felt a breeze across my back. Shivering I turned to look at the small window above the toilet. Wondering who had opened it in the middle of winter I moved to close it over. Standing on the toilet lid I reached up, once I grabbed then handle I heard a voice behind me "Masami-Chan, I need that to escape"

I nearly fell off the toilet in shock; strong arms wrapped around my waist and brought me to my feet. Once I was sure I was steady I spun to face the owner of the voice. Shisui looked much the same now as he did when we had been younger. Only his now came to his shoulders rather than just below his chin and he had grown in to himself a bit more. He looked...handsome. I threw myself at him a squeak of happiness leaving me; he caught me with a small laugh and hugged me back. I clung to him for what felt like hours, just breathing in the scent that was pure Shisui. After a while he pulled away and said "I came to talk with you but I can't stay long... if Itachi wakes up..."

"He won't wake for a few hours, I should know" giving him a big smile I pointed to the counter

Smiling he hauled himself on to the counter while I sat on the toilet. Giving him my best 'I am listening' look I waited.

"Why didn't you leave when I asked you to?" he asked

I sighed; I knew this would be the first thing he asked. It was typical Shisui, always wanting to know.

"I can't leave him" was my simple answer

"Masami, I understand really I do, but you need to think of yourself and not him. Itachi is...well he is Itachi, he is trying to protect you in his own way and I thank him for that. But keeping you locked up here. It's evil in its own way; you need to be with family, Sasuke, me and the rest of Konoha"

I looked up at the boy I used to tease when we where younger and realised no matter how he looked, he wasn't a boy anymore. What Itachi had done had hardened him, changed him. But I didn't know if it was for better or worse yet. I took a deep breath and asked "If you where I could you take his child from him? Could you live with knowing he would never hold his child?"

He grumbled and snapped "Itachi would understand! Do you think he wants his children growing up here? Do you think he would be able to stand it?"

Before I could comment on that the bathroom door opened softly. Both Shisui and I looked at the door; both of us had gone pale. When the door was open fully a heavily bleeding Itachi leaned against the door frame. His eyes fixed on Shisui, turning from his long time friend he looked at me and said "Shisui is right. You can not stay here"

"But..." I immediately tried to object

"No Masami, you need to leave. You have to take Suki with you. You have to make sure our child is born somewhere safe, somewhere he can not reach it"

"He will kill you!" I growled as I got to my feet.

"No he won't, he needs me" before Itachi could finish Shisui spoke

"As much as this lovers tiff entertains me does someone want to tell me who _he_ is?"

Both Itachi and I looked at each other than back to Shisui. Itachi spoke first "It is a long story and could take some time to..."

I interrupted "Long story short. Madara Uchiha is alive and insane. He made Itachi bring me here so I would get pregnant and soon he would have an army of little Uchiha's to take over the world. And that about covers it for now"

Shisui took a few minutes to digest the information while Itachi just gave me a look clearly saying 'are you insane?' Smirking I looked up to Shisui who seemed to have sorted everything out. Looking from me to Itachi he said "You two are worse for getting in to trouble now than you where when we where kids" shaking his head again he looked to Itachi "How am I supposed to get her out of here undetected?"

"It will be quite simple, well as simple as things with us three ever are" answered Itachi.

"Oh joy" I muttered then a thought hit me "Don't assume I am going along with this plan"

Both men gave me the same look and I hissed "I will not leave Itachi here alone, simple as"

Itachi shook his head and smirked "I won't stay here for to long after you leave. My term with Akatsuki is almost up. I will be free to leave"

"Oh yes because I would trust the psychopath who is in charge"

"A contract was signed in blood, not even he can break that"

"Actually I am with Masami, if this guy is as mad as you both say he won't let you leave with out a fight. And if he won't let you go he really won't let her go. Either way we are screwed" said Shisui

Itachi closed his eyes in thought for a moment and it was only then I realised he should not be out of bed. "Uchiha Itachi get your ass back to bed now! You're still healing for Kami's sake!"

Two sets of amused black eyes settled on me and I ignored them. Giving Itachi my best glared I hissed "Bed now!"

And to bed he went, with Shisui helping him of course. I opted to stay in the bathroom and get dressed. I threw my clothes on and tied my hair back then I left the bathroom and went in to the bedroom. Stepping up next to the bed I climbed on the covers and lay down next to Itachi. Shisui had thrown himself lengthways across the bed by our feet. Looking from one man to the other I asked "So what did I miss while I was getting dressed?"

Both men looked at each other then back at me. I didn't like the look that they shared; I felt my blood run cold and my pulse go crazy. I watched as Shisui moved towards me while Itachi stroked the back of my hand. I looked up at Itachi and said "Tell me"

"We have a way for you to leave and for me to leave with out him knowing I took the seal off you" said Itachi

"How?" I asked

"You have to kill Itachi" Said Shisui. And my whole world came crashing down.

...

Ha-Ha forgive the cliff hanger people. And remember if you kill me now you won't know what happens lol. Anyway I am so sorry for not updating in a while things have been mad here plus I am actually writing my own book at the moment so that is taking up a lot of my time. I hope to update my other stories soon but I can not guarantee when that will be. As always please read and review and I thank you guys for reading

Jus-Chan


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/pairings: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Masami

Type: On-going

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Word count: 1075

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-San.

...

Chapter 20

"I do hope you are joking!" I snapped at Shisui. I almost felt sorry for him when he flinched back from me.

"Masami..." this from Itachi

"You can shut up, you baka!"

Shisui shook his head and snapped "It's the only way!"

"If you two think that is the only way you're both fools!"

"Then what do you suggest Masami?" asked Itachi

"Give me a minute to think" I hissed as I sat up.

I couldn't think it was impossible to think past the plan the men had made. They honestly could not want me to kill Itachi? I couldn't do it and I knew that. It would kill me and how would I ever explain it to our children? Could I stand to tell them how I had taken the life of there father? No. Pushing off the bed I walked away from both of them. I could feel there eyes on my back but I ignored them. If my leaving would cause so much trouble I couldn't do it. I could not put Itachi in that position. But at the same time I agreed with them, I could not stay here. I wracked my brain trying to think of a way out of this that did not involve murder...well at least not the murder of Itachi. Then it hit me, Madara! If we couldn't leave with out him being a pain in the arse surely we could get rid of him and leave that way? Turning back to the men I smiled and said "Madara"

They both looked slightly confused, though one looked more confused than the other. As if solidifying this observation Shisui spoke up "What about him?"

"As far as he is concerned me, Itachi and Sasuke are the only two Uchiha's alive. He has no idea you exist Shisui. He would expect Itachi or me to try something from within Akatsuki and he would even expect it from Sasuke. You happen to be the best option for us getting out of here mostly unharmed" I could see he still wasn't getting it. Sighing I wiped a hand over my face and continued "We could send you to Konoha with a note from me. It will explain the situation to the Hokage and hopefully get us some help. When Konoha attacks from the outside Itachi and I can attack from within"

Everyone in the room was quite for a few minutes until Shisui spoke "You are insane"

"We worked that out when I was 10" I snapped back

"Ha-ha so we did" laughed Shisui, and then his face sobered "This is a risky plan Masami"

"I am aware of that, but it's better than the 'kill Itachi' plan"

Shisui turned to look at Itachi who seemed to be being kept amused by the ceiling. Frowning I spoke "That's been there for a while"

"Your level of wit astounds me" he replied as he looked at me, I stuck my tongue out at him and he smirked "As much of a risk as it is, it may just work, after all we wont be alone"

"We won't?" I asked

"No, Kisame seems to have taken a liking to you; I am willing to bet he would help. Plus he is still rather annoyed about how Madara got to you, and we might have Konan to help but that depends on if Pein will allow it" he sounded tired

"Right well due to the fact we don't have anything definite in the way of the plan I suggest we argue about this some other time, like when Itachi hasn't just been pulled back from near death" I suggested.

Shisui looked down at Itachi and asked "Sasuke?"

Itachi nodded his head once. I kept my eyes on Shisui as he drifted off in to his own thoughts. I looked between the two men and found myself wondering why Shisui didn't treat Itachi like Sasuke did? Or like I used to? I decided I would ask them about it another day. Shisui snapped out of his little day dream and said "I'll speak to him; he needs to know the truth"

"He isn't the only one" I grumbled.

Itachi shot me the 'I'll speak to you later' look while Shisui just looked confused. I waved my hands to clear that thought from the room and said "Shisui leave, we'll contact you soon-ish. Try and keep an eye on Sasuke"

Shisui nodded and made to move from the bed. Before he got off it completely I spoke again "I miss you"

He moved back on to the bed properly and pulled me to him. I was then being smothered in one of his hugs. I pulled myself closer to him and hugged him back. I could feel Itachi watching us and I smiled softly. It was just like old times. Both of my best friends where with me, I could once again draw on them both for strength and they could lean on me if they needed it. But I wondered how long this would last? Would we once again be torn apart by something we could not control? Would we all come out of this alive and unharmed? I sighed and pressed my face in to Shisui's neck, pulling away slowly I asked "Try and make him understand?"

"I'll try; take care of him and yourself. I'll be in touch" Replied Shisui and then with that he got off the bed and made his way to the bathroom and the window.

I wiped a tear from my cheek and slowly relaxed. Without turning to face Itachi I asked "Do you think this plan will work?"

"I have learned never to doubt things that come from the mind of you or Shisui, the many times I have doubted you both I have ended up being proven wrong"

I smiled a little at that and leaned back on the bed. When I was lying next to him Itachi turned to face me. I flicked my eyes to him and asked "What?"

"Nothing, go to sleep Masami as tomorrow we begin planning" then he turned from me and closed his eyes.

"Way to make me relax moron" I grumbled then I to closed my eyes and waited for sleep to take me.

...

Ok so I know this is a bit of a small chapter but I didn't want to try and put too much in one chapter. I was thinking about having the next couple of chapters from other peoples point of views such as Sasuke's, Shisui's, Tsunade's and maybe Itachi's? I'll leave a poll up on my profile and you guys vote as to what you think would be best. As always thank you for your continued support and I do hope you all read and review this chapter.

Thanks Again

Jus-Chan

P.S to those who have read 'the way of the Uchiha' I am in the middle of writing the sequel to that story and hope to have it up the end of August/beginning of September


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/pairings: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Masami

Type: On-going

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Word count: 2384

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-San.

…

Chapter 21

(5 days later)

"Why is she crying?" asked Itachi as he frowned at Suki

"The hell if I know, she just hasn't shut up since Konan brought her back" I replied as I picked Suki up and rocked her.

Itachi walked over and took the still screaming child from my arms. I stood astounded as the little girl settled quietly in her father's arms. I glared at a mildly smirking Itachi and hissed "I hate you"

"No you don't" he replied flippantly as he moved over to the bed.

Grumbling a few choice words about him and his big head I moved to sit by him and my daughter. As I sat next to him I felt him look at me. Flicking my eyes up to meet him I asked "What?"

"How are you?" he asked and I knew he wasn't just trying to make conversation, the stress of the past few days had not been good for anyone but Itachi had gone in to over protective mode with my being pregnant.

I smiled at him and said "Fine"

He shook his head knowing that was the only answer he was likely to get from me. I moved so I was leaning on his shoulder and asked "What are we going to do?"

"About?" he prompted

"The babies"

"Suki will be fine after all you won't have to worry about removing her from the base. As for the other little one, you will not be in danger from anything. Not with me and Kisame at your side"

"I won't be babied Itachi, I can fight."

"Are you willing to risk our child in order to prove it?"

I hissed in annoyance and snapped "Stop it"

He just gave me a look that clearly asked me the question "You can't keep using the baby as a way to keep me from fighting. I can fight and protect the baby at the same time"

"I have no doubt of it Masami, but I would prefer it if you allowed Kisame and I to do most of the work"

I pushed off him and scooted back to the side of the bed. Kicking my feet off the bed I pushed myself in to a standing position and moved towards the bathroom. I stopped when Itachi spoke "I forgot to tell you, there are two letters in the nightstand for you, they came this morning"

Nodding my head in understanding I moved back to the bedside table, grabbed the letters then went back to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind me I threw the letters on the counter and hit the wall in pure annoyance. I understood where Itachi was coming from, I really did but at the same time it felt as though he was belittling my abilities. After glared into the mirror I hissed a few choice words under my breath and pushed away from the counter. Scooping up the letters I ripped the first one open and scanned it. It was from Shisui explaining he had found Sasuke and pretty much explained most things to him, the only thing was Sasuke had taken off straight after and now Shisui was having trouble finding him. The second letter was off someone I didnt expect to contact me, it was from Sakura. I quickly sat down cross legged on the floor and read through the letter from the Pinkster.

_Masami,_

_For days after you refused to come with Sasuke, Naruto and I, I wondered why. Was it because you had fallen for Itachi? Was it because you where scared? I didnt know, but now I do. Sasuke contacted me, he told me the truth about the massacre and about why you stayed with Itachi. It hurts my heart to think Itachi had been forced to do such things by the village we both love. Sasuke seemed to take it hard; he is training somewhere to clear his head. He said when the time comes he wasn't Naruto and I to join him of the mission to bring you home. He also said he wants to hear the truth from his brother, I hope that Shisui did not lie to him; Sasuke is hoping to have his brother back. I hope he does to, Sasuke needs his family and you, Itachi and Shisui are the last of his family. He needs you all. _

_I was also told you where pregnant? I hope so, another Uchiha in the world with you as its mother and Itachi as its father. It will grow to be a shinobi to be reckoned with._

_The Hokage asked me to put a few words in this letter from her. She is ordering three teams to accompany team seven of our mission to help you and Itachi. One team is ino, shika and choji. Also, Kiba, Hinata and Shino. And lastly Neji, Lee and tenten. Basically we will be equipped for any kind of shinobi we are up against. We will be leaving to come to Akatsuki in three days. Then you will be home and so will your children._

_Take care until we get there._

_Sakura _

I smiled softly at the letter and folded it back up. Slipping it in to my pants pocket I pushed myself back to my feet. My bad mood now gone and replaced by the thrill of soon being home. I opened the bathroom door and walked straight across the room and to Itachi. He watched as I walked towards him, his face clearly showing unease. Smiling I slipped on to the bed with him and said "The Hokage is sending teams out in three days"

"So soon? She must really want you back" he answered

"She wants us back" I corrected.

His eyebrow rose in question and I supplied the answer "She wants what is left of our clan back in the village"

He seemed to think about that for a moment then shook his head. I frowned and asked "Why not?"

"I could never go back there. Too much happened, plus I would not want our children growing to become shinobi"

"You can't do this Itachi; I need to be in my home"

He seemed to think about it again for a moment then said "So be it, you will take the children and live in Konoha"

"I won't leave you either" I snapped

"You can not have it both ways Masami"

"So either I give up our home to be with you or I give up you to be at my home?"

"Hai"

I pushed myself back off the bed and began to pace the room. At that moment in time I hated Itachi. I could not believe he was trying to make me pick between the home I love and the man I love. If I stayed with him my children would have there father but they would not have there Uncles. But if I stayed in Konoha they would have a home and there Uncles but no father. I turned on him and hissed "You really are a bastard"

"No Masami, I am not. I will not have our children in a shinobi village as they will be forced to become Ninja. Do you really want the growing up to become like us? Surrounded by death?"

"Who said they have to become a Ninja? If they chose not to then they don't simple as."

"It is not that simple. Because they our of our line they will be expected to train as shinobi. Our children should never have to go through the same things we did" By this time Itachi was stood in front of me his eyes spinning with Sharingan.

I glared back at him and pushed my hands through my hair. I knew where he was coming from, I really did but at the same time I needed to go home. Both children needed the stability of a real home in a real village and Konoha was the best choice for that. Itachi was being stubborn and I did in that moment hate him for it. I felt my eyes burning and I knew I would end up crying, my damn hormones where everywhere since I had become pregnant and it was easy to set me off crying now days. As if knowing what was coming Itachi moved slowly towards me and wrapped one arm around my back, pulling me to him he hugged me softly and said "You need to chose"

"I wish I didn't have to"

"It is the way it is"

"I still hate you for it; I do understand your reason Itachi but you must see mine. I need to be home, the children need a support base and all of that is in Konoha"

"I do see your point, and I know I am hurting you by asking this but I will not change my mind on this"

"Didn't expect you to"

I felt him relax more than saw; we stayed in the middle of the room hugging for sometime until there was a knock on the door. Pulling back from Itachi I turned towards the door as it opened. I smiled softly as I watched Kisame walk in to the room with a tray of tea and what looked like ramen. He nodded in greeting to Itachi then smiled at me "I thought you might be hungry" he explained

"I am, arigato" I replied as I sat on the bed, Kisame put the tray in front of me then took a seat next to me, this left Itachi standing by Suki's crib.

I quickly picked up my chop sticks and began eating while Itachi watched over Suki. Kisame was being very quiet as he watched both Itachi and I. After a few minutes of watching us Kisame asked "So what is the plan?"

"The hell if I know he won't tell me" I muttered as I glared at Itachi

"Three days until it is put in to motion, I will explain more later" said Itachi. Just as he finished there was another knock on the door.

Kisame straightened up and glared at the door, his hand automatically going to his sword. I hissed under my breath knowing who would get that reaction out of Kisame, flicking my eyes to Itachi I saw his whole body had tensed and he to was glaring at the door. As if he felt me watching him Itachi's eyes flicked to mine and then he pushed himself from the wall by the crib and walked over to the door. Slowly he opened it and revealed the one person I did not want to see.

Madara stood at ease in the door way, his eyes skimming over the three of us. After a few seconds he spoke

"You have a mission" that was obviously aimed at Itachi.

Itachi just nodded and held his hand out for the scroll. Madara shook his head and placed the paper in Itachi's hands but the whole time I could feel his eyes on me. I glared at the man and I knew he found it amusing. Itachi opened the scroll and read over it quickly, flicking his eyes back up he said "This will take a few weeks"

"I am aware but only you can do this"

"I can not leave Masami for that long" said Itachi

"You can and you will, Masami will be fine"

Kisame shifted uncomfortably and so did I. I did not like this, I had a very bad feeling Madara knew about the plan. I hopped to kami he didn't though, I needed this, and I needed to get out. So did Itachi and the children. I watched Itachi move slightly as he spoke "I will not take a mission that last for that long, I will not leave her"

"You, boy will do as you are told" hissed Madara

"No, I am needed here"

I very much wanted to smack Itachi at that point, not only was he pushing his luck with his boss, but he was pushing his luck with a clinically insane man. I pushed myself to my feet and slowly made my way across the room, Madara watched me as I came closer to him; I could feel the tension in the air. When I was stood next to Itachi I spoke "If Itachi is gone for any length of time I will worry, it will stress me out which can harm the baby. Which in serious cases can cause miscarriage. I know it is just a normal mission to you but to me it isn't, I do not wish to put stress on my child"

Madara watched me for a few seconds and then said "It will not be that bad, he is going"

"Will you really risk me loosing the child?" I asked

He stopped and seemed to think about it, I knew I was grasping at straws but I had to try something to keep Itachi with me, the whole plan would fall apart if he wasn't around. We stood in silence for close to 10 minutes before Madara spoke again "Konan will go with Pain, this will not happen again Itachi"

And with that said and done he left. I let out a breath of relief and sagged against Itachi, I seriously had, had enough of insane men, the sooner I got out of here the better. Itachi wrapped one arm around my belly and muttered "Good job"

"Arigato, now if you don't mind I am going to lie down" I mumbled as I pulled from him and made my way to the bed.

Kisame just smiled at me and scooted over so I could lie down. Itachi, closed the door and quietly the two men began to talk, I knew they where discussing the plan but I didn't care. I had a decision to make and I needed to make them now. As much as it would hurt me I knew I had to. I closed my eyes and slowly began to think through everything, but soon sleep won and I was falling in to darkness

...

I am so sorry it has taken me so long to update! There have been a few problems here and I haven't been well. I was taken in to hospital and nearly died so as you can understand writing has been the last thing on my mind at the moment. This chapter has been hard to write as I am having problems with the story at the moment which means my updates wont be to close together.

I thank you all for sticking with me and this story though I know it can be frustrating when I don't update. Hopefully this chapter will make up for my lack of updates though. As always please read and review as your reviews make me so happy and help me write.

Thanks again Guys

Jus-Chan


	22. Chapter 22

Very Important Authors Note.

Ok guys sorry i havent updated in a while. Its been amad few months for me, in August i though i had a bit of a virus and as it turned out i was seriously ill and very nearly died a few times. Since then i have had surgery and have been recovering so hence the no update thing. As you can guess writing was the last thing on my mind at this moment in time. But i do feel really abd about not updating.

This isnt one of my best chapters but i hope you all enjoy it. The story is coming to a close soon.

Thanks for the continued support.

Please Read and Review

Jus-Chan

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/pairings: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Masami

Type: On-going

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Word count: 1765

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-San.

Chapter 22

(One day left until rescue)

I watched the water splash soundlessly in to the small pond. I loved sitting out in the gardens. It was peaceful; I placed one hand on my belly as I leaned back in the fresh grass. I closed my eyes and let my mind wander; I still had to make a decision about Itachi and my home. It was one of the hardest things I had to do ever. On the one hand there was Itachi who I knew now I had always loved. On the other hand there was my home Konoha with my friends and loved ones. Then there was the children, I flicked my eyes over to the carry crib next to me to see a peacefully sleeping Suki and smiled. Could I take her from her father? Could I really have my other child growing not knowing there father? But at the same time could I have either of them growing up not knowing a stable home or family? I sighed and dragged my eyes away from Suki; I looked back to the water and wondered what Itachi was doing. I hadn't seen him all night; he was gone before I had woken up. When I had tried to find Kisame but found he was MIA as well. It made me wonder what the two men where up to, I was betting it had something to do with the plan. I sighed and pushed myself in to a sitting position and sighed. I wished Itachi would tell me what was going to happen and how I could help, but he seemed to think I was incapable of protecting myself. At least that is how it felt.

Grumbling under my breath i got to my feet and picked Suki up as i went. I took one last glance at the water then turned and walked back to the base. As i walked through the base i giggled at Suki and her litle face. She did not seem to be happy we where going back inside. As i rounded the corner i heard a voice that stopped me dead in my tracks. "Itachi will return tonight, i expect you not to leave the room when he returns"

I turned and nodded once at Madara then i continued to walk. I had gotten all of theree steps away when he spoke again "I know what you are planning Masami and it will not work. My plans are solid"

"I have no idea what you are talking about" i replied without even looking at him.

"Zetsu" as the name was spoken i felt hands wrap around my shoulders and lock on my chest.

I pushed back careful with Suki in my arms and hissed "What the fuck are you playing at?"

"Like i said, my plans are solid. Konoha will fall as will all of the children the hokage is sending for you."

"You bastard!" i spat

He just smirked at me and motioned for someone to step forward. Konan stepped out of the shadows and slowly walked over to me, she gave me an apologetic look then took Suki from my arms. I watched as she walked down the hall and turned the corner. Snapping my head back to Madara i hissed "I will kill you for this"

"You are not strong enough Masami" turning his eyes to Zetsu he said "Take her to the cells, see she can not get out" then he turned and left.

I pulled against Zetsu and snapped "I will get you with weed killer you know"

"Some how Masami-Chan i doubt it" then he was dragging me down the hall.

I was took to the lower floors of the base and as we where going i was trying desperately to think of ways to get hold of Itachi. He needed to know Madara knew the plan before he got back. I had a funny feeling he was going to be walking in to a trap. Finally we reached the small holding cells and Zetsu opened the first door and threw me inside. I stumbled to keep my balance and hissed "Are you forgetting i am preganant?"

"I don't care, behave" then he left locking the door behind him.

"Well damn" i muttered as i stepped out of a pool of Kami knew what on the floor.

Scrunching my nose up at the nasty smell in the room i began to think of ways to get hold of Itachi. Obviously Madara was determind i wasnt getting out of here, well that is if the smudges of chakra artound the door and window was anything to go by. I sighed and kicked a small stone across the room. I couldnt use my Chakra to get out and no one knew i was in here, except for mr insane and bush boy. I giggled at the random names in my head then went back to thinking about how to get out of this problem. As i stepped over the pool of nastieness i felt something shift in my back pocket. Frowning i put my hand in my pocket and pulled out the note from Sakura, the note i had been keeping close to me for a very good reason.

"Ha!" i muttered and quickly opened the letter "Not so smart now are we asshole" i muttered

As i opened the note with one hand i sliced my thumb on the other and quickly wiped it across the page. After a few quick hand signs i felt something like a tug then the next thing i knew i was falling to the floor.

I dfidnt exactly open my eyes but soon i could see i was no longer in the cell under the Akatsuki base. I looked down at myself and smirked at the fact i seemed to be mostly transparent. "Well this is new" i said

"Masami?" snapped a voice from behind me

Turning quickly i stopped dead when i came face to face with not only the Shinobi from Konoha but also Kisame, Sasuke, Itachi and Shisui. The thing that stopped me most of all was the fact Itachi and Sasuke where stood next to eachother...with out fighting...or giving evil looks. After a few seconds i shook my headf and turned to Sakura who was smirking "Good thinking, you know i really wouldnt have expected that"

"I have my talents" she replied with a grin

"That you do" i nodded back to her then turnewd back to the others "We have an issue, like a big issues which involves me being locked up and Madara being more of an ass than usual"

"Your locked up?" asked Kisame

"No, i said that for the general fun of saying it, keep with the program fish face"

"Watch it Uchiha" sanpped the blue man.

"Stop" spoke Itachi, looking me in the eye he said "Explain"

"Madara cornered me with Zetsu earlier he said he knew what i was planning and it wouldnt work as his plans where solid. Konan took Suki from me and Zetsu threw me in a cell. That about sums up my day how was yours?" i asked sarcastically

"Are you harmed?" He ignored my comment.

"Nope, though a little annoyed"

"Only a little?" asked Shiusi

"Oh yeah"

"I thought you would be more upset" said Sasuke

"Nope, because when i get out of this shit hole i am going to shove weed killer down bush boys throat" i snapped.

"Charming" i wasnt sure who said that.

"Hm, so anyway we need to speed things up, i dont know what asshole is up to but i am betting i wont like it"

Itachi nodded once then said "We will head to the base now, Masami you need to stay out of trouble as much as you can" he added

"How the hell am i going to cause trouble when i am locked up?"

"I know you" he replied as he turned and began giving orders out, guess i knew who was in charge.

I looked back at Sakura and asked "How do i go back?"

"I'll deal with it, just close your eyes" she replied.

I nodded and closed my eyes as told, seconds later i felt myself falling again. When my eyes snapped open i was stood back in the cell with the bloddied paper in my hands. Forwning i dropped the note and moved to look through the window. I looked tot he east and the direction i knew the help would be coming from. I watched and waited for Itachi and Sasuke. As i looked out of the window the main door to the cell rooms opened and a voice came from behind me "I know you have warned him somehow"

"Why didnt you stop me then?" i asked as i faced the mad man.

"I could only use force to stop you and i will not risk the child"

I shook my head with a smirk and said "He will kill you"

"He will try, after all him and Sasuke are not strong enough to fight me. Just as you are not"

"I wouldnt bet on it"

He smirked then and turned from me. As he walked away he spoke in to the darkness

"Move her, knock her out if need be" then he was gone

I flicked my eyes over to the shadows and saw the plant man move, laughing i said "I should have known, spying is bad you know"

"Time to sleep little Uchiha" he spoke as he moved behind me, the next thing i knew my world was going black.

"My head hurts" i muttered as i opened my eyes. I tried to move my hands to rub my eyes and found they where tied behind my back.

Snapping awake fully i looked around me assesing my situation, which really wasn't good. I was in a large room that smelt like things i would rather not guess at. I was tied to a pillar in the middle of the room. On my left was a set of double doors and on my right a big statue with many eyes and a creepy ass feeling coming off it. I pulled at my hands and found they where so not moving. "Damn it all to hell"

"Not just yet Masami" hissed Madara from a shadowed corner.

"Oh joy the insane man is here"

He moved quicker than my eyes could follow and the next thing i knew my head snapped to the side as his hand connected with my cheek. Looking back slowly i felt my sharingan activate and i hissed "Ouch"

"Watch your mouth"

"Why whats it going to do?" i challenged.

He smirked and stepped back, as he did that Sasori stepped out of the door way with Suki nestled in his arms. I felt my pulse speed up and my eyes widen, flicking my eyes between my sleeping child and the mad man i spoke "Don't hurt her"

"I won't if you behave" he said as he walked away from me.

I kept my eyes on Suki not one word was uttered in the room. Not a sound made, that is until what sounded like an explosion shook the room and everyone in it. I looked back to Madara and he laughed "Seems your rescuers have arrived"

I pulled against the ties on my wrists again and twisted my wrists to try and get free. It wasn't happening. Madara nodded to me then turned to the door, as he walked he said "He will die today" then he opened the doors and left.

I snapped my head back to Sasori when i heard his foot falls. He moved towards me with a determind look in his eyes, i froze not qui9te sure of what to do. He stopped next to a large chair in the room and placed Suki down on it. Turning back to me he spoke "If you beat me, you can leave"

I looked from him then to my arms my eyes brows raised in question.

"It will be a fair fight"

"Sure" i muttered as he moved behind me to untie my hands.

Oncwe i was free i moved away from the puppet man and turned to face him. I watched as he opned his cloak and took out a small black bag, he threw it towards me and i caught it just before it dropped to the floor. I opened the zipper and looked inside, all of my weapons where inside as well as some of my stronger poisons. I quickly grabbed a few and asked "If i lose?"

"Suki dies"


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Forever his

Author: Jus-Chan

Characters/pairings: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Masami

Type: On-going

Genre: hurt/comfort/romance

Word count: 1765

Rating: M

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-San.

Authors Note:

Ok so again i haven't updated in a while which again I am sorry about. It's still been a bit mad around here and i am still healing up from the operation so i haven't really been near y computer. Anyway this chapter is short but it gets the point across. I will update a bit quicker i hope lol. Also just to let anybody know who was reading "Joining forces" and "The heirs" i have deleted both stories as i lost interest in them. Sorry.

As always please read and review.

Thanks

Jus-Chan

Chapter 23

I glared at the annoying puppet across from me, I was so tempted to use the katon just to see how quick he would burn but I was betting he knew that was what I would do. He moved forward slightly and I stepped back, I was good, hell on a good day I could take down the best in Konoha but at this moment in time I was pregnant and there was an innocent child in the room. I had to find a way to fight him with minimum damage to both me, the room and Suki. Sasori and I circled each other for a few seconds before another explosion shook the room, I flicked my eyes to the left taking in the form of a still sleeping Suki I turned back to Sasori...who had gone. Before I could even think about looking around the room I was knocked from my feet and half way across the room. I hit a pillar with a thud and my breath was knocked from me. Hissing I looked up and in the direction of where the hit had come from, to find a very smug Sasori. Pushing myself back to my feet I snapped

"Well now wasn't that a cheap shot"

He didn't reply, I didn't really expect him to. Once I was back on my feet and had the puppet man in sight I asked "why work for him?"

"Why not?"

"Well he is insane"

"His sanity I do not care about. All I care for is the power he can give me"

Now that was amusing "Do you really think he will give up any power to you?"

"I will take it from him"

"I am sure you will" I mocked.

And at that point I really wish I hadn't, a large scorpion looking tail swept out from behind him and was aimed straight for me. Knowing I wouldn't be able to move away quick enough I did the next best thing. I ducked. The tail smashed through the pillar and carried on across the room until it smashed a hole through the door. And with that I had an idea, it involved a lot of running and looking for help but would almost guarantee both Suki and I would get out of this alive and mostly unscathed on my part. The tail pulled back, nicking me on the arm as it did, but as it wasn't a life threatening cut I decided to ignore it. Darting across the room I made my way towards Suki. I heard the tail whip through the air and head towards me, ducking i moved in to a roll and slipped away from it just as it hit the floor. Jumping back to my feet i carried on towards Suki, again i could feel the air moving towards me but before the hit could be made a voice cut across the room. "Pick on some one who isn't at a medical disadvantage"

Turning slightly i looked and smirked, back up had arrived in the form of team seven. Sakura was stood in between Sasuke and Naruto and stood behind them was Kisame. Sasori turned to face his new opponents and i took the opportunity to get to Suki. Dropping down next to her i quickly checked her over. With a sigh of relief i picked her up and held her close to my chest while turning to watch the new commotion in the room. Sasuke had stepped forward and was moving towards Sasori. Naruto appeared to be bouncing on the spot while Sakura kept her eyes on me. I flicked my eyes up to Kisame and the question must have been on my face as he mouthed "He is with Shisui"

Getting to my feet i made my way around the outside of the room towards Kisame while speaking "We need to get up to him, Sasuke hurry up"

The younger Uchiha nodded and darted at Sasori, who was that busy concentrating on Sasuke he didn't notice Naruto move, or Sakura's foot come down hard on the ground. The shock waves from Sakura hit the puppet man just as Naruto shouted "Rasengan!" which was followed by a hiss of "Chidori!" I turned my back to the blast i knew was coming. Shielding Suki with my won body i waited for it. Only to find someone grabbing me and pulling me away from the blast site and in to there arms. Looking up i found myself looking at Kisame's chest. "He would kill me if you got hurt" he said

Then no more words as the combined blast from the Chidori and Rasengan blasted through the room. My hair whipped around my face and i moved closer to Kisame, i also felt him grab Sakura. Once the back flow from the blast had subsided i heard Sasuke say "We need to get back to Itachi"

"I agree let's go" i said as i pulled away from the fish man.

"Little Uchiha not you, Itachi wants you as far away from here as you can get"

I glared up at the blue man and hissed "I am going to Itachi and if you want to fight me about this Kisame you will lose"

"Don't mess with the pregnant lady" said Sakura from the sidelines.

Kisame just stared at me for a few minutes then said "Fine but you stay by me, if you get hurt i really, really am dead"

"Good fish boy, now lets go" then we headed for the door.

As we ran through the halls i wondered what i would find when i got to Itachi. Would he already be fighting Madara? Would he be hurt? Or would both he and Shisui be winning? As we moved further in to the base i began to feel the killing intent, i could feel two chakra's i knew oh so well and i knew i had my answer by the fluctuation in one of them. Itachi was hurt.


	24. Chapter 24

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 1032

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Ok so i am back...obviously :S lol so this is the next intallment of this fic which by the way i hope to finish tonight actually. If not tonight then definately tomorrow as it is like 1:17 am here. As always please read and review.

Thanks

Jus-Chan

Chapter 24

As we got closer to the inner rooms of the base the pain Itachi was in began to hit me. Even though the seal was gone i could still feel him. I pushed myself to move faster, i felt Sakura move up next to me and i flicked my eyes to her. She nodded to me understanding i knew something was wrong. With the two of us being the only medics of the group we pushed on a head. As we got feet from the door i passed Suki to a startled Kisame and took off full run towards the door at the end of the hall Sakura keeing up with my speed. We both hit the door at the same time, the wood flew off the hinges and hit the wall opposite, barely missing Shisui as it did. Everything in the room seemed tyo freeze for a m,inute then before i knew what had happened a ball of fire was heading straight for me and Sakura. I pushed her to the floor just as the ball flew past us. "Damn it!" i hissed as i looked up.

"Masami, nice of you to join us, though i am suprised you beat Sasori" said Madara.

"Screw you" i snapped back, whitty come backs i was not in the mood for.

Sakura and i pulled our selves back to our feet and took in the room. Shisui was on his feet, barely, opposite Madara while Itachi was to Madara's left. The room itself looked ready to collapse, bits of wall where over the floor, partt of the celing was not looking very healthy and the door was now dead. I then looked more closely at the three men in the room. Madar was mostly unharmed much to my annoyance. Shiusi had a few scrapes, bruises and a massive cut down his back. While Itachi had more cuts and a lot more bruises. My eyes flicked back to Madara and he laughed. He knew what i was thinking.

"Not as strong as you though is he?"

I didnt even dignify him with an answer. Laughing again he turned his back to me and faced Itachi. "Let's finish this boy, i have things to finish"

He moved at Itachi faster than anyone i had ever seen move before. Itachi blocked the first few blows then Shisui joined in, rushing Madar from behind. Madara Knocked Shisui backwards and sent him sprawling across the floor. Sakura moved from my side and towards Shisui. I darted after her not wanting her to get hurt by any stray jutsu. I kept an eye on the fight as i helped get Shisui back on his feet. Itachi wasnt doing so well, but i could see Madara was starting to slow down too. Itachi must have noticed it aswel as he vbegan pushing himself to move faster and fight harder.

Once Shisui was healed i grabbed his shoulder and hauled him to his feet "Go and help him now!" i hissed as i shoved him back towards the fight.

Just as he got back within touching distance of Madara i heard the unmistakeable sound of chirpping birds and i quickly grabbed the back of Shisui's shirt and pulled him back towards me just as Sasuke flew past him and at Madara. Itachi knowing what the sound meant jumped away from Madara and out of the fireing line of Chidori. Just as Sasuke was about to land Chidori Madara turned and grabbed his wrist cutting Chidori off and pulling Sasuke to him. Panic welled up inside me, flicking my eyes from Sasuke to Itachi i could see the worry in him to. Madar pulled Sasuke in to his chest and grabbed his throat, looking up at Itachi and I he smiled "Now the fun is beginging. The last of the Uchiha clan all in one room"

"Let him go" i near growled.

"No" he replied.

I took one step forward but Shisui grabbed my shoulder and held me back. I didnt know what i was planning on doing but if Itachi and Shisui had trouble taking Madara down i knew i didnt really stand much of a chance. I watched as he increased pressure on Sasuke's throat. Sasuke flinched but apart from that didnt show any sign of being in pain. He was trying to impress Itachi, stupid boy that he was. I saw Itachi twitch like he wanted to grab Sasuke but he didnt, he knew Madara would crush his throat before he could get there. I For minutes we all stood insilence looking from one to another waiting for someone to make the first move. Then suddnely someone did, just not the person i was exdpecting it to. Sakura slammed her foot down on the ground knocking not only me off my feet ut everyone else in the room, Madara's grip on Sasuke losened enough for the younger Uchiha to get away and back to us. I glared up at Sakura from the floor and hissed "Warnings are always nice you know"

"I wasn't really thinking about warnings more about saving Sasuke" she admitted as she kept her eyes on Madara.

I pushed back to my feet glaring at the fact Itachi and Shisui seemed to have bearly touched the floor before they where back up. Sasuke came and stood by me and Sakura, i cuffed him around the ear and snapped "Quit trying to play hero"

He just smirked and looked over to Itachi who was moving slowly towards Madara. As he approched the older Uchiha he spoke "You know you can not win this fight"

"Maybe i can, maybe i can't. But one way or another i will kill you"

That i did not like the sound of. Before anyone could register what was happening Madara formed hand seals. As soon as he finshed them a rumbled swept through the room and seconds after there was and explosion. The last thing i heard before the celing came down was Madara's laugh then nothing.


	25. Chapter 25

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 1434

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Ok so here is chapter 25. This story is coming to a close i am sad to say. And yes i know i didnt really tell much about the battle but you will find out more about that and Itachi in the next chapter.

Once this story is finished i will be starting a new one. This time it will be a vampire type...and no it isint the sequel to Akane uchiha a slayers story as sadly i dont think i will be doing a sequel to that one.

As always please read and review.

Thanks

Jus-Chan

Chapter 25

Coughing i felt as if my chest was being sat on. Slowly i opened my eyes and found that i was close enough in what i thought. Though it wasnt a person on my chest it was a hell of a lot of rocks. Coughing again i quickly sacnned over my body, nothing was broken but i was pretty sure i had sliced one of my legs open. Turning slightly i tried to look around to see if could see anyone else. The room was thick with rubble, nothing was moving and i couldnt hear anyone else. Pushing up i pushed rocks off my body and began trying to crawl out of the hole i was currently stuck in. As i was half way out i heard a muffled groan follwed by a few choice words. Scrabbling out quicker i moved towards the sound and began to dig the rocks out of the way. Minutes later my hand hit flesh and i heard another groan. Grabbing hold of what felt like an arm i pulled and hoped to Kami i didnt injur who evr it was more than they already had been. That was my first mistake. As i pulled the person free of the rubble there other hand shot out and curled around my throat. Grabbing the hand automatically i paniced when i saw who it belonged to.

"You stupid girl, you should really cheack who you are helping before you help them" hiss Madara

"Bastard!" i hissed

He just smirked and pulled himself to nhis feet, dragging me with him as he went. When we where both standing he pulled me closer to him, i struggled against his hold and found my leg wasnt exactly helping me. Knowing i was at a disadvantage he laughed. "Bno one is here to help you now Masami, Itachi is dead as are your other friends. No one will rescue you"

"Who the hell says i need rescueing?" i hissed as i brought my knee up and into his groin.

He doubled over in pain and let go of my throat. Ok so it was a bit of a cheap shot but if it works go with it. Backing away i half limped half dragged my injured leg over the rubble, the whole time i kept my eyes on Madara. Once the initial pain had w3orn off he glared up at me and hissed "You will pay for that bitch"

I just smirked and carried on moving backwards, I knew he would follow me but if i could just get on to level ground before he caught me again i stood more of a chance. Stmbling slightly i saw him smile then begin to move. He wasnt moving quickly, he was confident he could catch me so he was taking his time. The truth of the matter was that he would catch me and in the state i was in i had no chance of fighting him off. I stumbled again this time falling to my knee's, i hissed in pain and looked up. Madara was smiling "You can't hope to get away from me in this condition Masami, why don't you just give up now?"

"Why don't you just go jump off a bridge?"

"Watch your mouth girl, remember who you are talking to"

"The insane asshole who has delusions of grandure?"

He moved quicker, in seconds he would be in front of me, i took a deep breath waiting for what ever he was planning to do. I knew he would either kill me or injure me further. Either way i wasn't going to like it, closing my eyes i hoped to god he would kill me, rather dead than stuck with him. I could feel him in front of me but before he could touch me a voice cut across the room "I suggest you back away from her"

My eyes flew open and past Madara, stood in the middle of the room covered in dust was Sasuke, he looked like he had a few bumps and bruises but otherwise unharmed. Blowing out a breath i didnt even know i was holding i smirked. "Seems the odds have evened up"

Turning around Madara hissed "You are not even worth my time child"

"I really wouldnt piss him off, his temper is worse than Itachi's" as i said Itachi's name i felt a cold lump in my throat. Was Itachi alive? What about Shisui, Sakura and the others?. Swallowing i watched as Sasuke moved slowly towards us, his eyes locked on Madara and Chidor building up in his hand. I scrabbled backwards knwoing being in the way was not a good idea. Dragging myself to the corner of the room i looked away from the two men and focused my chakra and scanning the room for the others. I could feel two very weak Chakra's from the side of the room i had woken up on, my guess was that they where Sakura and Shisui, but i couldn't feel any others, i couldn't feel Itachi.

"Kami, no" i whispered as i dragged myself towards the two chakra's i had to find Itachi, but i needed help. Sasuke was busy so that left the other two. Moving so i was close to where i though Sakura was i began to pull rubble away from the site, slowly i saw skin, then a red fabric, then pink hair. Moving quicker i uncovered an unconsious Sakura. Grabbing her shoulder i shook her "Sak! Wake up!"

Slowly her eyes opend and focused on me. "Masami?"

"Yes its me, come on get up we need to get Shisui out and find Itachi"

"Sasuke?" she asked becoming more alert

"Currently facing off with Madara, hence the needing Shisui and Itachi part, now come on"

Shwe moved out of the hole and soon we both began digging the rubble away from where i thought Shisui was. With two of us working on it the rubble was moved in seconds and we found a consious Shisui buried under it. "Hello stranger, get your ass up and help" i said

He groaned but done as he was told. Soon all three of us where on our feet and facing Madara and Sasuke, neother had moved nor spoken. Then i realised why. "Sharingan, they are using Sharingan"

"Madara is stronger than Sasuke, he will kill him" said Sakura

"I wouldn't be so sure, Sasuke is tough, though getting him out of the potential danger might be a good idea." Said Shisui as he moved towards the two Uchiha. I turned back to Sakura and said "I have to find Itachi"

"Can't you sence him?" she asked

I shook my head the cold lump forming in my throat again. She nodded slowly and said "Masami you know what that might mean"

"He is not dead!" i snapped back but even as i said the words i knew there was a chance that i was wrong.

Sakura just nodded then began to look around the room. Nodding to the corner of the room i had crawled out of she said "When Madara formed the seals i am sure i saw Itachi move towards you, almost like he knew what was going to happen"

"He might have, we start looking there then fan out" I replied as i limped over to the corner. Slowly we both began to push rubble aside and dig down. As we worked we heard the sounds of battle behind us but neither of us looked back. I didnt look back through worry of Itachi and i was betting Sakura was the same only her worry was for Sasuke.

As we moved more and more rubble i felt the lump in my throat grow, if Itachi was here we should have found him by now. Or at least some sign of him. I felt my hands begin to shake, my eyes started to burn. Sakura grabbed my shoulder and pulled me closer to her, turning me to face her she said "He isnt here Masami and we can't stay, the building is unstable and the battle is only making it worse. We need to get out of here now"

"No!" i near shouted, i couldn't and wouldn't leave without Itachi.

I moved forward to begin the serch somewhere else when i hear Sakura say "Gomen" then i felt pressure on my neck and the world went black...again.


	26. Chapter 26

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 1401

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Ok so this story might actually be finished tonight lol. All the next chapters will be pretty small in length but hey thats how i want it to be.

As always please read and review

Jus-Chan

Chapter 26

I could hear voices, i knew the voices but i couldnt put names to them right now. I felt like i was floating. Like i was weightless and i knew that wasn't right but i didn't care. I turned to my right and breathed in. Again i heard the voices only this time they where talking to me.

"Masami? Are you awake?" It was Sakura

Mumbling back to her i turned again and lay on my back. Slowly i opened my eyes and found i was looking up at what looked to be the celing of a hospital. And it was a hospital i knew well. I was in konoha. Bolting upright in the bed i froze as my head spun then hissed "How the hell did i get here?"

"Clam down little Uchiha, you have been out for a few days, don't move so quick"

I spun my head to the left and my eyes landed on Kisame who was sat on the chair closest to my bed with a sleeping Suki in his arms. It kind of made a cute sight. Shaking my head i repeated my question "How did i get here?"

Looking around the room i looked at each person waiting for an answer. One by one they all looked at Sakura who cleared her throat and asked "What do you remember?"

I thought back to the Akatsuki base. I remembered fighting Sasori, getting my ass saved by team seven, going to help Itachi, the celing and room being blown up, waking up in the rubble and finding the rest of the team. Also finding Madara first. Then the serch for Itachi... i looked straight at Sakura and hissed "You knocked me out"

"I had no choice, The building was falling down, you wouldn't leave...also you where poisened" she replied

"What do you mean i was poisened?" i snapped back

"Sasori caught your arm with his tail little Uchiha, his poisen was spreading through your body. If pinky hadn't knocked you out and got you back here, you and the little one wouldn't be alive right now" Said Kisame

My breath left me in a rush and my hand automatically went to my stomach. Sakura stepped forward and said "Your fine and so are the babies"

My head shot up and i asked "Babies?"

"Your having twins Masami" this came from Sasuke

I looked at him and then it hit me, i was so pissed with being knokced out i hadn't even asked. He hadn't even crossed my mind. I kept my eyes on Sasuke as i asked "Itachi?"

He looked away then moved towards the window, i turned my eyes to Shisui who just shook his head. In a slow and quiet voice he said "We couldn't find him. After we killed Madara Sasuke and i looked for him. We couldn't find him Masami"

My whole body went numb, i felt tears building up in my eyes. Slowly i began to shake. Shisui moved towards the bed, climbing on it he pulled me to him and then the tears came. I cried in to his shirt. My whole body shaking, then i felt arms around my back, i knew it was Sasuke without looking. I cried, screamed and cursed for no one knew how long. Eventually i calmed down and i lay between Sasuke and Shisui on the hospital bed. Both men still hugging me, both men sharing my greif. After a few hours Sasuke asked "What are you going to do now?"

"What do you mean?" i asked

"Will you stay in Konoha?"

I thought about it, would i stay here? In my village? In my home? Could i? I wasn't sure. There where to many memories here, some good some bad. I thought back to what Itachi had said to me about our child growing up here, that they would be forced to become ninja. Did i want that now? Did i want our children to live the life that had took there father from them? No. I couldn't and wouldn't do that to them. Looking up at Sasuke i shook my head 'no' once then slowly began to move off the bed. Out from the comfort of my clan members. Once i was on my feet i turned to them both and said "Itachi said he didn't want our child living here, being forced to gorw up and endure the things we had to. So for that reason i can't stay. I won't stay" As i made to leave the room Shisui spoke "The Hokage wants to see you"

I nodded then left the room. Before i set out to Hokage tower i made my way to Sakura's office knowing she would have some more suitable clothes for me to wear than a hospital gown. Knocking on the door once i waited for her to allow me to enter.

"Come in!" she shouted

Opening the door i walked inside, stopping just inside the room i asked "Have you got any clothes i can lend? The Hokage wants to see me"

She just looiked at me for a few seconds then she stood up, walked over to me and hugged me. I hugged her back and we stayed like that for a few minutes. Before she pulled away she whispered "Gomen"

"It's not your fault, it's not anyone's fault except for Madara and if the bastard wasn't dead i would kill him myself"

Slowly she pulled away and moved to the other side of the room. Opening a draw set she pulled out some pants and a shirt. Nodding in thanks i took them and slipped them on. Turning back to her i smiled and said "Arigato for everything" then i opened the door and walked out.

I wandered slowly through the village. My head down watching my feet. I didn't want to see the happy familes, the children with both of there parents. I just wanted to get to the Hokage find out what she wanted then find Suki and leave. I reached the Hokage tower and walked up the stairs, as i went i could feel the stares of other jounin and chunin. I could hear there whisperes, but none of it mattered. I stopped outsiode of the Hokages office but before i could knock i heard her shout "Come in!"

Pushing the door open i walked inside the office, stopping in front of the desk i asked "You wished to see me Hokage-Sama?"

"Masami, it's good to see you up and about. How are you feeling?" she asked

I didn't reply i just looked at her. Nodding in understanding she spoke again "I wanted to talk to you about housing in Konoha and a new clan holding, i was thinking..."

"Lady Hokage, i won't be staying in Konoha." I inturrupted her

She just looked at me shocked for a few minutes then asked "Why?"

"I won't have my children growing up and forced to become ninja because of the bloodline they are from, i don't want them to have the life Itachi and i had. I want them to have a normal life a civillian life and they won't get that here"

"No one would expect them to be shinobi" she countered

"They would, with Itachi being there father people would expect them to be like him and i won't have them burdened with that"

She just looked at me, i could see her thinking over what i had said. She spoke again "Where will you go?"

"I'll stay in fire country, maybe one of the smaller villages"

"Are you sure this is what you want?"

"It's what 'he' would want for our children"

She nodded once then stood up "Uchiha Masami, you are free to leave the village of Konoha, you will always be welcomed back with open arms and will always be a child of this village. Be sfae where ever you go"

I bowed slightly and said "Arigato, Hokage-Sama" then i left to find my daughter.


	27. Chapter 27

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 1032

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Read and review

Thanks

Jus-Chan

Chapter 27

I found Suki and Kisame in the dango bar down the road from Hokage tower, sliding in to the booth next to Kisame i said "Pass her to me"

He handed Suki over, i held her close to me breathing in her scent. Slowly i looked up at him and said "Arigato, for looking after her"

"She wasn't a problem, she is such a quiet kid" he put one large arm around my shoulders and asked "How you doing little Uchiha?"

"I don't know, how can i do this without him Kisame? What do i tell our children when they ask about him?"

"You tell them the truth, that is what he would want. As for how can you do it without him, if anyone can bring these kids up and love them like they need to be its you. Itachi knew this, he believed you could do it so you should to"

For the second time this day i felt tears well up in my eyes. Wrapping one arm around Kisame's large waist i hugged him, then slowly i pulled away and got out of the booth. Before i could walk away he said "Make sure you let me know where you end up, i'll drop in from time to time"

"Your not staying here?" i asked

"No, village life isint my thing" he smirked.

I nodded with a small smile then walked out of the shop. I pulled Suki closer to my chest and slowly made my way back to the Uchiha Compound. Walking through the large gates i headed for the main household, to Itachi's house. Stepping in the old building i made my way to his bedroom, once inside the room i placed Suki on the bed then walked to the wardrobe. Slwoly i went through all of his old clothes. I grabbed a bag from the floor of the wardrobe and began to pack some of his shirts and weapons, when i was finished there i turned to the rest of the room. There where a few pictures scattered around, picking them up i put them in the bag too along with other bits and pieces of his. When i was done i swung the bag on to my back, picked Suki up and left the house. Walking back through Konoha i watched as people bustled around civilians shopping and talking with friends, Shinobi wandering around and my friends all either in shopd or on there way to Hokage tower. I would miss this, my home, my friends, my family. But i knew this place wasn't good for my family, for my children.

Moving quicker i came to the gates of Konoha, turning to take one last look at the village i smiled then i left. Leaving everything i knew and loved behind to start again.


	28. Chapter 28

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 1583

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Read and review please

Thankies muchly

Jus-Chan

Chapter 28

Three months down the line and i was begining to see why women said pregnancy was one of the hardest and most exciting times to go through in your life. I was swelling up in places i didn't know i could and the morning sickness was a killer. Flushing the toilet i picked myself up off the floor of my tiny bathroom and moved to the sink, washing my mouth out i looked in to the mirror and sighed. It was 3:30am and yet again i had been woken with the extream urge to vomit. This part of being pregant i did not like. Turning the tap off i walked out of the room and back to my bedroom. I looked in Suki's crib to make sure she was still sleeping then climbed back in to my own bed. I pulled the covers up to my chin and lay on my side. I knew i wouldn't get back to sleep but i was warm and comfy here. Sighing again i flicked the small lamp on that stood on y bedside table and opened the draw, pulling out an un-opened letter i decided i should read it, after all Sakura very rarely wrote these days.

_Masami,_

_How are things? Did you get settled yet? How is Suki? I know you hate me starting letters with questions but i like to ask anyway. Everything here is good, Sasuke and Shisui gave permission for the Uchiha compound to be knocked down. They said it held to many bad memories to be left standing. Naruto has gone off training again with Jiraya. So we now have a new team member until he gets back. His name is Sai, Sasuke doesn't like him and if i am to be honest neither do i. He keeps calling Sasuke gay. _

_We are supposed to have a mission that will bring us close to where you are so i am going to ask Hokage-Sama for permission to stop in and say hi. I hope that is ok. Speaking of people stopping in have you seen Kisame? I hope he is ok. Anyway i look forward to your reply._

_Take care_

_Sakura._

I smiled at the letter then slipped it back in to the bedside table. Looking in the draw i saw one letter i kept meaning to burn but never quite got round to. Reaching back in to the draw i pulled it out and began to read

_Masami,_

_You asked in your last letter if i could explain what happened 'that' night. This won't be a long letter or a long explination. I will tell you what you need to know, nothing more nothing less. _

_While Sakura and you where looking for Itachi Shisui and i fought Madara, he was weakening, moving slower, his sharingan not as strong as it seemed to have been earlier. And i think we had Itachi to thank for that. We fought using mostly ninjutsu until i had built up enough Chakra to use chidori. I killed him Masami. And i didn't do it for you or for Itachi. I did it for your children. For my brother's children. _

_It is becoming obvious to me now why Itachi went after you that night, why he risked everything by leaving us both alive. I believe he loved me and i know he loved you. Now all of Konoha know this. A memorial has been put up for him in Konoha, in his village. I don't know if you will ever come back to see it, but at least you know it is there. _

_Take care Masami, and if you ever need me i am here. So is Shisui._

_Sasuke._

I folded the letter again and put it back in the draw. I had of course bugged Sasuke for more information on the fight but he wouldn't tell me anything else. I guessed he never would. But at least i knew Madara was gone and never coming back. He would never touch my children. Turing in the bed i lay so i was facing Suki's crib, i watched her sleep peacefully and envied her. Since Itachi had died i hadn't slept a full night. I couldn't get used to him not being next to me, i had grown so used to his warmth in the bed. Wiping a stray tear from my eye i flipped the covers back and decided to make a warm cup of tea. Slipping out of the room and down the hall i walked in to the kitchen and began to boil the kettle of water on the stove. I leaned back against the counter top and closed my eyes while i waited for the water to boil. Minutes later the water had boiled, filling the cup i removed the tea bag then headed back to my room. I was begingint o get tired again, slipping back under the covers i drank my tea slowly. As i finished my drink i let my eyes wander around the room, i took in all of the ppicture i had scattered around but i stopped on one. It was one of Itachi and i, it had been taken at the Sakura festival. It was one of the last times he had spent any time with anyone from the clan. It was taken 3 months before the massacre. Itachi's arms where wrapped around my waist and i was leaning back on him. I was smiling while he worse his usual smirk. Smileing softly to myself, i placed the cup on the bedside table and switched the light off. Closing my eyes i was immediately bombarded with pictures of Itachi. I fell alsep with his face in my mind.

I woke around 8am to a screaming Suki, i was betting my darling daughter was hungry, dragging myself out of bed i walked over to the crib and my screaming child. "Well good morning to you too beatiful" i said as i picked her up. The second she was in my arms she stopped crying "Attention seeker" i said with a smile

I left the room and went to the kitchen, putting Suki in the playm pen i set about making her bottle but half way through there was a knock on the door. Sighing i looked at Suki and said "Two minutes sweetie" then i went to the front door.

I opened the door and was suprised to see a very worried looking Sora. The young boy grabbed my hand while pulling me from the house and talking a mile a minute.

"Sora stop!" i said, the boy froze and looked at me, kneeling down i asked "What is wrong?"

"A man, he came with another man who is hurt, they need your help Masami-Sama" his small eyes showed panic and fear.

Nodding i stood up and said "Go next door and get Maya-Chan, tell her i need her to look after Suki while i tend to this man. Go now" he ran next door while i went back inside the house.

Running to my room i grabbed my medical kit and made my way back to the kitchen, just as i got in to the room the front door opened again and Maya walked in. I turned to her and smiled "Arigato Maya-Chan"

"No need to thank me, go save the mans life i will take care of Suki"

I nodded and ran from the house, i follwed Sora in to the heart of the village and in to the village's meeting house. Walking in i saw a lot of people looking either worried or scared. Wondering what type of men we had here i pushed through the crowd and stopped dead. Standing in front of me, all seven foot plus of him was Kisame. I dropped my medical bag and ran at him, he jumped slightly when my arms wrapped around him.

"Little Uchiha, its good to see you"

"Kisame what the hell are you doing here?" i asked as i pulled back from him.

"I have a suprise for you" he turned to his left so i could see past him.

My heart froze, my breath left me in a gasp and my knees went weak. Laying on the futon on the floor in front of me, looking like he had been through hell and back was Itachi. His skin was pale and clammy, he was covered in cuts and bruises and his breathing was erratic, but still there he was, alive. I threw myself towards him, landing on my knees next to the futon i snapped out to Kiya who i knew was stood to my right

"Kiya get me bandages, water and clean towel i need to stop the bleeding!"

"Hai!" she replied then scurried off to get what i had asked for.

I began to push chakra in to my hands then in to Itachi. The whole time i never took my eyes of his face. I couldn't believe it, but there he was. I felt tears running down my face and soon i heard the elder of the village ask

"Do you know him Masami-Chan?"

"Hai" i rreplied as io took the bandages off Kiya.

"Who is he?" he asked

"The father of my children" i replied as i began to patch Itachi back up.


	29. Chapter 29

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 1399

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

Read and review please

Thanks

Jus-Chan

Chapter 29

Three hours later i sat back on my heels, i looked from the now healed Itachi to Kisame and smiled "He will be fine" i said

Kismae smiled back and said "He told me to get him staright to you, damn man, we could have stopped off at Konoha and got pinky to heal him but no, he wanted you"

I laughed a little and said "He doesn't like people he doesn't really know, plus he isint that fond of Konoha anymore"

"True, so Little Uchiha, how long till he wakes up?"

"Not for a while, but he can't stay here, he needs quiet" i said as i stood up.

"Ok, i'll pick him up and you lead the way" said Kisame as he lifted Itachi effortlessly.

I nodded and turned to the village elder. "I will take him back to my home, Arigato for sending Sora"

"You warned me this day might come, that a man looking like him would come. After all you have done for us i would not turn him away" he said with a smile, then he asked "Will he be staying?"

"I don't know, it's up to him" i replied

The elder nodded then stepped out of the way to let Kisame and i past. We made the trip back to the house slowly so as not to jolt Itachi. When i walked through the door of my home i was greeted by Maya and Suki. Turning to Kisame i said "Down the hall and to your right, just put him on the bed, i will be there in a minute"

He nodded and walked down the hall. Maya looked after him for a moment then looked back at me. I smiled and said "An old friend"

I turned and walked in to the kitchen and knew Maya was following me. I grabbed a glass and filled it with water. As i drank it Maya asked "Who is the other man"

I finished the water, put the glass back in the sink then turned to her. Smileing i said "It's Itachi Maya"

Her mouth dropped open in shock and i just stood smileing at her. Once she reagined conrtol she snapped her mouth shut then said "You said he died!"

"I thought he had, we looked for him Maya, we couldn't find him"

"Then how?"

"I don't know, i really don't"

"That was over three months ago, how is he still in that state?"

Just as i was about to reply Kisame spoke from the door "He got ambushed on his way to Konoha, he wasn't at 100%, i got there for the end of the fight"

"Ambushed by who?" ni asked

"I don't know, none of them where alive when i go there and i didnt really stick around to look, i thought it best to get him medical help" he said as he sat in one of the kitchen chairs.

Maya looked from me to Kisame and slowly she bowed to Kisame whie saying "My name is Maya nice to meet you"

Kisame smiled and said "Kisame, nice to meet you too, now hand me the brat"

Maya looked frightened for a second and strepped back, i laughed and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Give him Suki Maya, Kisame here used to look after her for me"

Maya still looked worried about it so i took Suki from her and handed her to Kisame. The fish man smiled and began to tickle Suki. I stepped back and shook my head smileing. Turning back to Maya i said "If you want to go home Maya you can, i will be healing Itachi most of the day and Kisame can take care of Suki"

She nodded slowly and said "If you need anything Masami-Sama, just send for me"

"Arigato Maya for everything" i replied, then she walked to the door and left.

"She's a sweet kid" said Kisame

"She is" i replied turning back "Look after her, i need to check on Itachi"

He nodded, i left the room and made my way to my bed room. I stopped outside of the room and took a deep breath. Beyond this door was the man i love, the man i though was dead. It was only just sinking in that he was here, that this wasn't a dream. Taking another deep breath i pushed the door open and stepped inside. It was dark, Kisame had shut the curtains and switched the light off. Sighing i reached for the light switch but a voice stopped me

"Leave it, my eyes hurt" said Itachi in a rough voice.

I froze, my hand half way to the light switch. Turning my head slightly i spoke quietly "You shouldn't be awake yet"

He grunted softly, i heard the bed move and hoped to Kmai he wasnt getting out of the bed, he wasn't strong enough to. My eyes slowly ajusted to the lack of light and when i looked towards the bed again i saw he hadn't gotten off it, he had just pushed himself in to a sitting position. I slowly put my hand back to my side and walked over to the bed, i didn't speak and neither did he as i knelt at the side of the bed. I ran my chakra infused hands over his chest cheacking how he was healing. I i pulled away he grabbed one of my hands and pulled me towards him again. I found myself looking in to his eyes, then he reached up with his free hand and slwoly cupped my face. Then the tears came, they poured from my eyes and i threw myself in to his arms. He held me close and soothed me. After about 30 minutes i pulled back and looked at him. Then i did something that shocked us both, i slapped him. Standing up i stepped away from the bed and watched him.

"You hit me" he said

"You asshole! I though you where dead!" i snapped.

"It is not my faul;t Masami"

"The hell it isint"

"I was unconsious, barely alive" he said

I didn't even reply. Instead i walked over to the light switch and flicked it on. He threw his hand in front of his eyes and said "The light hurts my eyes"

"Live with it, now move your hand so i can cheack your eyes" i sanpped as i moved back to the bed and to him.

He moved his hand from his eyes to his side and looked at me. His eyes automatically drifted to my slightly swollen stomach. I follwed his eyes to my belly then knelt down, as i reached out and put my hands either side of his head he asked

"How? When that building collapsed?"

"I don't know, Sakura thinks my body automatically made a chakra sheild around my stomach" i wasnt looking at him, i had my eyes closed concentrating on checking his eyes.

Everything seemed fine, the light aversion was probably due to one of his headaches. I moved my hands from his head and opened my eyes. Looking him in the eyes i said "There is nothing wrong with your eyes"

"I know" he replied

I shook my head and stood up, turning away from him i said "You need to rest, i'll come back later" then i left the room.

I shut the door behind me and leaned against it, i closed my eyes and felt my whole body shake. I didn't know what to say to him, i had dreamed so long that he would come back to me, i dreamed of what i would say to him. But now it had happened all i could think of was how angry i was with him, how he let me think for so long that he was dead. I heard a noise in the hall and opened my eyes, i found myself looking at Kisame. He smiled softly and said "Come on, sit down"

I nodded and followed the fish man in to the kitchen, turning slightly i looked back at the bedroom door and wondered where we would go from here. Only time and a long talk with Itachi would tell.


	30. Chapter 30

**Title:** Forever his

**Author:**Jus-Chan

**Characters/Pairing:**Uchiha Itachi and Uchiha Masami

**Type:** On going (In-progress)

**Genre:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance

**Word Count:** 1399

**Rating:**M

**Disclaimer:** Naruto belongs to Kishimoto-san.

So here is the end, i had so much fun writing this story. And before anyone asks sadly no there will not be a sequel soory. I hope you all enjoyed reading this as much as i enjoyed writing it.

I will how ever be starting a new story in the next few days and yes it will be another one about Itachi but i am not sure iof i should use my own character again or one from Naruto? So any thoughts on that would be great.

Please read and review

Thanks again

Jus-Chan

Chapter 30

I sat at the kitchen table with Kisame, Suki was back in her play pen. Picking up my cup of tea i took a small sip and sighed. Leaning back on my chair i sannped "Why are you staring at me?"

"You look well Masami" replied Kisame

"Yeah well i feel like a balloon and its that idiots fault"

Kisame laughed and leaned back in his own chair "Last time i checked little Uchiha it took two to make a child"

"Shut up" i snapped, then with a smirk i said "And its children actually"

I watched as the information clicked in his head and he leaned forward with a smile "Twins?"

"Yup, it was a bit of a shock to me to, twins don't run in the Uchiha clan. At least not as far as i know"

"Maybe they did years back you never know what happened in the past" he replied

"Sometimes i don't want to know and wish the past would stay there" shaking my head i stood up and took my cup to the sink.

"You still don't 100% forgive him do you?"

"I don't know, someday i do, i know what it must have cost him. Other days i can't." I turned and faced Kisame "Sasuke said to me a while ago that i dwell in the past more than he does, i laughed it off then but maybe i do. Maybe because of that i will never be able to fully forgive Itachi. I just don't know"

"Maybe like Sasuke you need to let go of the past. You have your furture here with The kids and Itachi. Look at that not at what has already happened"

"It's hard to Kisame, and not just because of the massacre is because of him. I look in his eyes now and the man i knew is gone, the one i loved the most has been ripped apart by what he had to do. It kills me to see him like that but i don't think i can help him"

"Maybe little Uchiha its not just him that has changed" Kisame then stood up and said "I'm going for a look around the village, have fun" then he left.

"Looking for a bar more like" i muttered as i threw a tea towel on the side.

Turning back to the sink i started to wash the dishes that Kisame had left there. If i wasn't carefull that man was going to eat me out of house and home. As i washed the dishes i looked out of the window, i watched the villagers wander from shop to shop, or talking to one another and smiled. I really had found a nice village to stay in and raise the children. Over the three months i had been here i had understood more and more why Itchi didn't want the children in Konoha. It was peaceful here and no one expected anything of anyone. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Suki giggleing, turning i stopped when i saw Itachi lean in to the play pen and pick Suki up. He looked from her to me then back again "She's bigger"

"That happens in three months" i replied as i turned back to the sink.

I heard him move and knew he was coming towards me, so i ignored him. I was still angry or at least i thought it was anger. I froze when i felt his hand on my stomach and his breath on my neck.

"Twins?" he asked

"Apparently" i replied

He pulled his hand back and leaned against the counter next to me, I loked at him out of the corner of my eye then hissed "Sit down before you fall down, you shouldn't even be walking around"

He didn't move he just stood there looking at me. Sighing i prayed to Kami for paitence then grabbed his arm, i near dragged him to the table and made him sit on one of the chairs there. Turning away from him again i stopped when he ghrabbed my hand. Turning back i waited

"Your not angry"

"How the hell would you know if i am angry or not?"

"I can see it, your upset and confused but not anrgy" he shifted Suki in his arms then pulled me closer to him.

"Let go, i am really not in the mood right now"

"No we will talk now"

"Don't even try ordering me around" i snapped

Before he could answer there was a knock on the door. We both turned and looked at it like it was going to open itself. Pulling away from him i waked over to the door and opened it, before i could even look properly Hiromi walked in talking a mile a minute "You really need to stop leaving your medical bag laying around i found Sora trying to play medic on one of the dogs..." she stopped dead when she saw Itachi.

"Good morning to you too Hiromi, and thanks for dropping this off" i said as i shut the door.

"No probelm" she said as she looked back at me.

I just stood leaning against the door and watched Itachi and Hiromi look at eachother. It was rather amusing, but after a few minutes i knew i had to step in. For one it was starting to get a bit creepy.

"Hiromi could you do me a favour?" i asked

"Sure" she said as she turned back to me

"Could you take Suki for an hour or so?"

"Hai!" she said Happily, she scurried over to Itachi and Waited for him to hand Suki over, which eventually he did. Hiromi turned back to me and said "Don't forget Kiya wants to see you later about some vitamins" then she left.

I shuty the door behind her and sighed, that girl was far to hyperactive for me. Turning back to Itachi i said "You wanted to talk so talk"

He shook his head and stood up, he walked over to me then straight past me. I just watched him walk back down the hall and to the bedroom. Before he went in to the room he said "I won't talk to you while you are like this" then he shut the door.

I just huffed and walked in to the livingroom, ok so i wasnt in the best of moods but who could blame me. I understood Itachi on this though he had just come back, he had come back to me after three months and all i had done was shout at him and slap him, which i did kind of feel bad about. But he had to understand me, for three months i had thought he was dead. I had cried fro him, i had missed him and then he came back and i couldnt have been more happy or more confused. I lay down on the couch and curled up. I lay there thinking things through for Kami knew how long, then i began to cry, i cried for everything that had happend, for the moths i had missed with Itachi. Soon after the tears started i felt someone touch my back, without opening my eyes i pulled Itachi closer to me and held on to him while the tears shook my body. He wrapped his arms around me and said one thing that made all of my anger and confusion leave me.

"I'll never leave you again"

It was one thing i was going to hold him to for the rest of his life.

The End


End file.
